Conquistandote de nuevo
by Sweet Dark Kndy
Summary: Bella cansada de todas las estupideces que ha cometido Edward toma la decision de dejarlo e irse lejos. Pero Edward para no perderla decide hacer todo lo que este en sus manos. Lo lograra? lograra hacerla cambiar de opinion? y sino que pasara?
1. Cansada de ti

_**Bueno chicas y chicos aquí les traigo otro fic mas, un poco menos rudo que el anterior pero espero que igual que lindo.**_

_**Cancion recomendada.- I Hate this Part de The Pussycat Dolls**_

_**Los personajes no son mios sino de Stephenie Meyer. Sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten.**_

**I.- Cansada de ti**

**Bella Pov**

Furiosa

Asi es como me sentia furiosa con la persona que mas amaba es este mundo y la que SEGÚN tambien me ama.

-Bella....

No le conteste, cree que despues de lo que hizo voy ha estar como si nada, pues esta mal.

Venimos de regreso de una fiesta de la compañía en donde trabajo. Por lo comun, no estoy habituada a ir a este tipo de fiestas pero mi novio Edward (si señoritas el multimillonario y sexy Edward Cullen, es mi novio) tenia que meter su cucharada esta vez y me convencio de ir, poniendo como pretexto que asi colaboraria mas con mis compañeros de trabajo y aparte asi tendriamos mas tiempo para pasar juntos ya que hace mucho que no saliamos.

Y la tonta de mi que acepta.

No voy a negar que en un principio no me gusto la idea, pero ya despues de convencerme me puse muy emocionada y a la vez muy nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que nos veían "oficialmente" en publico. ¡Hasta tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi mejor amiga y cuñada Alice Cullen! Imagínense que tan nerviosa estaba.

Pero en fin, toda esa emocion y nerviosismo se fue cuando mi perfecto (oigase el sarcasmo) novio fue a recogerme y ¡oh sorpresa! cuando me subo al coche, adivinen que estaba haciendo...si... hablando por telefono...ustedes se preguntaran que tiene de malo... pues yo les dire que mucho. Es que todo y repito TODO el tiempo se la pasa hablando por ese mugre aparato.

¡¡¡¡¡Y decia que queria pasar tiempo conmigo!!!! Imaginense si no quisiera.

Todo el camino de ida estuvimos en silencio, por lo menos en mi caso ya que el seguia hablando. Cuando llegamos, Edward seguia en plan de "esperame-tantito-que-estoy-hablando-por- telefono-y-es-importante". La verdad al diablo el y su telefono, no por nada estuve 8 hrs como Barbie Bella.

Me la estaba pasando increíble bailando, platicando, bebiendo y riendo con todos mis compañeros hasta que lo vi. Fue como si me hubieran echado una cubeta con agua fria.

Frente a mi estaba el con nada mas y nada menos que la golfa de la oficina, Tanya Delani.

Verla con ella tan pegados fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sali de alli como alma que lleva el diablo.

Estaba a punto de tomar un taxi cuando una mano me tomo del brazo. Ya sabia quien era pero el voltearme a ver, solo lo confirmo. Me jalo hacia el coche, en un principio puse resistencia pero era inútil.

Y veanme aqui de vuelta a la realidad.

Estabamos por dar la vuelta en la quinta avenida, sumidos en un silencio que seria mortal sino fuera que la radio que estaba encendida, cuando se me prendio el foco y me di cuenta que esta relacion estaba cayendo en picada y tenia que hacer algo… pensar en algo.

En eso fui interrumpida cuando Edward apago el coche, sali corriendo del auto ya que necesitaba pensar muy seriamente sobre todo esto.

-Bella....

La verdad estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que segui mi camino dentro de la casa.

-Amor... mirame por favor....

Lo ignore

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!

-Que???.- dije entre dientes.

-Bella se puedo saber que demonios te pasa?- dijo acercandose a mi

-Nada, por que lo dices-dije sarcásticamente

-Isabella... en serio crees que soy estupido?

Juro que iba a decir que si pero decide mejor voltearme y subir las escaleras, no tenia ganas de pelear antes de tiempo, pero en eso...

-En serio mujer eres una exagerada

-Exagerada???-dije parándome bruscamente en las escaleras

-Si una exagerada, no se porque te pones asi. En serio no era la gran cosa..

-QUEEEEEE??!! estas hablando en serio.- dije bajando la escalera y siguiéndolo a la sala

-Claro....- dijo sentándose en el sillon

- Te estas dando cuenta de lo que estas diciendo...básicamente la tipa se te estaba echando encima Edward...

-Claro que no, solo estaba siendo amable...

-Si claro amable...- dije volteandome de nuevo

-Dios Bella estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua sobre algo que no tiene sentido...

-Para ti ...pero a mi es algo que ya me tiene cansada.- dije caminado lentamente.

-De que estas hablando??- dijo sorprendido.

- Si Edward... es algo que ya me tiene cansada....ver como todas las mujeres se te echan encima solo por el hecho de que tienes dinero y eres atractivo. Es algo que me come por dentro... que me hierve la sangre.- dije volteandome

-Hay amor... pues es lo malo de salir conmigo....- empezo a decir en broma

-Pero sabes que es lo que mas me enoja-dije interrumpiendolo, pero no contesto- es que al parecer a ti no te importa nada y el que yo este presente tampoco, haciendo de lado mis sentimientos....

-Hey Bella-dijo interrumpiendome- claro que me importa, y tambien tu y tus sentimientos- dijo acercandose

- Pero ya no es solo eso, es que no lo entiendes. Estoy cansada de eso y mucho mas Edward, esto solo fue una parte...

-Como? De que estas hablando?.- dijo anonadado

-Si Edward... estoy cansada que nunca me pongas atención, que tu trabajo sea primero que yo, que cuando vamos a salir me canceles porque tienes una junta muy importante, que luego no llegues a dormir o llegues muy tarde....- era mejor que se enterara de una vez, simplemente ya no aguanto mas.

-Hey Bella, sabes que mi empresa no se puede manejar sola..

-SI EDWARD PERO TAMBIEN HAY UN EQUILIBRIO!!!!

-Bella y lo vuelves hacer...en serio exagerar no es nada bueno

-EXAGERAR?! EXAGERAR?! por dios edward dime una vez que hayamos ido al cine o a cenar, que me hayas acompañado con Charlie en Navidad o en Año Nuevo, que hayamos ido a la playa o que hayamos estado juntos en estos 3 años o.... tan si quiera te diste cuenta cuanto me arregle hoy, que hasta le pedi a tu hermana que me ayudara- dije llorando- Te amo y tu lo sabes pero ya no puedo aguartar mas esta situación.

-......

-Ves y dices que soy exagerada.-dije yéndome hacia las escaleras. Fueron unos minutos de incomodo silencio hasta que....

-Entonces si te molesta tanto, porque no simplemente agarras tus cosas y te vas.

Me quede congeleda, no lo habra dicho de verdad.

-Es en serio??.- dije sorprendida.

-Si, _Marie_ porque no agarras tus cosas y te largas, si esta situación tanto te molesta.-dijo en tono molesto.

Y aquí fue donde me di cuenta, el tenia razon, que hacia yo aquí aguantando sus desplantes, sus groserias, su falta de atención. Al parecer esto ya no tenia solucion, no se en que momento nuestra relacion de 6 años se fue a la basura o en que momento el cambio o hasta yo cambie. No se que en momento el amor desaparecio... pero no de mi parte sino de la de el. Porque aunque digan que la relacion es de dos y si se rompe es culpa de los dos, yo habia hecho todo lo posible para salvarla... o eso creia. No SI habia intentado salvarla pero el no ponia de su parte. Yo era la que hablaba todos los dias, la que lo invitaba a salir,... la que se preocupaba por esta relacion.

Entonces al parecer esta era la unica solucion, irme de aquí, de esta casa la cual tenia grandes recuerdos para mi. Y dar por terminada todo de una vez por todas.

Subi las escaleras y tome la maleta. Empeze a sacar toda mi ropa y meterla solo como dios me daba a entender.

-Que haces??.- dijo soprendido. La verdad no me habia dado cuenta que el estaba ahí hasta que hablo.

-Creo que tienes razon.

-Que??? Bella?? Que dijiste??

-Que tienes toda la razon, al parecer el irme y por consiste romper nuestra relacion es la unica solucion.

-ESTAS LOCA??!! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!.- dijo quitandome la maleta- ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE??

- Pero Edward si tu dijiste que....

-AL DIABLO CON LO QUE DIJE!!! NO BELLA TU NO TE VAS DE AQUÍ.-dijo metiendo de nuevo mi ropa al closet

-Edward...

-NO ISABELLA!! ME ENTIENDES TU NO TE VAS DE AQUÍ! NO NO NO Y NO.- dijo abrazandome con fuerza.

-Pero ...

-Nada de peros, te prometo... no te juro que cambiare, que hare todo lo posible para hacer tiempo con las cosas de la oficina, que nunca mas mirare a otra mujer en mi vida ..

-Si claro .- dije quitandome de su abrazo, saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras.

-Es en serio Isabella.- dijo corriendo tras de mi y abrazandome con mas fuerza

-Edward...es necesario...

-No Isabella ...hay que buscar otra solucion, menos extrema que te parece-dijo desesperado

-Entonces.... hay que darnos un tiempo, para pensar las cosas. Para saber que es lo que queremos.

-Isa sabes que los tiempos no existen....- dijo serio

-Entonces...-dije pensando en que podriamos hacer

-Ya se, dame una segunda oportunidad...dejame enamorarte de nuevo

-Que???.- dije separandome un poco de el

-Si Bella, como cuando eramos jóvenes y teniamos citas

-En serio?.-puse una cara que no pudo descifrar

-Claro...dejame conquistarte de nuevo, enmendar el terrible error que cometi.. por favor.

-Edward.... no se...

-Por favor Bellaa... por favor

-Esta bien, acepto.

Tal vez estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida o a lo mejor muy dentro de mi queria que en verdad todo esto se arreglara porque de algo si estaba segura amaba a este hombre pasara lo que pasara.


	2. Pensando en un plan

_**Bueno chicas y chicos les dejo el siguiente capitulo y en serio muchas gracias a todas las chicas de los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz de que les este gustando la historia y se admiten todo tipo de sugerencias jajaja sin mas que decir, Espero que les guste.**_

**II.- Pensando en un plan **

Imbecil

Asi es como me sentia en estos momentos como un total y completo imbecil (tarado, estupido, y todas las cosas que se les pueda ocurrir) por lastimar a este angel que esta acostado a lado mio.

En ese momento me acorde cuando la vi por primera ves en mi vida. Por razones del destino, ella y mi hermana, de la noche a la mañana, se hicieron las mejores amigas. Un dia la invito a la casa y creanme que desde ese momento quede enamorado de ella. Cuando la vi pense que habia muerto y habia ido al cielo. Parecia un angel bajado desde el mismisimo cielo con ese vestido azul cielo que hacia que su figura se viera escultural; con ese hermoso cabello ondulado color marron que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda; con esos ojos color chocolate que te hipnotizaban al momento de verlos y esa personalidad unica y sorprendente, que te dejaba con la boca abierta. Inmediatamente supe que era la mujer para mi, que era la esposa ideal y la madre que queria para mis hijos. Es por eso que en ese preciso momento me jure que la iba a ser mi novia pasara lo que pasara y en un futuro no muy lejano mi amada esposa.

No voy a negar que no fue facil convercerla, esta mujer puede ser mas terca que una mula de carga pero despues de varios intentos, ella acepto salir conmigo y tras varias citas ella acepto ser mi novia. Creo que fue el dia más feliz de mi vida. Desde ese entonces ella se convirtió en mi razon de vivir, la razon por la cual todos los dias me esforzaba para ser el mejor y por la quien me partia el lomo trabajando dia con dia y noche tras noche, para asi cumplir todos nuestros sueños y sobretodo hacerla feliz.

Ella fue la que me apoyo a lo largo de todos estos años, dándome las fuerzas suficientes para no rendirme hasta encontrar el trabajo perfecto o el cual yo creia perfecto. Pero no se en que momento mi vida cambio o mas bien yo cambie. No se cuando empeze a obsesionarme con este trabajo y paso a ser mi prioridad, cuando el dinero y el poder me corrompieron, cuando las mujeres me empezaron a rodear como moscas a la miel pero sobretodo cuando fue que deje a un lado todas las cosas mas importantes en mi vida como mi familia o el amor de mi vida, Bella, mi dulce y querida Bella. Y por poco la pierdo, estuve a nada de perderla por mi egoismo y mi orgullo.

Seré sincero, cuando se enojo en la fiesta pense que era una estupidez, ya sabia que se habia puesto celosa pero ¡joder¡ ella sabia que era el amor de mi vida. Pense que no hablarle la iba a hacer tomar conciencia y haria que se diera cuenta que todo lo que hizo fue algo tonto e innecesario, pero cuando vi que seguia enojada, fue algo que me desespero. Una cosa llevo a otra y cuando menos me lo esperaba me solto todo lo que sentia desde hace tiempo, desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando la oi me enoje, no con ella sino conmigo, porque tenia toda la razon y yo me habia comportado como un monstruo todo este tiempo y ella me habia soportado todas mis estupideces sin quejarse hasta este preciso momento. Estaba tan enojado que ni si quiera me di cuenta de lo que le decia hasta que la vi haciendo las maletas. Era un tonto y decidi hacer lo que fuera para recuperarla de nuevo. Para arreglar lo que yo por mi gran estupidez habia destruido. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Ahora estaba aquí viendola dormir, pensando en que demonios iba a hacer. Cuando me llamaron al celular. Eran las 11 de la mañana. Me pare con cuidado para no despertarla y sali al balcon que habia en nuestro cuarto.

-Si Bueno???.- dije algo cansado

-Edward?? hey hermano estas bien??? Te paso algo??- dijo Jasper algo preocupado. Jasper trabajaba en la mismo despacho que yo y por dichas razones nos habiamos vuelto muy bueno amigos y hasta cuñados ibamos a ser ya que el estaba comprometido con mi pequeña hermana.

- Si y no, no me paso nada porque las preguntas Jasper.

- Es que viejo, se me hizo muy raro no verte en la oficina que pense que algo malo te habia pasado. Y la verdad, no es por nada pero tu siempre estas aquí a las 7 en punto y...

- No Jasper, es que tuve un problema anoche y la verdad quise tomarme algo de tiempo.-dije algo molesto.

-Esta todo bien viejo???

-Es que...-No sabia si decirle o no. La verdad necesitaba ayuda o algun tipo de consejo, y quien mas que Jasper para darmelo.- pues a decir verdad no viejo...en realidad necesito un consejo.

-Pues que paso, hombre??.- dijo realmente preocupado

-Porque no le avisas a Alice y nos vemos en el centro comercial a las 3 y ahí te cuento todo. Sale??

-Claro hombre, pero en serio quieres llevar a un centro comercial a...Alice?? Sabes lo peligroso que es? Amigo es suicidio con el perdon de Dios

-Si, pero necesito que ella distraiga a Bella, mientras yo hablo contigo.- dije riendo

-Pero no seria mejor platicarlo a solas, para que las quieres llevar

En ese preciso momento oi a Bella.- E-dwar-ddd??

-Sabes Jasper ya me tengo que ir pero entonces nos vemos al rato sale??

-Ok, nos vemos y no te preocupes yo le aviso a Alice.

-Gracias hombre.- colgue y entre a la habitación y ahí esta sentada en la cama, mi angel.

-Hablando por telefono??.- dijo con sarcasmo y levantandose precipitadamente

-Hey espera...lo siento, mi amor, era Jasper diciendome que si queriamos salir con el y Alice.- dije alcanzandola

-A si y que le respondiste????.- dijo entre sorprendida y sarcastica

-Que... por supuesto que si.- dije con una sonrisa

-En serio?? y tu trabajo??.- dijo sorprendida

-Bella.- dije seriamente acariciándole la mejilla.- acuerdate que ayer te prometi, no mas bien te jure, que iba a cambiar e iba a hacer lo necesario para arreglar los errores que cometi

-Mmmmm...

-Bella por favor, confia en mi.- dije con desesperación

- No se Edward...ya no se que pensar despues de todo lo que paso. Pero como dicen hasta no ver no creer.- me dijo saliendo de mi abrazo y metiendose al baño.- A que hora quedaste con los chicos?

- A las 3.- dije algo triste

-Ok? Entonces ahorita me baño y me arreglo.- dijo cerrando la puerta del baño

Fue en ese momento donde me di cuenta que tenia que hacer lo que fuera necesario y repito LO NECESARIO, costara lo que costara, para recuperar a mi angel.

_6 horas despues_

Ya llevamos una hora en centro comercial y mi hermana ya habia arrasado con toda tienda disponible del lugar. No les negare que desde que tengo conciencia estas salidas al centro comercial con mi Alice han sido un infierno para mi o para todo ser terrestres pero precisamente en este momento, han sido el pretexto perfecto para distraer a Bella, tenerla vigilada y asi tambien platicar con Jasper comodamente.

Ahora estabamos en una tienda creo que se llama Nine West, mientras las chicas veian en los escaparates, o mas bien Alice. Yo ya le habia platicado a Jasper con lujo de detalles todo lo que paso ayer. Y ahora queria saber su opinión.

- Y entonces,que piensas hermano??.- dije al terminar de contarle.

-La verdad?? Con toda honestidad??.- dijo algo precavido

-Si.- dije decidido

- Ya lo veiamos venir.- dijo muy bajo

- QUEEE??.- grite sorprendido, en eso toda la tienda se volteo a vernos entre ellos las chicas las cuales nos miraron excepticas.- Lo siento, lo siento... sigan en lo que estaban.- dije algo apenado. Despues me voltee hacia Jasper.- Como que ya lo "veiamos"? y si se puede saber tu y cuantos mas?- dije algo molesto

-Por dios Edward que tu estuvieras ciego eso no quiere decir que todos los demas si lo estuvieramos.- dijo algo enojado, cerro los ojos y ya mas calmado dijo.- Edward cada ves que algo pasaba Bella venia con nosotros o le llamaba a Alice hecha un mar de lagrimas o demasiado deprimida. Las primeras veces se tuvo que quedar en la casa debido a lo mal que estaba, ya despues solo venia y se iba... triste pero ya no tan mal como antes. Era logico que tarde o temprano fuera a explotar..

-Y PORQUE NO ME DIJERON NADA?!!.- dije interrumpiéndolo molesto

-Porque Bella nos prohibio a mi,a alice, a emmet y a rosalie contarte algo. Nos lo hizo jurar Edward

-Emmet y Rosalie lo saben???- pregunte incredulo

-POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SABEN!! que esperabas, por dios edward, emmet es su hermano y tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.-dijo entre irritado y sorprendido.- Y creeme ya tu hubieran matado esos dos de no ser que de verdad te aprecian demasiado o mas bien yo diria que fue el poder que tiene Bella sobre ese monstruo.- dije Jasper entre risas.

No lo podia creer hasta Emmet se habia dado cuenta de cuan estupido habia sido a lo largo de estos 3 años. Tuve que sentarme para procesar toda esta información, sobretodo lo de Bella. Nunca imagine que todo esto hubiese sido un gran impacto para ella. Me sentia aun peor que antes.

-En serio me siento como un verdadero imbecil

-Pues deberias de.- dijo Jasper parado enfrente de mi. Solo puede alzar la cabeza y mirarlo con incredulidad.- Que?? querias que te dijera la verdad no? pues si Edward te has comportado como un verdadero imbecil, pero que mas puedes hacer. Lo hecho, hecho esta y lo unico que puedes hacer en vez de lamentarte, es tomar cartas en el asunto pero a la voz de ya.- y se sento a lado de mi.- sino amigo la vas a perder.

Y tenia toda la razon, tenia que actuar de inmediato o sino las consecuencias iban a ser desastrosas. Y en ese momento me puse a maquinar todo lo que tenia que hacer para recuperarla.


	3. Primera y Ultima?

_**Bueno chicas y chicos aquí esta otro capitulo y muchas gracias a todas los que han dejado reviews, espero que les siga gustando la historia jajaja sin mas que decir, Espero que les guste.**_

**III.- Primera y...Ultima??**

**Bella Pov**

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde el dia de la discusión.

Si dos semanas y hasta el momento no habia pasado nada sorprendente. No voy a negar que Edward se ha esforzado en ponerme mas atención o darse el tiempo para estar conmigo, pero aun asi las cosas no habian mejorado mucho que digamos.

Gracias a Dios hoy era sabado, toda la semana estuve matandome trabajando para que los productos extranjeros llegaran sin ningun contratiempo, nadie se imagina cuanto papeleo se tiene que hacer para cualquier producto puede pasar por la frontera. Si lo se, se oie un poco aburrido pero me encanta. Muchos, entre ellos Edward, pensaron que estudiaria literatura y no comercio internacional pero a ultimo momento cambie de opinión y encontre lo que en verdad me encantaba. En serio bendigo mi trabajo ya que este me ha ayudado ha distraerme de todo este maldito problema, pero bueno hoy era sabado y pensaba dormir hasta la hora que fuera.

En eso me voltee en la cama y me doy cuenta que Edward no esta. Logico, pero lo mas probable es que ya se hubiera ido a trabajar o estuviera haciendo algo mucho mas importante. Que tonta fui, debi de irme cuando tuve la oportunidad y no quedarme para sufrir mas de los que ya estoy sufriendo.

_I don't know what you're looking for  
you haven't found it baby, that's for sure  
You rip me up and spread me all around  
i__n the dust of the deed of time  
And this is not a case of lust, you see  
it's not a matter of you versus of me  
It's fine the way you want me on your own  
but in the end it's always me alone_

En eso oigo como mi canciòn favorita (My favourite game de The Cardigans) empieza a sonar. Tome mi celular y me fije en la hora, las 7 a.m. ¡LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA! Quien en su santo juicio se atrevia a llamerme a esta hora ¡ Y EN SABADO!

-Si bueno??.- dije entre enojada y adormilada

-Bella???.- conocia esa aterciopelada voz. Pero que rayos se creia avalándome a esta hora. No porque el estuviera despierto desde temprano en sabado, queria decir que los demas tambien.

-Si Edward soy yo, quien mas podria ser.- dije sarcásticamente.- Pero que rayos crees que haces???

-Bella necesito que te levantes pero ya, paso por ti en media hora.

-Que??? dije gritando y levantandome de golpe.- Acaso estas demente...

-Te recomiendo que te vistas con algo comodo... como pants y tenis.- dijo interrumpiendome.

-Pero se puede saber a donde me llevas??.- dije yendo al armario

-Si te dijera, se arruinaria mi sorpresa.- dijo riendo.- Bueno entonces te veo en media hora

-Pero...- iba a responderle pero me colgo.

Me quede congelada por unos minutos pensando en que demonios estaria tramando pero por arte de magia me acorde que tenia poco tiempo, asi que me vesti lo mas rapido posible y baje a la cocina por algo de café pero ¡oh sorpresa! No habia. Hice una nota mental: comprar mas café de regreso a donde fuera que me llevara Edward. Pasaron escasos minutos, cuando oi como tocaban varias veces el claxon. Tome mi bolso, por si las dudas, y sali.

Subi al carro y ahí estaba igual de guapo que siempre, mi Adonis personal. Iba a besarme pero me voltee dándomelo en la mejilla, aun estaba molesta porque me levanto muy temprano. El solo sonrió y arranco el coche. Alrededor de una hora despues me di cuenta que aun no sabia a donde ibamos, asi que me trague mi orgullo y le pregunte:

-A donde me llevas??

-Ya no estas enojada??.- me pregunto con una sonrisita

No conteste, quien se creia para burlarse de mi

-Bella...

Segui sin contestarle

-Esta bien, Esta bien. Te lo dire contenta.- dijo con voz resignada.- Te acuerdas de la epoca en la que Alice se le ocurrio esa idea de salir a correr todas las mañanas???

-Claro.- como no acordarse. Alice nos sacaba casi a rastras de la cama a mi y a Edward todos los dias a las 5 de la mañana para salir a correr al maldito bosque, Dios que dias aquellos.- Pero porque lo preguntas???

-Pues... te acuerdas de la ves que Alice se nos perdio o mas bien se nos escapo???.- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

COMO NO ME IBA A ACORDAR!! Si fue la ves que me dijo que yo le gustaba y que queria salir conmigo. Por supuesto antes de que se me declarara, habiamos estado buscando a Alice alrededor de dos horas en el bosque cuando, por casualidad, encontramos un precioso prado. Era lo mas hermoso que habia visto en mi vida, lleno de flores de distintos tipos y colores. Era un lugar magico y muy especial para mi, ya que ahí supe que Edward, el mas guapo de la universidad, correspondia a mis sentimientos. Entre tanto pensamiento, se me prendio el foco.

-Eso quiere decir que...- pero Edward no soltó mas.

Tiempo despues Edward se estaciono a la orilla del bosque e hizo que me vendera los ojos. La verdad no tenia sentido si ya sabia a donde ibamos y como era el lugar, pero le hice caso. Bajamos del carro y caminamos bastante tiempo, cuando de repente senti como Edward me paraba bruscamente.

-Antes de quitarte la venda, quiero que sepas que esto es lo que he estado haciendo, aparte de trabajar, toda la semana. Queria que una de nuestras citas fuera en un lugar muy especial tanto para ti como para mi y el cual nos recordara cosas hermosas. Espero que te guste y veas que en verdad estoy poniendo todo de mi para que esto funcione.

Y ante estas palabras me quito la venda.

Quede en shock. Ante mi tenia la escena mas romantica de mi vida. El prado era mas hermoso de cómo lo recordaba, lleno de todo tipo de flores de distintos colores y olores que hacian que el lugar fuera realmente magico. En medio del prado habia una plataforma de madera de 100 metros por 100 metros. Esta estaba cubierta por una alfombra tipo hindu muy bonita. En las orillas habia varios cojines llamativos de distintos colores y formas. En medio de todo esto habia una mesa redonda donde habia toda clase de comida que uno pudiera imaginar, la cual se veia exquisita. No podia creer que esto lo habia planeado en una semana. Era hermoso.

Lo primero que hice fue voltearme y besarlo. Al principio fue lento y suave lleno de amor pero poco a poco todo ese amor se convirtió en pasion. Nos separamos para tomar aire, ya que casi casi nos estabamos asfixiando.

-Esto lo puedo tomar como un "si me gusto mucho Edward".- dijo imitando mi voz y riendo

**-** Eres un tonto lo sabias.- dije riendo y dandole un puñetazo en el hombro

Me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta la tarima. Ahi nos pusimos comodos y empezamos a desayunar. Todo fue maravilloso. Comimos escuchando musica clasica, ya que Edward habia traido sus bocinas para el Ipod. Al terminar bailamos y cuando ya estabamos cansados, nos acostamos y platicamos por horas. Y asi estuvimos, platicando, riendo, bailando y haciendo tonteria y media.

Por desgracia de la nada salieron unas nubes grises, las cuales amenazaban por destruir mi hermoso y magico dia. Inmediatamente Edward empezo a guardar todo. Cuando termino lo cubrio bajo una lona para que no se mojara y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el coche. Cuando llegamos, yo todavía seguia en mi mundo de fantasia. Ahora si que me habia sorprendido, nunca pense que llegaria a hacer algo tan hermoso y creativo jajaja ya ni si quiera cuando eramos mas jóvenes.

Cuando estabamos por entrar al pueblo me acorde que tenia que ir a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas como café. Nadie lo sabia pero era adicta al café desde los años de universidad y no podia vivir sin el. Le avise a Edward y el acepto acompañarme ya que a el tambien le hacian falta algunas cosas. Asi que nos dirigimos al supermercado.

Decidimos que para no tardarnos tanto yo iria por las cosas que necesitaba y el por las suyas y nos encontrariamos en las cajas registradoras dentro de 15 minutos. Fui por mi café favorito y una que otra golosina, y mas rapido de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba ahí. Cuando estaba dando la vuelta de un pasillo me quede congelada.

No podia creer lo que estaba viendo. Ahi enfrente de mi estaba Edward "muy encariñado" con otra tipeja **(N/A.- zorra, golfa, mujerzuela... como quieran decirle XD)**. Estaba anonadada, despues de lo que habia pasado en el prado, va y me hace esto. Pero esto no se iba a quedar asi, si piensa que esta ves lo voy a perdonar muy fácilmente pues se equivocaba.

Tire las cosas que traia en la mano en el primer estante que vi y sali lo mas rapido que pude de ese lugar. Oi que alguien gritaba mi nombre con desesperación pero no me voltee. Sali a la calle y vi que estaba lloviendo con fuerza, pero no me importo. Camine hasta la parada de taxi y le pedi a uno que me llevara a casa. No me di cuenta cuando empecé a sollozar pero ya no importaba, mi corazon y mi alma estaban rotas y lo unico que queria era llorar.

Cuando llegue le pague al taxista con el dinero que traia en el bolso y entre a la casa. Subi las escaleras y empaque todo lo que cabía en la maleta. Ahora si nadie me iba a impedir irme de aqui.


	4. Adios

_**Bueno chicas otro capitulo mas a la lista jajaja. **_

_**Bueno este capitulo fue inspirado por la cancion **__**de The Verónicas.- Goodbye to you**__**. Aunque creo que me quedo pequeño ojala les agrade.**_

_**Antes de dejarlos continuar, quisiera agradecerles a todas aquellas que se han tomado el tiempo de leerlo y dejarme un review jaja en verdad me hacen muy feliz y sin mas que decir. Disfruten la lectura**_

**IV.- Adios **

**Bella Pov**

Mientras estaba en el taxi de camino a casa, me di cuenta que despues de esto yo ya no podria volver a verlo nunca mas. Porque sabia que instantáneamente viniera. se arrodillara, llorara y me pidiera perdon, yo se lo iba a conceder y despues de un tiempo el volveria a hacerme daño. Volveria a lastimarme dejando una herida mas grande que la que ya cargo en este momento en mi pecho. Porque Dios y todos los que me conocen saben que soy debil ante el y lo que el me pida yo se lo concedería. No, no podia seguir viviendo de esta manera, no mas.

_Those times I waited for you seem so long ago  
I wanted you far too much to ever let you go  
You know I never could buy "I feel it too"  
And I gue__ss I never could stand to lose  
It's just a pity to say goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you_

Por eso esto tenia que cambiar, por mi bien y por el de todos los demas. Y aunque me doliera en el alma tenia que alejarme de aquí, de todo lo que me rodea pero sobretodo de el. Es por eso que tome, en ese momento, la decisión de irme y no volver.

Pero habia un problema, no tenia un lugar a donde ir. No podia ir con Alice o Emmet, porque Edward al no verme, sabria que me iria con ellos, y seria el primer lugar donde me buscaria y por obvias razones me encontraría. No no podia irme a vivir con ellos y aunque me doliera con todo el alma tampoco debian de saber mi ubicación, porque el podria descubrirlo de alguna manera. Ahí estaba la cuestion, quien??, A quien mas tenia en este pueblo aparte de mi familia?? Y en ese momento me acorde de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth era mi supervisora pero a la vez una de mis mejores amigas. Debido a que todo el tiempo estaba trabajando junto a ella, nos habiamos vuelto como hermanas. Ella me ha apoyado desde entonces. Ojala y ahora me pueda ayudar.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el taxi me aviso que ya habiamos llegado, le pague y me sali corriendo del carro, tenia que apurarme a empacar antes de que Edward llegara. Entre a la casa y subi corriendo las escaleras, agarre las maletas y meti como pude todas mis cosas (aunque he de decir que no eran muchas). Cuando acabe baje como pude, sali y meti las cosas a mi carro. Antes de arrancar mire la casa por ultima vez, y me asaltaron todos los buenos momentos que habia pasado en ella. Y diciendome mentalmente que era por mi bien, sali de ahí rumba a la casa de Elizabeth.

_How could I have loved someone like the one I see in you?  
I remember the good times baby, now, and the bad times too  
These last few weeks of holding on  
The days are__ dull, and the nights are long  
Guess it's better to say goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you_

Al llegar a su casa de sorpresa, se impacto pero me recibio con los brazos abiertos. Cuando le conte lo sucedido me dijo que si queria verlo muerto ella conocia a unos amigos... pero la convenci que no era para tanto, que lo unico que necesitaba era un techo donde dormir. Ella me dijo que podria quedarme todo el tiempo que quisiera, que era bienvenida en su casa.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, mi ánimo no estaba muy alto que digamos. Parecia un robot: dormia, comia y trabajaba. Elizabeth trataba de animarme pero era inútil. Para colmo, mi telefono no dejaba de sonar con llamadas y mensajes de Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet o Rosalie, tuve que tomar la decisión de cambiar de número. Pero era tanta su insistencia que hasta al trabajo me iban a buscar, pero gracias a Dios Elizabeth habia hablado con los demas y ellos les habian dicho no se que cosa, que despues de un tiempo dejaron de buscarme. Pero no Edward el no se daba por vencido.

_Cause baby it's over now, no need talk about it  
It's not the same, my love for you's just not the same  
And my heart, and my heart, and my heart can't stand the strain  
And love, and __my love, and my love (my love)  
Goodbye to you (goodbye)  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you (goodbye)  
Goodbye to you_

-Lo siento, señor Cullen pero ella no se encuentra aquí. Ya le dije que no ha venido desde hace dos semanas.- dijo Elizabeth con insistencia

- No, a mi no me venga con eso. Yo se que ella esta aquí. Yo lo se.- dijo molesto. En eso senti que la manija de la puerta se movia. No se atreveria a entrar o si??

-SEÑOR CULLEN FUE SUFICIENTE!!!! No le voy a permitir que usted entre a estas oficinas y falte el respeto a todo el que se encuentra en su camino y mucho menos a mi.- dijo Elizabeth bastante molesta.- Asi que si me hace el favor de salir... o tengo que llamar a seguridad???

Oi como soltaban algunos gruñidos y despues varios pasos alejandose. Cai en la silla algo aliviada cuando de repente se abrio la puerta, me levante por instinto. En un principio pense que habia sido Edward quien habia regresado pero era Elizabeth, la cual no traia una buena cara.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, nunca quise que esto pasar.- dije acercandome toda arrepentida

-Esta bien, Bella, esta bien.- dijo yendose a sentar

-No, Elizabeth, no esta bien. Lo unico que te he causado han sido problemas...

-Lo he estado pensando muy seriamente Bells.- dijo cerrando los ojos.- y he llegado a la conclusión de que te vayas...

-Lo se, lo se. Yo tambien lo he pensado. Creo que ya he causado demasiados problemas y la verdad ya no quiero generar mas.- dije algo cabizbaja

- Que??.- dijo abriendo sus ojos bruscamente.- Oh no Isabella!! no me estas entendiendo!! A lo que yo me referia era a tranferirte, no a despedirte. Me ha llegado una noticia de que la compañía en Nueva York necesita algunos empleados. Y pensaba mandarlos a ti y a Jacob Black.

-Pero Elizabeth si es por este problema que me envias a Nueva York...

-O NO!!! NO ISABELLA!! no es solo por esto. Jacob y tu son los mejores que tenemos aquí y aunque me duela dejarlos partir creo que seran de mejor ayuda alla que aca. Y ademas creo que te hara bien un cambio de ambiente, no lo crees??

- A decir verdad....si creo que si

_How could I have loved someone like the one I see in you?  
I remember the good times baby, now, and the bad times too  
These last few weeks of holding on  
The days are__ dull, and the nights are long  
Guess it's better to say goodbye to you (goodbye)  
Goodbye to you (goodbye)  
Goodbye to you (goodbye)  
Goodbye to you (goodbye)  
Goodbye to you_

Y ahora veanme aqui dos meses despues. Aunque a decir verdad no me puedo quejar tengo una hermosa casa en los suburbios, un precioso carro y un trabajo, el cual trae consigo una mejor paga.

No voy a negar que fue difícil adaptarme en este lugar tan agitado y lleno de tanta gente y, para colmo, sin conocer a nadie, pero a pesar de eso Jacob Black a sido un gran amigo para mi. Aunque en Washington no nos llevábamos bien, para no decir que ni nos hablábamos, aquí hemos sido un apoyo tanto uno como para el otro. Y estos meses trabajando juntos, nos han ayudado a conocernos y crear un lazo de amistad muy fuerte, siendo casi como hermanos.

Pero a pesar de tenerlo a el, a Elizabeth y muchos amigos mas. No puedo evitar sentirme mal a veces al recordarlo a el, a su familia, a mi hermano Emmet y a los Hale . Porque aunque se que fue algo muy infantil y tonto no decirle, se que fue para protegerme....y ahora para proteger a alguien mas. Porque adivinen que??? siiiiii!!! lo pueden creer estoy embarazada.


	5. Encontrandote

_**Perdon chicas por tardarme tanto, pero Doña Inspiración se hizo la ausente en estos dias jajajaja Antes de dejarlos leer tranquilamente, quisiera de nuevo agradecerles a todas aquellas que se han tomado el tiempo de leerlo y dejarme un review jaja me siguen haciendo muy feliz **_

_**Y sin mas que decir. Disfruten la lectura**_

**IV.- Encontrándote **

**Edward Pov**

Han oido esas expresiones que dicen "El tiempo vuela y tu no te das cuenta" o "El tiempo puede ser tu mejor amigo o tu peor enemigo" o también la de "Nunca des nada por hecho" o "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"???

Pues yo si, y no saben cuanta razón tenían esas personas que las inventaron. En serio eran personas tan inteligentes y tan creativas... o que... simplemente tambien, al igual que yo, la vida se les habia escurrido entre sus dedos, y todo por lo que vivian se les habia ido al caño.

Creanme cuando les digo que en este momento, el tiempo no ha sido de gran ayuda o el mejor amigo que digamos. Han pasado 5 meses ¡5 MALDITOS MESES! y ni una pista de ella. La habia buscado por cielo, mar y tierra alrededor de Washington pero es como si la maldita tierra se la hubiera tragado y no hubiera dejado rastro de donde estaba. Y la verdad, me estaba muriendo por dentro, ya no lo aguantaba más. Estaba entre desesperado, deprimido, ansioso, triste y todas las emociones negativas que hubiese en el mundo, por el simple hecho de que necesitaba verla, tocarla, besarla, abrazarla, saber de ella, saber como estaba, donde estaba. Pero sobretodas las cosas el porque demonios se fue, el porque me dejo y no dijo nada. Necesitaba urgentemente que me lo explicara porque yo no entendía nada. Me habia roto la cabeza reviviendo cada hora, minuto por minuto, segundo por segundo y saber que habia ocurrido mal, cual habia sido el error... pero no lo habia encontrado y seguia sin encontrarlo.

Todavía lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

Estabamos regresando de nuestro prado, nuestro lugar especial. Veniamos en el carro tomados de las manos y yo venia contento. No, no contento, extasiado, porque me la habia pasado tan bien y por fin, en estos 3 largos años, habia hecho algo bien, algo que habia sacado una sonrisa de mi hermoso angel, en vez de lagrimas. Me acuerdo que estabamos entrando al pueblo cuando ella me dijo que le hacia falta café, yo solo me rei internamente y le dije que no habia problema ya que asi aprovechaba para comprar algunas cosas que me hacian falta. Al llegar al supermercado, nos separamos para ahorrar tiempo y asi llegar lo mas pronto posible a casa, ya que queriamos pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

Ya habian pasado alrededor de 20 minutos y yo ya estaba en la zona de las cajas registradoras esperandola cuando me encontre a mi prima Carmen y a su esposo Eleazar. Mi mama ya me habia mencionado algo de que iban a venir pero como habia estado tan ocupado arreglando la sorpresa de Bella, se me habia olvidado. Eleazar se retiro en ese momento ya que le estaban hablando, y yo solo pude abrazar a mi prima favorita. Fue en eso que todo cambio drásticamente. Vi a Bella corriendo hacia la salida del supermercado y en ese momento, no sabia porque, un sentimiento de angustia me invadio, y le grite pero ella no me hizo caso. Asi que la segui, primero caminando y despues corriendo. Corri lo mas rapido que pude y la segui hasta la parada de taxis pero ya era demasiado tarde, se habia ido. Cai de rodillas al suelo y me fije que estaba todo humedo, que estaba lloviendo pero no me importo, algo malo habia paso y no sabia que era.

Kate llego corriendo con Eleazar y me dijo que que habia sucedido. Les explique como pude y cuando termine Kate me dijo, mas bien me grito, que la siguiera, que no fuera estupido y la dejara ir. Sin despedirme, sali corriendo hacia el Volvo y me fui lo mas rapido que pude a la casa. Pero cuando llegue ya no habia nada, absolutamente nada. Su ropa, sus zapatos y todos sus accesorios habian desaparecido. No, no habian desaparecido mas bien se las habia llevado. Todo me llego como cuando te hechan un cubetazo de agua fria, se habia ido. Me habia dejado y se habia marchado a quien sabe donde. Sali de shock, tan rapido como llegue y le marque a Alice, a lo mejor por alguna razon se habia ido con ella. Cuando le pregunte ella me dijo que Bella no estaba ahí pero ya saben como es Alice, siempre quiere saber hasta el mas minimo detalle, asi que tuve que contarle. Cuando termine casi me deja sordo de tanto grito pero creanme que eso no se compara cuando le conte a Emmet, el cual casi me mata al instante. Despues de nuestra pequeña pelea, la buscamos por todos los lugares que se nos ocurrian, pero ya era noche asi que lo dejamos para el dia siguiente. Y asi los dias se fueron convirtiendo en semanas y las semanas a meses.

Y veanme aquí sentado en la silla de mi oficina, esperando a que el investigador privado que contrate hace unos meses me trajera noticias. Yo se que a lo mejor se oie algo exagerado pero fue mi ultimo recurso despues de no encontrarla por mi mismo o con la ayuda de mi familia y amigos. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un "tornado" llamado Alice entro por la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?.- dije algo irritado, viendo unos papeles que tenia a la mano

-Hola hermanito como estas??... yo muy bien y tu??- dijo sarcastica

-En serio, Alice, ¿qué quieres?.- dije molesto dejando los papeles

- Pues venia para invitarte a salir a comer, Jasper y yo...

-Sabes que no....- dije interrumpiéndola

- Ya se, que no te gusta salir porque eres un antisocial amargado que cometió la mayor estupidez de su vida.- dije enojada

- No, Alice, es porque tengo mucho trabajo..

-Y de nuevo a lo mismo. Por dios Edward!!!! el aislarte y volverte adicto al trabajo, no te esta haciendo ningun bien. MIRATE NADA MAS ESAS OJERAS QUE TIENES!!! pareces vampiro y ¡ TU CARA¡ esta completamente demacrada. Edward por el amor de dios tienes que salir, descansar,... comer algo, porque por lo que me estoy fijando estas mas flaco que la ultima vez que te vi.- dijo molesta.

Y es por eso que no me gustaba ver a mi hermana porque cada vez que nos encontrábamos ella me decia mis verdades. Y me enojaba porque aunque lo negara sabia que tenia toda la razon. Toda esta situacion me habia cambiado completamente ya no comia y dormia como antes y me habia vuelto un antipático, un antisocial y adicto al trabajo pero es que el trabajo era la unica manera de poder aliviar un poco mi dolor , de distraerme y no estar todo el tiempo preocupado de ella.

En eso tocaron de nuevo la puerta, era mi asistente Stella.

-Que se te ofrece Stella??.

-Señor, el detective Anderson lo busca dice que es algo importante

-Detective?? Contrataste un detective para buscar a Bella y no me dijiste nada??.- dijo Alice soprendida

-Hazlo pasar.- le dije a Stella sin responderle a Alice

-Enseguida.- salio y despues de unos minutos entro un señor alto, delgado, palido, y vestido de negro, lo cual le daba a su aspecto algo de misterio. Al señor Anderson me lo habian recomendado unos colegas, que al verme demasiado desesperado, me dijeron que el podia hacer hasta lo imposible para ayudarme. No dude en comunicarme con el y expresarle todo lo sucedido. Inmediatamente firme el contrato, el empezo a hacer su trabajo. Al principio, el señor no se aparecio por 2 meses y eso me desconcertó demasiado. Pero un dia se aparecio en la oficina diciendome que al parecer a Bella habia estado viviendo con su supervisora por una temporada, que habia vendido el carro que tenia y que la habian ascendido pero que por el momento no sabia a donde estaba residiendo, que necesitaba mas tiempo. Inmediatamente me lo contó se fue. Y ahora después de 3 meses estaba de nuevo aquí.

-Buenas tardes, señor Anderson.- lo salude. El se fijo en mi hermana con al se escepticismo.- Le presento a mi hermana, Mary Alice Cullen.- dije presentandola, al instante cambio su manera de mirarla.

-Buenas tardes, señor y señorita Cullen.- dijo sentandose en la silla a lado de Alice.- Bueno como usted sabrá vine para informa mas acerca de la señorita Isabella.- dijo sacando unos papeles de su portafolio y entregandomelos.- y afortunadamente, encontramos que en este momento ella esta residiendo en New York y que sigue trabajando para la misma compañía con la cual trabajaba aquí en Washington.....

Pero despues de eso ya no supe mas, esta extasiado, por fin habia encontrado a Bella por fin la podria ir verla y hablar con ella. Aclarar todo esto.

-... Y pues señor es lo unico que obtuvimos en este momento, pero si gusta que siga investigando...

-No no asi esta bien.- dije interrumpiendolo.- Lo unico que me importaba era su ubicación..

-De todas maneras, en los papeles que le acabo de entregar hay mas información.- dijo levantandose y yendo hasta la puerta.- Entonces creo que mi trabajo aquí a terminado. Y señor con respecto a lo de mi paga...

- No se preocupe, inmediatamente le depositare a su cuenta.- dije emocionado

-Ok.- y salio como si nada

Me quede quieto, viendo los papeles enfrente de mi. Necesita verla e inmediatamente. Ya habia perdido demasiado tiempo y no estaba en condiciones para perder mas. Asi que habia llegado a tomar una conclusión, tenia que volar a Nueva York. Iba a tomar el telefono, para pedirle a Stella que llamara a la agencia de viajes cuando...

- Vas a ir a verla, verdad??.- dijo Alice seria. La verdad no me acordaba que ella seguia aquí.

-Que comes que adivinas.- dije levantando el auricular

-Pues yo voy contigo, y no acepto un no por respuesta.- dijo mas seria todavía. Iba a responder cuando.- No, Edward, ya te dije que no acepto un "no" por respuesta y tu sabes como soy de insistente, asi que ordenas dos boletos para Nueva York o no sabes como te va a ir.

Asi que tome el auricular y le dije a Stella que reservara dos asientos en el primer avion que saliera rumbo a Nueva York

_Hora Despues _

Por fin ya estabamosmos aterrizando. Creanme fue el viaje mas largo de mi vida, las horas se me hicieron largas y con Alice a lado mio, no se me hicieron muy comodas que digamos. No me malentiendan, no es que no quiera a mi hermana pero hay veces en que llega a ser una piedrita en el zapato. Gracias a Dios a la mitad del camino se habia quedado dormida.

-Ali...- dije dulcemente

-Mmmmhhh.- dijo dormida

-Alice ya llegamos... tenemos que bajarnos...anda.- dije levantandola. Me llevo veinte minutos y una amenaza de no llevarla a la Quinta Avenida y al Outlet para que se levantara.

Salimos del aeropuerto y fuimos a recoger el auto un BMW 6 coupe que había alquilado con anterioridad. Nos fuimos directamente al hotel, ya que era bastante tarde. Llegamos al hotel The Ritz, nos registramos y subieron nuestras cosas a la suite **(N/A.- acuerdense que es millonario jajaja**).

Antes de venir le prometi a Alice que no iria a ver a Bella sin ella pero la verdad las ansias me comian por dentro y no tenia fuerza voluntad suficiente en este momento para aguantarme hasta mañana. Asi que me espere hasta que Alice estuviera bien dormida en su habitación, tome la llaves y sali. Durante nuestro viaje me habia aprendido la dirección para que asi no estuviera con la duda cuando fuera a verla asi que pedi indicaciones y por fin llegue.

La verdad era una zona muy bonita y tranquila y estaba como a veinte minutos de la ciudad. Busque el número de su casa y ¡¡vuala!! ahí estaba. La verdad la casa no era muy ostentosa, era de dos plantas y se vei muy acogedora. Delante de esta habia un Toyota Yaris, jajaja tenia que ser tipico de ella. Vi que no habia luz en la casa y en un principio pense que ya era muy tarde y a lo mejor ya estaba dormida pero el ruido de una camioneta Toyota Land Cruiser me distrajo. Vi que se estacionaba enfrente de la casa y cuando menos me lo imaginaba, la vi. La vi bajarse de la camioneta tan preciosa como siempre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con esos labios tan hermosos, con su cabello chocolate el cual estaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, con su forma unica de caminar....pero habia algo diferente, se veia diferente pero no sabia que. Hasta que la luz la calle la ilumino completamente y me di cuenta... me quede en shock. No, no podia ser cierto, ella no podia estar... o si???


	6. Enfrentandonos

_**CHICASSSSS lo siento lo siento muchisimo por haber tardado pero ya esta aquí. Y antes de que continuen con el fic, quisiera agradecer una vez mas a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leerlo o dejarme un review, en serio muchisisisisisisisimas gracias.**_

_**Y sin mas que decir, que disfruten su lectura.**_

**VI.- Enfrentandonos**

**Bella Pov**

Dios estaba cansada. No, no cansada, exhausta tanto psicológicamente como físicamente. Definitivamente estar embarazada era toda una montaña rusa, y es que con 8 meses de embarazo no podia hacer nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!!... pero aun asi no la cambiaria por otra cosa en el mundo.

Todavía me acuerdo muy bien cuando me lo dijeron, fue todo un acontecimiento.

Llevaba dos meses viviendo en Nueva York, para ese entonces mi vida ya empezaba a tener un rumbo y parecia que esta me estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Al principio cuando llegue aquí no fue nada facil. Tuve que adaptarme a un lugar que nunca habia conocido, entablar relacion con gente que era muy distinta a la que trataba en Washington y a parte sobrellevar el dolor que por dentro me estaba consumiendo dia con dia.

Pero poco a poco todo empezo a tener sentido, y todo eso se lo debo a Elizabeth y a Jacob, mis dos angeles guardianes. A ellos les debo mi vida ya que me apoyaron en los momentos mas difíciles, y me sostuvieron cuando sentia que mi mundo se derrumbaba pedazo por pedazo. Y aparte no solo estuvieron ahí para sostenerme sino también para levantarme. Ellos me abrieron los ojos, y me hicieron ver las cosas con más claridad. Y fue cuando me di cuanta que el estar en ese estado de depresion, no me estaba llevando a nada bueno. Que el esconder todos mis sentimientos trabajando compulsivamente solo me estaba dañando mi salud fisica ya que casi no comia ni dormia, y que el añorar las cosas del pasado solo le hacian daño a mi salud mental, y me detenian para progresar en mi futuro. Asi que decidi que por mi bien y por el bien de mis dos angeles, ya era hora de sentar cabeza y olvidar el pasado y ver hacia un futuro mejor donde las lágrimas se convirtieran en risas.

Con la ayuda de Elizabeth (que se quedo una temporada conmigo, para ver que nada malo ocurriera), busque una linda casa en los suburbios cerca de la ciudad de Nueva York, ya que aunque me encantaba estar ahí para mi seguia siendo un poco agitado. Me acuerdo que buscamos por dias hasta que al fin la encontramos, no era muy grande que digamos pero era acogedora, simple, hogareña y perfecta para mi. Aparte ella me presento a mucha gente y me llevo a varios lugares e hizo que mi vida fuera un poco mas social y divertida. Aunque al principio Jacob y yo no nos conociamos muy bien, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, creando un lazo tan fuerte entre nosotros que nos queriamos como hermanos. El ya tenia experiencia trabajando en ciudades tan grandes y agitadas como Nueva York, y el fue quien me enseño todos los trucos y maneras de trabajar con la gente de aqui, haciendo que fuera mas relajado y facil el trabajo. Tambien me ayudo a escoger un carro nuevo, fue difícil ya que me recordaba a ciertas personas, pero con el fue toda una aventura y me ayudo a escoger un lindo y hermoso Toyota Yaris.

El tiempo paso y mi vida ya tenía un rumbo fijo.

Hasta que un dia mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados. Ya habia sentido esos mareos y nauseas pero la verdad no les tome importancia ya que pense que eran por el estrés de la sobrecarga de trabajo pero ESE dia cuando estaba arreglando unos papeles con Jacob sobre exportaciones, empecé a sentir un fuerte mareo y de la nada todo se volvio negro. Cuando volvi en si, Jacob estaba a mi lado todo preocupado. Le pregunte que que me habia pasado y el me dijo que me habia desmayado. Yo no lo tome como algo importante pero Jacob insistio que debia ir a ver un medico, ya que no era normal en mi. Yo me negue y le dije que no era nada del otro mundo, que la gente se desmayaba muy seguido pero aun asi insistio tanto que esa tarde fui a ver a mi medico de cabecera. Me hizo varios estudios, de que? no se, lo único que yo quería hacer era ir a mi cama a dormir.

Dias despues mi medico me hablo en la mañana para decirme que habia algo importante de que hablar. Yo no lo pude evitar y me asuste, eso de querer hablar de algo importante no tenia buen augurio. Asi que con los nervios a flor de piel, fui a verlo. Cuando ya estaba ahí, me dijo que habia encontrado algo en mis estudios y sin evitarlo le dije que me lo dijera fuera lo que fuera. Y ahí fue cuando me solto la bomba, "Señorita Swan, Muchas Felicidades, usted esta embarazada!!". Mi primera reaccion fue quedarme en shock...embarazada... habia dicho embarazada. Estaba sorprendida, como habia pasado esto?? como??...bueno si sabia como... pero...bueno... ustedes me entienden no?? Pero despues de pensarlo bien, ¡DIOS IBA A TENER UN BEBE! UN HERMOSO Y BELLO BEBE! no lo podía creer, estaba extasiada. Hasta ahorita había pensado que todo iba bien, que mi vida se estaba enderezando e iba a la perfeccion. Pero esto, esto era la cereza del pastel. Era algo que no habia planeado, pero que me habia dado la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, ya que ahora no era solo "yo" sino "el y yo". Fue lo que desde ese día me dio las fuerzas para seguir y pensar en un futuro muchisimo mejor.

Inmediatamente termine mi consulta, sali a la casa de Jake. No lo voy a negar, me diverti un rato haciendolo sufrir pero despues de ver que al pobre le estaba dando un infarto le dije la verdad. Lo mismo hice con Elizabeth cuando hable con ella por telefono pero despues de que pasaron de la ira (porque los habia asustado) al shock (ya que no lo podian creer), me felicitaron pero a la vez se preocuparon ya que sabian que tenia que decirselo a Edward. Fue ahí cuando me asalto la verdad, tenia que decirselo, el tenia el derecho de saber que estaba esperando un hijo suyo pero...no podia, no tenia el valor de verlo de nuevo, decirselo y ver como por compromiso se ataba a mi. No, no podria vivir con ello, y por eso no iba a decirselo. El no queria una vida conmigo antes pues menos ahora que esta embarazada.. No, no señor, el bebe era solo mio y de nadie mas. Tanto Jake como Elizabeth no estaban deacuerdo pero decidieron respetar mi decisión, porque sabian que aunque me dijeran algo iba a seguir igual de terca.

Y asi habian pasado los meses (entre antojos, cambios de humor, visitas al doctor, cambios fisicos, compras para el bebe, arreglos para el cuarto del bebe, clases de yoga, clases para recibir al bebe y mi trabajo) hasta llegar al dia de hoy. No fue facil, pero con la ayuda de mis amigos pude superarlo. Pero a pesar de todo el apoyo que tenia por parte de ellos, me sentia sola, muy sola. La verdad necesitaba a alguien que estuviera conmigo, apoyandome, diciendome que todo iba a estar bien, que me acompañara a los ultrasonidos y a todas esas clases para recibir al bebe..... para que me hacia tonta lo necesitaba a el, al culpable de todo esto.

Hoy habia sido un dia en especial pesado ya que habia tenido cita con el medico y aparte Elizabeth (la cual estaba en la ciudad para ayudarme con todo esto) me habia sometido a una tarde de compras de ultimo momento. A pesar de que el medico me dijo que tenia que descansar ya que en mi condición no era prudente, porque lo digo??? pues porque..... pero en eso mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jake (el cual nos habia acompañado) al decirme que ya habias llegado a mi casa. Me baje con sumo cuidado de la camioneta y tome las bolsas, ambos quisieron ayudarme pero me negue. Me despedi y me meti a mi casa. "Por fin" pense. Deje las bolsas en la sala pero en el momento en que me daba cuenta q me faltaba una, alguien toco a la puerta. Fui y abri.

- Jake creo que se me.....- en serio pense que era Jake trayendo la bolsa que se me olvido pero ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! no era el, era Edward, si Edward Cullen.

-Hola Isabella.- me dijo parado como si nada enfrente de la puerta. Inmediatamente me recupere del shock, trate de cerrar la puerta pero el fue mas agil y lo impidio.-creo que eso es muy descortes de tu parte, no crees??

- Que quieres??.- dije asustada, tapandome la panza con mi gabardina, pero solo un milagro lo podria hacer. Y sin siquiera darme cuenta el ya habia entrado y cerrado la puerta.

- Hablar contigo.- dijo serio, mirándome minuciosamente.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar.- dije volteandome

-Pues yo si.- dijo agarrandome del brazo y volteandome de nuevo.- Pero antes que nada me puedes explicar ESTO.- dijo abriendo mi gabardina y señalando mi vientre. Iba a replicar pero el me interrumpió.- Y ni se te ocurra decir que nada Isabella porque no soy un estupido.

- Pues que bueno que no eres un estupido, y como tal, creo que podras deducir por tus propios medios que es ESTO.- dije soltandome de su agarre.

-Eso... quiere decir que....que... que estas... embarazada??.- dijo balbuceando. Yo me fui y me sente en el sillon

- Bella???.- dijo siguiendome

-Edward???

-Te estoy preguntando....

-PUES QUE NO ES OBVIO!!! CLARO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA.- dije alzando la voz. Pero despues me acorde que no debia hacer esfuerzos y trate de relajarme.

-Y es mio??.-dijo serio. En verdad estaba hablando en serio?!!!!!!

-No...- le dije molesta. Iba a hacerlo sufrir todo lo que pudiera. Y creo que logre mi cometido ya que se quedo congelado.

-En-ton-ces de qui-en es??.- dijo nervioso. ACASO ESTABA BROMEANDO??!

-Mios... mios.. solo mios.- dije molesta

-Que???.- dijo sorprendido

-Ya te lo dije son mios y de nadie mas. Yo soy su padre y su madre

-QUEE?? eso es imposible Isabella. Por logica....

-DIOS MIO EDWARD Y DICES QUE NO ERES ESTUPIDO!!! SI EDWARD!!! TU ERES EL PADRE!!! TU Y NADIE MAS QUE TU!!! pero desgraciadamente perdiste ese titulo desde hace meses. Asi que ni te hagas ilusiones si. Nosotros no necesitamos de ti y tu por lo que vi antes, no necesitas de nosotros.- dije bastante molesta. En serio entre Edward y las hormonas me habian sacado de quicio y no habia podido aguantar mas

-Que??.- dijo sorprendido.- de que demonios estas hablando Isabella??

-Ya me oiste, desde ese dia en el supermercado...- pero su risa me interrumpio. Ahora de que se estaba riendo??.- Se puede saber que es tan gracioso para ti???

-En serio Bella?? Estas...

-"EN SERIO ISABELLA??!!"! NI QUE NADA.-dije arremedandolo.- Yo te vi Edward... te vi muy cariñosito con otra mujer ese dia despues de lo del prado. Y no me lo niegues porque sabes que es verdad.- dije molesta

-No, no lo niego.- dijo serio. Me sorprendio, en serio, me sorprendio. Nunca pense que lo llegara a admitir. Pero antes de que le dijera algo.- Pero si te hubieras acercado mas te hubieras dado cuenta que esa mujer de la que hablas era mi prima Carmen, te acuerdas de ella?? Pues si era ella y si tuvieras la suficiente confianza en mi..

-COMO QUIERES QUE CONFIE EN TI DESPUES DE LO QUE....

-PERO ISABELLA ESO YA PASO... SI FUE UN ERROR... pero te demostre con todo mi corazon que te amo.. y que nunca.. NUNCA ME OISTE ¡!!! TE ENGAÑARIA CON OTRA MUJER!!! PORQUE TU ERES LA UNICA MUJER EN MI VIDA!!! TU ERES LA RAZON DE MI EXISTIR!!! ERES POR LO CUAL ME LEVANTO TODAS LAS MAÑANAS!!! POR LO CUAL ME EXIJO TODOS LOS DIAS POR SER MEJOR!!! Y SIN EL CUAL NO PUEDO VIVIR!!! ..Y ME DUELE ISABELLA!!!ME DUELE QUE NO CONFIES EN MI. SI FUI UN TONTO, TE PLANTE, TE HICE LLORAR, TE DEJE SOLA Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS..PERO ¡¡¡¡OYEME ISABELLA!!!¡¡¡OYEME BIEN!! NUNCA TE ENGAÑE, NUNCA SE ME PASO POR LA CABEZA...

Me quede congelada, no lo podia creer. En serio habia sido tan estupida para no pedirle una explicación antes y por haber hecho conjeturas erronias e irme.

-Si era ella.. porque no me dijiste...

-PORQUE NO TUVE TIEMPO!!! cuando te vi, tu ya estabas afuera y cuando trate de alcanzarte en la parada de taxi, ya te habias ido. Llegue a la casa y ya no estabas y por mas que te busque, no pude encontrarte.- dijo secandose unas lagrimas

Me sentia tan estupida, tan tonta por no haber confiado en el. Ya me lo habia dicho un monton de veces ese dia en el prado y fui yo la que no confio en el. La que hizo que todo esto sucediera y que los dos salieramos heridos. Pero no podia quedarme asi, tenia que hacer algo. Iba a acercarme para ir y pedirle perdon. Cuando...

-Oye Isa se te olvido una...- conocia esa voz. Y lo vi, ahí parado viendonos sorprendido estaba Jake- Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí??? Porque estas llorando Isa?? Acaso este imbecil te hizo algo??.- dijo soltando la bolsa y subiendo los puños.

No me habia dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta ese momento y efectivamente estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas pero cuando le iba a contestar, Edward me gano.

-El imbecil lo seras tu porque....

-Como me dijiste??.- dijo Jacob molesto

-Imbecil, o quieres que te lo deletree estupido.- dijo Edward poniendole énfasis en la ultima palabra

-Ahora si te lo ganaste.- y antes de que yo me diera cuenta. Los dos ya estaban en el piso, matandose a puñetazos. Trate por todo los medios de separarlos pero con la panzota que tenia no podia hacer nada. Ya me estaba desesperando cuando...

-Jake....- dije despacio pero seguia tan metido en la pelea, que no me hizo caso.

-Edward...- pero ninguno de los dos me hacia caso

- CARAJOS!! ALGUIEN ME PUEDE HACER CASO!!!!.- dije con todas mis fuerzas. Y en ese momento los dos pararon de golpearse y se me quedaron mirando

-Que pasa?? .- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Creo...creo que se me ha roto la fuente.- dije señalando el piso. En donde habia un charco de agua.


	7. Sorpresa tras sorpresa Parte 1

**VII.- Sorpresa tras sorpresa (Parte 1)**

**Edward Pov**

Terror. Nervios. Frustacion. Impotencia.

Asi es como me sentia.

Esos eran los sentimientos que me dominaban por completo en este momento y creanme cuando les digo que combinados, no son la cosa mas placenteras. Pero ahorita no sabia que hacer, no tenia ni la mas minima idea. Y eso mismo, me hacia sentir impotente, lo cual estaba haciendo que me estuviera comiendo por dentro.

De todas las situaciones que pense que pasarian cuando nos volvieramos a ver, esta era la ultima que se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Imaginaba cualquier otra cosa...pero esto lo del embarazo era sorprendente, increíblemente sorprendente.

Cuando la luz de la calle la alumbro con claridad esa noche, no lo podia creer. Al principio, pense que habia engordado pero despues de unos minutos me di cuenta que era ilogico. Nadie podria engordar tanto en tan poquitos meses... a menos que estuviera embarazada. Ahí fue que me cayo el veinte y me di cuenta que en verdad ella estaba embarazada. Que ella llevaba cargando ahí dentro una personita y esa personita era mia.... mia y de ella. Estaba contento, alegre, extasiado, iba a tener un hijo ¡IBA A SER PADRE! Queria gritarle a los 4 vientos que la mujer que amaba iba a tener un hijo mio.

Iba a salir del carro cuando de repente, como si una bomba me cayera del cielo, me llego la idea de que a lo mejor no era mio sino de otro. Pero no, no podia ser. A la vista se via que tenia 7 u 8 meses y si hacemos cuentas...ella tendria que haberme engañado cuando estabamos juntos o instantáneamente cuando rompimos y ella se fue. Pero no, eso no podia ser posible, el bebe tenia que ser mio, debia de ser mio e iba a comprobarlo.

Asi que con los pantalones bien puestos, sali del coche y fui a su portico y toque el timbre. Espere unos segundos y cuando se abrio la puerta, la vi. Tan hermosa como siempre, no error, aun mas hermosa que de costumbre.

- Jake creo que se me.....- y vi sus hermosos ojos, se notaba (mas bien era obvio) que no me esperaba, ni por remoto que fuera.

-Hola Isabella.-dije serio. Ella trato de cerrarme la puerta, pero como yo era mas agil la detuve a tiempo.-creo que eso es muy descortes de tu parte, no crees??

- Que quieres??.- dijo asustada, tratando de taparse con su gabardina pero no habia cosa en ese momento que le ocultara esa hermosa barriga.

- Hablar contigo.- dije serio. Pero el verla ahí parada sobre el umbral, no pude evitar estudiarla minuciosamente. Su cabello estaba mas largo, aunque seguia siendo ondulado y de color café; su cuerpo, aunque habia embarnecido un poco debido a su estado, seguia siendo delgado; y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos chocolotes, se notaba que tenian ese brillo especial, magico. Pero que en este momento estaba mezclado con miedo.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar.- dijo volteandose

-Pues yo si.- dije agarrandola del brazo y volteandola de nuevo, sin ser brusco en el movimiento.- Pero antes que nada me puedes explicar ESTO.- dije abriendo su gabardina y señalando su vientre.- Y ni se te ocurra decir que nada Isabella porque no soy un estupido.

- Pues que bueno que no eres un estupido, y como tal, creo que podras deducir por tus propios medios que es ESTO

-Eso... quiere decir que....que... que estas... embarazada??.- dije estupidamente pero antes de poder componerlo, ella ya se habia ido a sentar dejandome con la palabra en la boca. Aun asi segui insistiendo.- Bella???.

-Edward???.- me dijo sarcásticamente.

-Te estoy preguntando...

-PUES QUE NO ES OBVIO!!! CLARO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA.- dijo alzando la voz

-Y es mio??.-dije serio. Juro por Dios que iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero se me salio sin siquiera pensarlo.

-No.....- esas dos palabras me tomaron por sorpresa e hicieron que el mundo se me vinieran encima asi que pregunte :

-En-ton-ces de qui-en es??.

-Mios... mios.. solo mios.- dijo molesta

-Que???.

-Ya te lo dije son mios y de nadie mas. Yo soy su padre y su madre

-QUEE?? eso es imposible Isabella. Por logica....

-DIOS MIO EDWARD Y DICES QUE NO ERES ESTUPIDO!!! SI EDWARD!!! TU ERES EL PADRE!!! TU Y NADIE MAS QUE TU!!! pero desgraciadamente perdiste ese titulo desde hace meses. Asi que ni te hagas ilusiones si. Nosotros no necesitamos de ti y tu por lo que vi antes, no necesitas de nosotros...

-Que??.- dije sorprendido.- de que demonios estas hablando Isabella??

-Ya me oiste, desde ese dia en el supermercado...- se que sonara insensible pero en el mismo instante que oi la palabra "supermercado" me empeze a atacar de la risa.

-En serio Bella?? Estas...

-"EN SERIO ISABELLA??!!"! NI QUE NADA.-dijo arremedandome. Me quede estatico nunca la habia visto asi de molesta.- Yo te vi Edward... te vi muy cariñosito con otra mujer ese dia despues de lo del prado. Y no me lo niegues porque sabes que es verdad

-No, no lo niego.- dije seguro de mi mismo. Vi su cara de incredulidad pero al ver que iba a discutirme. Me apure y dije.- Pero si te hubieras acercado mas te hubieras dado cuenta que esa mujer de la que hablas era mi prima Carmen, te acuerdas de ella?? Pues si era ella y si tuvieras la suficiente confianza en mi..

-COMO QUIERES QUE CONFIE EN TI DESPUES DE LO QUE....

-PERO ISABELLA ESO YA PASO... SI FUE UN ERROR... pero te demostre con todo mi corazon que te amo.. y que nunca.. NUNCA ME OISTE ¡!!! TE ENGAÑARIA CON OTRA MUJER!!! PORQUE TU ERES LA UNICA MUJER EN MI VIDA!!! TU ERES LA RAZON DE MI EXISTIR!!! ERES POR LO CUAL ME LEVANTO TODAS LAS MAÑANAS!!! POR LO CUAL ME EXIJO TODOS LOS DIAS POR SER MEJOR!!! Y SIN EL CUAL NO PUEDO VIVIR!!! ..Y ME DUELE ISABELLA!!!ME DUELE QUE NO CONFIES EN MI. SI FUI UN TONTO, TE PLANTE, TE HICE LLORAR, TE DEJE SOLA Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS..PERO ¡¡¡¡OYEME ISABELLA!!!¡¡¡OYEME BIEN!! NUNCA TE ENGAÑE, NUNCA SE ME PASO POR LA CABEZA....- Nunca en mi vida le habia gritado a una mujer ¡NUNCA! y mucho menos a Bella pero esto era la gota que derramo el vaso. Ya no lo soportaba mas, a pesar de haberle dicho un millon de veces que la amaba, ella seguia desconfiando y eso en verdad me dolia y mucho. Su desconfianza eran dagas que me atravesaban por completo.

-Si era ella.. porque no me dijiste...- dijo sorprendida

-PORQUE NO TUVE TIEMPO!!! cuando te vi, tu ya estabas afuera y cuando trate de alcanzarte en la parada de taxi, ya te habias ido. Llegue a la casa y ya no estabas y por mas que te busque, no pude encontrarte.- me empece a secar las lagrimas, hasta ese momento no me habia dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Oye Isa se te olvido una...- cuando oi la voz me voltee rapidamente. Ahí parado habia a un joven y cuando lo vi fue como si una llama dentro de mi se prendiera.- Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí??? Porque estas llorando Isa?? Acaso este imbecil te hizo algo??.- Y de nuevo me voltee para darme cuenta que no era el unico que habia estado llorando. Pero tambien me di cuenta que el chucho ese me habia llamado imbecil.... y señores nadie NADIE me llamaba imbecil....

-El imbecil lo seras tu porque....

-Como me dijiste??.- dijo el chucho ese

-Imbecil, o quieres que te lo deletree estupido.- dije con el mayor desprecio posible

-Ahora si te lo ganaste.- y de la nada el chucho ese se me hecho encima. Logico, yo no me iba a dejar, asi que le devolvi cada golpe que el me daba.

- CARAJOS!! ALGUIEN ME PUEDE HACER CASO!!!!.- estabamos tan metidos en la pelea que no nos habiamos dado cuenta que Bella nos estaba llamando.-Que pasa?? .- dijimos los dos a la vez

-Creo...creo que se me ha roto la fuente.- dijo señalando un charco en el piso.

Desde ese momento fue como si todo sucediera en "camara rapida". Me acuerdo que en ese momento llego Elizabeth y se nos quedo viendo como si fueramos bichos raros, pero al escuchar los quejidos de Bella, se fue a ayudarla inmediatamente. Tanto el chucho como yo dejamos a lado la pelea y nos fuimos a ayudarlas, pero no sabiamos que hacer, estabamos en shock. Elizabeth nos desperto de nuestro trance y nos dijo que la teniamos que llevar al hospital. Mientras la cargaba, vi que el chucho y Elizabeth subian por algo, pero me daba igual, a mi la que me importaba era Bella y nadie mas. A mitad del camino hacia mi carro oi como Elizabeth me gritaba que era mejor llevarla en la camioneta, iba a replicarle pero Bella iba quejandose cada vez mas. Asi que me subi con ella en la parte de atrás y nos fuimos lo mas rapido que el chucho podia hacia el hospital. De ahí en adelante solo recuerdo haberla sostenido durante el camino, dandole palabras de aliento para que soportara unos minutos mas y al llegar al hospital solo verla partir junto con un medico.

Y veanme aquí sentado en la sala de espera, sufriendo por ella, sufriendo por nuestro pequeño. Porque desde el momento que llegamos a este hospital no se han atrevido a decirnos nada esos desgraciados ¡ES QUE NO SABIAN QUE HABIA GENTE PREOCUPADA POR ELLA AQUÍ AFUERA! Estaba por levantarme e irle a decir de cosas a la enfermera cuando mi celular sono.

-Hola.- dije algo ronco

-Edward?? EDWARD!! se puede saber donde estas?? te has dado cuanta que son las 7 de la mañana, estaba muerta de la preocupación. Sabes lo que es despertarse y ver que has desaparecido. Pense que te habia pasado algo...- dijo mi hermana toda histerica. Mire mi reloj y efectivamente ya era de mañana, pero debido a lo preocupado que estaba ni me habia dado cuenta.

-Estoy bien, Alice, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Estoy en el hospital..

-COMO QUE ESTAS EN EL HOSPITAL?? Y ESO ES ESTAR BIEN?? DIOS MIO EDWARD PUES QUE TE PASO... PERO EN QUE HOSPITAL ESTAS VOY EN ESTE MOMENTO POR TI...

-Tranquila, Alice, yo no soy el que esta internado. Es Bella es que..

-BELLA???!! DIOS MIO PUES QUE PASO!!... OH DIOS MIO??!!NO TE ATREVISTE VERDAD EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN?? DIME QUE NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE IR a VERLA Y ENFRETARTE A ELLA!!!...dios mio no habras..

-QUE??!! NOOOO, no como se te ocurre Alice!!!.- en verdad mi hermana me creia capaz de atentar en contra de la vida de Bella, en serio ya esta loca.- no es que lo que paso fue....- y le conte todo con lujo de detalles desde que me fui del hotel hasta ahorita. Despues de unos segundos de silencio, ella volvio a hablar.

-Entonces estaba embarazada y no te lo dijo, verdad??.- dijo ella ya mas tranquila.

-No, Alice, no me lo dijo.- sabia que iba a hacer la pregunta del millon asi que me adelante.- y si me preguntas el porque, no lo se.- pero en ese momento, el medico con el que se fue Bella llego mi lado.

-Son ustedes familiares de la señorita Swan??

-Si.- dijimos los tres a la vez. Y fue cuando me di cuenta que ellos todavía seguian aquí, pero la verdad no me importaban.

- Y quien de los dos es el padre??.- nos dijo el medico, señalandonos al chucho y a mi.

-Yo.- dije inmediatamente. Y los otros dos, aunque algo dudosos, asintieron con la cabeza. Gracias a dios me daban un poco de apoyo.

-Bueno antes de tratarlo, señor.- y me quede en shock. Como que tratarlo?? la que estaba mal era Bella no yo. Pero al ver la duda en mi cara, el medico señalo mi cara y me di cuenta que debido a la pelea habia quedado "algo mal". Pero no le di importancia y con la mano le dije que prosiguiera.- Bueno como iba diciendo, antes de tratarlo, quisieramos tener su consentimiento, de que en caso de que las cosas se compliquen, meter a la señorita Swan a la sala de cirugía lo antes posible...

-Complicarse?? en que sentido se pueden complicar las cosas???.- dije algo nervioso

-Debido al alto estado de estrés que sufrio la señorita Swan ha empezado a dar a luz antes de tiempo. Y por eso, puede que haya algun problema con los bebes, aunque por el momento todo esta bien, ya que la tenemos en observación, pero..

-Los BEBESSSS???.- pregunte sorprendido. Habia escuchado bien.

-Si, señor, los BEBES. La señorita Swan espera gemelos o mellizos. Pero bueno, en todo caso, necesito su consentimiento...

-Si, doctor, lo tiene.- dije anonadado

- Esta bien. Entonces en un momento le envio a una enfermera para que los trate a usted y a su compañero. Y si usted gusta despues puede ir a ver a la señorita.- dijo el medico retirandose. Pero a mi no me importaba. Estaba en shock, gemelos...dijo gemelos o mellizos. No uno sino dos. Dos bebes. ¡CLARO! como no se me pudo haber ocurrido. Dado que Alice y yo somos mellizos cabía la minima posibilidad que tanto ella como yo pudieramos tener mellizos o gemelos, pero nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Estaba en mi trance cuando.

-Sorprendente no???.- dijo Elizabeth. Y fue cuando me voltee a verla a ella y al chucho, los cuales estaban muy abrasaditos.- Tampoco ella se lo esperaba pero resulta que le salio dos por uno.- dijo riendose.- No te voy a negar que cuando se entero estaba contentisima pero despues se empezo a preocupar ya que de por si un bebe era... como decirlo...complicado pues dos mas y luego hechale el ser madre soltera. Pero nosotros le dijimos que no habia problema que ella contaba con nosotros y que no la ibamos a abandonar...

- Desde cuando supo que estaba embarazada???.- dije serio

-Dos meses despues de que llegamos ella y yo a Nueva York.- me dijo el chucho. Lo cual me sorprendio.- Un dia se empezo a sentir mal e inmediatamente la mande al medico ya que no era tipico en ella. Dias despues, nos dio la sorpresa del embarazo. Aunque cuando no los dijo nos dio un gran susto. Te acuerdas Lizzie???.- dijo el Chucho riendo.

-Claro, casi me muero de susto ese dia...- y asi fue como me entere de como la habia pasado ella todos estos meses. Cada pequeño detalle que ella habia vivido. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que tanto a Elizabeth como Jacob (el cual andaba con Elizabeth y veia a Bella como hermana) les debia tanto la vida de mis bebes como la de Bella, ya que ellos habia hecho lo que yo no.

En ese momento, me acorde de Alice. Entre esto y aquello la habia dejado colgada en el telefono. Pero cuando menos me lo espere, ella ya estaba ahí adelante y he de decir enojada, muy enojada.

-Perdon Alice, en serio, se me fue que...- dije suplicando

-Si, ya no te preocupes. Te entiendo, alcance a oir parte de lo que dijo el medico y de lo que Elizabeth te conto asi que...- dijo levantando los hombros como si no le importara, pero yo sabia que si se habia sentido aunque sea un poco.- Pero bueno cambiando de tema, ahora que vas a hacer??

-Si, Edward que vas a hacer??.- dijo Elizabeth mirandome inquisitivamente.

-Con respecto a que????.- dije haciendome el tonto

-Pues como que a que?!!!.- dijo mi hermana.- Pues con Bella y mis sobrinos.

Aunque Alice no lo sabia eso yo ya lo tenia planeado antes de venir aquí y muchisimo antes de saber que Bella estaba embarazada. Pero ahora las cosas habian cambiado y por lo tanto mis planes tambien.... y ahora que lo pienso, creo que necesitaba algo de ayuda.

- Pero antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, tengo que confesarte algo???.- dijo algo nerviosa

-Cuando venia para aca, recibi una llamada de Jasper y... tambien de Emmet...y...

-Y les dijiste la verdad, verdad??.- dije no un tanto sorprendido. Sabia que tarde o temprano iban a llamar y les tendria que aclarar cuantas sobretodo a Emmet.

-Ehmmm..si.. y dicen que van a tomar el proximo vuelo disponible

-Bueno pues ya que...ademas para lo que tengo planeado, necesito toda la ayuda posible

- Y que tienes pensado??.- me pregunto Elizabeth

-A pues ya veras querida Elizabeth, ya lo veras.

_**Bueno ps aquí esta otro capitulo mas ojala les haya gustado, perdon si me tarde mucho es que investigando algunas cositas que ya veran mas tarde pero bueno...**_

_**Tambien quiero agradecerles de nuevo a todas ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo para leer el fic y sin las cuales esto no seria posible, y tmb a todas aquellas que me han dejado un review o han puesto la historia en alerts ¡muchas gracias!Y antes de irme quiero decir tres cosas:**_

_**Primero Kiyoky Gracias por recordarme que los hombres se dejan llevar mas por la testosterona que por las neuronas jajaja , aunque ya me habia dado cuenta yo tmb pero el estudiar en una escuela de puras niñas a uno se lo olvida jajaja, y creeme el que me lo recordaras me ayudo mucho para este capitulo y creo q se noto mucho no jajajaja**_

_**Segundo.- Aridenere chicaaaaaa me descubriste en el acto jajajaja creo que cuando me lo dijiste casi me da el patatus jajaja. Y yo que pense que lo habia cubierto bien y eso que lo revise miles de veces para que no quedara muy obvio pero creo que algo por ahí se me colo jajaja. Aunque... todavía no se sabe si son gemelos o mellizos jajaja a ver si le vuelves a sorprender **_

_**Y tercero.. esto va a para mis vampiresas favoritas... Mr. Darcy HP ya era hora de que se inscribiera ya se habia tardado jajaja y Rosexy ya te diste cuenta quien es Mr. Darcy HP jajajaja y sino investigalo jajaja**_


	8. Sorpresa tras sorpresa Parte 2

**VIII.- Sorpresa tras sorpresa (Parte 2)**

**Bella Pov**

...58....59.....60... Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.......

Habian pasado horas desde que llegue al hospital, tantas que al parecer ya iba a amanecer. Cuando en la casa se me rompio la fuente crei que todo el mundo se me venia encima, los pequeños no debian de nacer todavía, faltaba semanas para eso. Durante el camino crei que me moria debido a las contracciones, eran demasiado continuas y fuertes. Inmediatamente al llegar al hospital me metieron a una sala para revisarme tanto a mi como a los bebes, me hicieron varios estudios y despues me llevaron a una habitación donde me dijeron que me estarian monitoreando continuamente para saber el estado de los bebes y asi no ocurriera nada malo.

A lo largo de mi embarazo, muchas veces me habian dicho que el tener gemelos o mellizos era algo peligroso. Pero siempre me hice de oidos sordos, creia que eran tonterias o comentarios de mujeres que solo querian asustarme pero ahora me doy cuenta de la verdad. Nunca en mi vida pense que el estar a punto de dar la vida a otro ser fuera una experiencia demasiado preocupante. Dios es mi testigo que quiero a estos bebes mas que a la vida misma pero si les llegara a ocurrir algo a mis pequeños no se que iba a ser.

-Sra. Swan.- abri los ojos y vi a la enfermera que me estaba acompañando. Vi que alzaba la mano y me di cuenta que "al parecer" le estaba cortando la circulación. La solte inmediatamente, y le sonrei de forma avergonzada.- no se preocupe Sra. Swan.- dijo sonriendome y sobandose su mano.- es normal, sobretodo cuando las mamas son primerizas y el padre no se encuentra o esta en camino. Pero ya no se preocupe, en algunos segundos llegara su esposo, solo que lo estan atendiendo debido a las heridas que traia.

-¿Mi esposo?.- dije, pero en ese momento me llego otra contracción y le agarre la mano a la enfermera. Dios esto se estaba haciendo mas doloroso cada minuto que pasaba.

- Si, el Sr. Edward, solo que debido a las heridas que traia, el medico le.....- pero yo ya no escuchaba. En ese momento me quede estatica.

Edward. Edward estaba aquí y con todo esto se me habia olvidado, desde el momento que entre al hospital toda mi atención habia sido solamente para los bebes y su bienestar. Pero ahora que me acordaba, aun tenia que hablar y arreglar ciertos asuntos con el.

No voy a negar que al principio estaba un poco escéptica pero el verlo en ese estado de desesperación durante la pelea y el que llorara (cosa que nunca hacia) y sobretodo el ver su cara de preocupación durante el camino al hospital, me habia convencido completamente que el todavía me siguia amando como yo lo amaba. Eso fue lo que me hizo ver que las cosas no se podian quedar asi. Me habia dado cuenta que ya habia sido lo suficientemente estupida durante estos meses para todavía seguir siendolo y no ver que el me necesitaba al igual que yo lo necesitaba a el. Que al momento de huir y no hablar con el, yo habia hechado por la borda la oportunidad de que los dos fueramos felices juntos, de que los dos pudieramos formar una hermosa familia. El solo pensar que si no me hubiera buscado y encontrado, el no tendria idea de que estaba embarazada y por lo tanto tampoco mis pequeños sabrian quien era su padre. Y eso me dolia, porque toda habia sido un malentendido, un maldito malentendido que nos habia costado meses de nuestra felicidad. Pero ya no era hora de lamentarse y llorar sino de actuar y arreglarlo.

En ese momento oi que alguien abria la puerta. Y lo vi, ahora mucho mejor, estaba igual desde la ultima vez que lo vi, con ese pelo cobrizo desordenado que tanto me gustaba, con ese porte que lo hacia ver como alguien del siglo antepasado, con esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaban y esa sonrisa Colgate que me derretia. Todo esto acompañado por un par de moretones y cicatrices, los cuales no me importaba.

-Hey.- dijo acercandose lentamente

-Hey.- dije algo nerviosa.

- Bueno, ya que el afortunado padre esta aquí creo que es mejor retirarme. Le dare algo para las contracciones.- dijo poniendome algo en la intravenosa.- pero aun asi vendre a revisarlos cada 15 minutos ok? y si necesitas algo solo toca el timbre.- y sin decir mas la enfermera se retiro dejándome sola con Edward, el cual se acercaba cada vez mas con un paso indeciso.

- Y.... como te sientes??

- Pues bien aunque....- en ese momento me llego una contracción mucho peor que los anteriores. Cerre los ojos y agarre el borde de la cama con fuerza, pero en eso senti como sus manos agarraban las mias.

-Tranquila, respira profundo. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala...- y asi siguio respirando junto conmigo hasta que se fue el dolor.- Mejor???

-Algo.- dije abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Y lo vi, sentado junto a mi, sosteniéndome la mano, ayudándome a superar esto.... como siempre lo habia hecho. Y fue cuando vi la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con el.- Edward, quisiera....

-Shhhh... ..antes de que digas algo, soy yo el que necesita desahogarse primero.- dijo seriamente.- Se que a lo largo de estos años no he sido el hombre perfecto en tu vida. Que el hombre que conociste y del que te enamoraste hace años se ha convertido en uno completamente diferente que se ha dejado llevar por el dinero y el poder. Uno que te ha decepcionado y que se ha comportado como un completo idiota. Uno que te lastimo tanto que hasta no perder el amor de su vida, se dio cuenta que no vale nada sin el. Que su vida no tiene sentido o un rumbo fijo sin que ese ser este a su lado. Pero, que gracias a esta leccion de la vida, se dio cuenta cuales son las verdaderas cosas que importan y que esta dispuesto a luchar por eso y mas. Bella.- dijo mirandome con decisión.- se que no merezco tu perdon por todo lo que te hecho pero te pido, no no te pido, te ruego que me des otra oportunidad. Una oportunidad para hacerte feliz a ti y a nuestros pequeños. A esos dos angeles que llevas en tu vientre signo de todo nuestro amor. Por favor Bella te pido una oportunidad para empezar desde cero y ser de nuevo felices y formar una familia. Por favor.- dijo por ultimo, agachando la cabeza y colocandola en mi vientre.

- Edward.- dije soltando unas lágrimas, esto si que me había matado.- Edward.- dije de nuevo pero no me contesto.- Edward por favor escuchame ahora tu a mi.- dije levantandole la cabeza, ahí fue cuando me desmorone, no podia seguir viendolo asi, con toda esa tristeza en sus ojos.- Edward tu no eres el unico que tiene la culpa, yo tambien la tengo. Si cometiste errores, pero aun asi te diste cuenta de ellos e hiciste lo posible para remediarlos. Debi creer en ti y confiar cuando me decias que me amabas y que nunca serias capaz de volver a lastimarme. Pero a la primera que te veo con una chica, pienso que me estas engañando, y eso estuvo mal. Tambien debi darte una oportunidad para explicarte y saber la verdad, pero como la cobarde que soy, hui, haciendo que los dos sufrieramos con la separacion. Pero lo peor de todo es que te oculte que estaba embarazada, que iba a ser padre y eso solo me convierte en un monstruo, uno que no merece tu perdon.- dije soltandolo y agachando la cabeza.

-No Bella no digas eso, tu no eres ningun monstruo. Solo tratabas...- iba a interrumpirlo pero el me gano.- Pero sabes que, no me importaba ya nada de eso me importa. Solo tu, los bebes y el futuro que nos espera juntos, eso es lo que en verdad me importa. Asi que que te parece si damos borron y cuenta nueva ehhh??.- me dijo con esa sonrisa tan caracteristica de el. Me quede anonadada, lo mire fijamente y me di cuenta que todo lo que decia era verdad, entonces si el estaba dispuesto a perdon el pasado porque yo no????

Lo unico que pude hacer al instante fue asentir con la cabeza y abrazarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. En eso estabamos cuando de repente oimos....

- Ya le dije señorita ¡!!!me importa un pepino si esta con el mismisimo rey de Inglaterra, es mi hermana y la quiero ver...

-Pero señor, la señorita se encuentra algo delicada ....

En eso se abrio estrepitosamente la puerta. Y cual va siendo mi sorpresa al ver ahí a mi hermano y a mi hermosa cuñada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, deje los brazos de Edward para estar en los de mi hermano. Aunque al principio los senti algo incomodos, me di cuenta que en verdad extrañaba esos enormes brazos de oso.

-Hola hermano oso.- dije regresandole el abrazo

-Hola hermanita.- dijo alejandose un poco para verme.-Dios sabes que casi me das un para cardiaco cuando este tonto me dijo que habias huido??? Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?? Porque no nos dijiste nada??? Porque no nos hablaste?? Porque hasta apenas te dejas ver ???? Porque ....

-Por dios ya basta Em!!! que parte de "d-e-l-i-c-a-d-a" no entendiste ehh??.- le grito Rosalie, acercandose y quitandolo de en medio para abrazarme.- Hay Bella que susto nos diste pero bueno el punto es que al fin te encontramos y por lo que veo....

-Hey no es justo Emmet Swan!!!! yo tambien queria entrar desde hace rato y me tuve que esperar.....- dijo una voz interrumpiendo desde la puerta. Pero no me habia dado tiempo de reaccionar cuando senti unos pequeños brazos rodeandome.- Belllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! hay Bella te extrañe tanto!!! nunca nos vuelvas hacer algo asi!!!!

- Tambien te extrañe y me alegro mucho de verte, pequeña demonio.- dije riendome.- Y tambien es un gusto verte de nuevo Jasper.- dije saludando al rubio a lado de Alice

- Tambien me alegro Bella.- dijo acercandose y dandome un abrazo.

- Y como te sientes con el embarazo??.- dijo Alice sentandose a lado mio.- Hace rato hablamos con el doctor y...

- Bien Alice Bien.- dije interrumpiendola. Hace rato el doctor me habia explicado que el estado de los bebes era algo delicado y por eso me tenia en observación pero el que me lo recordaran hacia que se me estrechara el corazon, de solo pensar que les podia pasar algo...

-Bueno.... bueno basta de caras largas, mejor dinos como es que 8 meses despues nos estamos enterando de que estas embarazada ehh??.- me dijo Emmet, pero antes de que pudiera responder Rosalie le pego y salio en mi defensa.

- Hay cariño, ya deja a tu hermana en paz. Ella tendra sus razones y tarde o temprano no las dira. Pero no la presiones y menos ahorita en su estado. Mejor pregunta si ya sabe el sexo de los bebes??.- dijo acercandose y sentándose del otro lado.- o si ya tiene pensado los nombres?? o si ya tiene todas las cosas??.... porque por lo que nos han dicho son dos.. ehhh pillenes ahora si que mataron dos pajaros de un tiro.- dijo señalándonos y riéndose. Cuando dijo eso se me vino toda la sangre a la cara, volteando para ver a Edward que estaba en la misma situación.

-ES CIERTO!!!.- dijo gritando Alice.- Hay tantas cosas que hacer, arreglar y comprar!!! Dios y en tan poco tiempo!!!!

-No te preocupes Alice.- dije despacio.- yo ya lo tengo todo arreglado....

-O no Isabella Marie Swan!!!! conociendote ya me imagino lo que hiciste.-dijo señalandome acusatoriamente.- Y ademas, son mis primeros sobrinos y merecen lo mejor de lo mejor, asi que hazte a la idea!!!

Me rei. Sabia que cuando una idea se le metia a la cabeza, a este demonio, no habia poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de parecer.- Bueno esta bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer Alice.- y sin mas me abrazo.

-Bueno, bueno teniendo ese asunto arreglado, pasemos a algo mas importante.- dijo Emmet serio. Cosa que me sorprendio.- Como piensas ponerles a las pobres criaturas porque ni creas que voy a permitir que les pongas nombres como Fulgencia, Herculano, Pascualina, Ceferino, Anacleto, Sinforiano o cualquier otro nombre ridiculo. No señor, no voy a permitir que los llames asi. Sino que clase de tio seria.

Todos nos lo quedamos viendolo anonadado. Acaso hablaba en serio???!!!! Creia que yo le iba a poner semejantes nombres a mis hijos.... definitivamente mi hermano no habia cambiado.

-Acaso estas hablando en serio Emmet??.- le dijo anonadado Edward

-POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO!!!!! acaso no has oido que un brasileño bautizó a su hijo con los apellidos de todos los jugadores de la selección de Brasil que ganó el Mundial del 70 o tambien que en paraguay una pareja nombro a su hijo Degollación de los Niños Inocentes. Capaz de que Bella les pone todos los nombres de todos sus autores favoritos; o que a la niña le ponga Olga Zana, o Lola Menta o Elva Bosso o Rosa Mela; o al niño Aquiles Canto o Elver Gon o Al K. Huete, O yo que se????

-POR DIOS EMMET COMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE TU HERMANA LE PUEDA PONER ASI A SUS HIJOS!!!!!.- dijo Rosalie gritandole

- Que!!!! puede suceder o no ?!!!!!.- dijo mi hermano inocentemente

-CLARO QUE NO EMMET!!! en primera porque Bella nunca le haria eso a nuestros hijos, segundo porque yo no lo permitiria aunque la amara con todo mi corazon y tercera ....acaso te estas dando cuenta de lo que estas diciendo???? Pero lo mas importante... se puede saber de donde demonios sacaste esos nombres???

- De Internet, porque lo dices???

- Emmet te has dado cuenta que la mayoria de los nombres....- pero en ese momento, me llego una contracción. Estaba a punto de pasar, cuando senti que algo no andaba bien. Y 5 segundos despues las maquinas empezaron a sonar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las enfermeras y el medico ya estaban a mi lado.

- Agatha prepara a la Sra Swan y tu Karen ve y aparta el quirófano.- dijo el mirando unos papeles. Las señoritas solo asintieron y se retiraron.

- Doctor Clarkson me podria decir que es.....- pero antes de que pudiera terminar el me interrumpio.

-Sra, Swan no quiero que se preocupe, pero uno de los bebes no esta respondiendo como nosotros querríamos y es por eso que necesitamos intervenir lo antes posible.- me dijo mientras la srita. Agatha y varias enfermeras mas se movian a mi alrededor. Vi como se acercaba a Edward lentamente y le dijo algo lo cual no pude oir. Despues de eso se fue. Edward inmediatamente se acerco a mi, tomandome la mano y dandome palabras de apoyo.

Minutos despues, las enfermeras habian terminado. Antes de salir todos me dieron palabras de aliento.

Iba a entrar al area de quirófanos con Edward a mi lado cuando un enfermero lo detuvo y le dijo que no podia pasar. Ahí fue cuando el panico me inundo por completo, antes no lo habia tenido porque sabia que el iba a estar a mi lado pero ahora no sabia que hacer. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando el me interrumpio.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Tanto tu como los bebes van a estar bien solo ten fe. Y no te preocupes yo voy a estar aquí esperandolos a los tres.- me dijo besandome al final.

Y sin perder tiempo las enfermeras me metieron al quirófano, rezando para que todo fuera bien.

_**CHIKASSSSSS LO HE TERMINADO JAJAJA... me refiero al capitulo obviamente jajajaja.**_

_**Mil disculpas por tardarme tanto, por lo comun no me demoro mucho pero es que como ya voy a entrar de nuevo a la escuela mi madre me ha estado molestando 'que has esto, que has aquello'... ustedes me entienden no??? y ps no habia podido actualizar pero tratare que el proximo capitulo no demore. Porque aparte quiero terminarlo antes de entrar (yo le calculo unos dos o tres capitulos mas)y asi no tenerlas en ascuas tanto tiempo.**_

_**Tambien quiero darle el credito a mi querida amiga Rosexy por darme la idea de meter a Emmet a la historia en este momento, ya que pensaba meterlo muchisimo despues. Gracias hermanaaaa. TQM.**_

_**Bueno antes de despedirme les agradezco a todo aquellos que se dan el tiempo para leer mi historia y aparte dejarme algunos reviews y alerts. MUCHAS GRACIASSS. Sin mas m despido. Besos y abrazos estilo emmet a todas.**_

_**P.D. El caso de las parejas que les pusieron asi a sus hijos es cierta, estuve investigando en Internet y creanme que es impresionante. Y les recomendaria que los nombres que pongo para los niños y las niñas no los digan en voz alta, ya que puede haber malos entendido. jajajajaja si ustedes entienden jajajaja.**_


	9. Preocupaciones

**IX.- Preocupaciones **

**Edwards Pov**

Dicen que la vida puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos o que puede dar un giro de 360 grados en segundos, lo cual puede cambiarte para la eternidad. Y creanme cuando les digo que si yo mismo no lo hubiera experimentado, nunca le hubiera creido a la persona que me lo contara.

En las ultimas 36 horas, mi vida habia dado tantos giros en tan poco tiempo que en este momento sentia que si habia uno mas no lo aguantaria. Habian pasado tantas cosas: el encontrarme con ella; enfrentarme con ella; el saber que estaba embarazada; el pelearme con Jacob; la carrera contra el tiempo para llegar al hospital porque se le habia roto la fuente; la preocupacion de saber que ella estaba en peligro; el saber la verdad sobre ella en este tiempo que no estuvimos juntos; el poder aclarar las cosas y por fin reconciliarnos; y sobretodo, y creo que la mas feliz de toda mi vida, la dicha de saber que iba a ser papá de dos hermosos bebes. Pero creo que no conforme con todo eso, la vida se habia empeñado en guardar "lo mejor para el final" y enviarme esto.

Les confieso que si antes me habia sentido nervioso, aterrado, frustrado e impotente, ahora estaba lo que le seguia. No, no lo que le seguia, lo doble que eso. No, mas bien lo triple ¡ Lo cuadruple!

No lo entendia. La verdad es que por mas que le daba vueltas y vueltas a mi cabeza, no sabia que habia estado mal, que era lo que habia pasado para que todo cambiara. Todo esta yendo viento en popa, ya nos habias reconciliado y nuestra familia y amigos estaban aquí. Y con las tonterias que estaba diciendo Emmet la tension se habia estado bajando. Todo estaba mejorando poco a poco. Pero de repente, en tan solo 5 segundos todo cambio, ella se sintio mal y las maquinas empezaron a pitar, nadie entendía nada. Tanto los chicos como yo nos habiamos quedado en shock, todo habia sido tan rapido que no sabiamos que hacer. Desperte de mi transe cuando el doctor me hablo y me dijo que fuera con ella, y que despues queria hablar conmigo. No perdi un segundo mas y fui a su lado. Al terminar las enfermeras de prepararla, la sacaron para llevarla al quirófano. Estaba decido a estar en todo momento con ella y cumplir mi promesa de no dejarla sola nunca mas, cuando un enfermero salio para decirme que no podia entrar. Mire a Bella y vi que estaba entrando en panico, tenia que aguantarme y ser fuerte por ella y por los bebes. Asi que le di unas palabras de aliento y la deje ir, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de la preocupación.

Y ahora estaba aquí parado sin poder creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, cuando de repente senti una mano en mi hombro y voltee instantáneamente a ver quien era.

- Que bueno que lo encuentro aquí Sr. Cullen.- dijo el doctor ya vestido para entrar al quirofono.- necesito hablar claro con usted.

- Que esta pasando doctor? Por que no puedo pasar con mi novia? y lo mas importante que es lo que tienen mis hijos???.- dije preocupado, estaba claro desde que me hablo en el cuarto que algo no andaba bien, se veia a leguas _(N/A.- es una expresión que quiere decir que "Muy claramente")_

- Sr. Cullen, le sere franco e ire al punto. Al parecer uno de los cordones se enredo y uno de los bebes no esta recibiendo el oxigeno suficiente, por lo cual tenemos que intervenir lo mas pronto posible, ya que esto puede traer mayores complicaciones tanto para la madre como para el otro bebe.- dijo el doctor sin rodeos.- No le dije esto a la Srita. Swan porque se que esto la preocuparia demasiado, lo cual haria que todo se complicara y tornara la situación mas delicada de lo que ya es. Pero a usted prefiero hablarle con la verdad.- iba a replicarle cuando.- Se que esta situación no es nada facil pero quiero que se tranquilice y confie en mi. Como es un procedimiento delicado que necesita de precision y rapidez prefiero que usted no este presente.- Iba a interrumpirlo de nuevo cuando me dijo.- Se que es difícil estar aquí afuera pero confie en mi cuando le digo que es lo mejor. Ahora si me disculpa.- y sin mas que decir se fue, dejandome aun mas preocupado con respecto a su declaracion. Todo esto parecia un mal sueño, el cual parecia no acabarse nunca.

No habian pasado ni 5 minutos cuando oi unos pasos apresurados detrás de mi. Me voltee de nuevo y ahí estaban Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmet corriendo hacia mi. Me dirigi hacia ellos con paso lento pero de repente.

-Edward que esta pasando??!! que fue todo eso?? QUE DEMONIOS LE ESTA PASANDO A MI HERMANA??!!.- dijo Emmet agarrandome de la camisa

-Por el amor de Dios Emmet!!!! tranquilizate, Edward no tiene la culpa de lo que esta pasando.- dijo Rosalie tomandolo de los brazos y haciendo que me soltara.- Ademas estamos en un hospital

- Es que....es que...DEMONIOS!!! ES MI HERMANA Y ELLOS MIS SOBRINOS!!! Y EL NO SABER QUE CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO ME ESTA MATANDO... Y VERLO AQUÍ TAN TRANQUILO MAS.- dijo Emmet empujandome otra vez contra la pared. Pero el que dijera que yo, ¡QUE YO! estaba tranquilo era algo que no podia aguantar. Una cosa era el que me azotara contra la pared, pero esto...

- TRANQUILO????!!! CREES QUE YO ESTOY TRANQUILO???!!!CREES QUE ESTO ES FACIL PARA MI???!!! QUE TODO ESTO ME SIENTA BIEN???!!!! POR EL AMOR DE DIOS EMMET LOS QUE ESTAN AHÍ ADENTRO SON EL AMOR DE MI VIDA Y MIS HIJOS!!!! MIS HIJOS!!!.- dije apartandole las manos, y aventándolo.- SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE EL QUE LAS 3 PERSONAS MAS IMPORTANTES DE TU VIDA, DE LAS CUALES 2 APENAS Y CONOCES, PUEDAN ESTAR EN PELIGRO DE MUERTE!!! ACASO LO HAS SENTIDO???!!!!NO VERDAD??? Entonces no vengas diciendo que a ti te esta matando esto cuando yo ya me estoy muriendo por dentro.- dije volteandome y alejandome de ellos pero no habia avanzado ni 1 metro cuando senti unos brazos enorme volteandome y abrazandome. Sabia de quien eran esos brazos. De todas las personas en el planeta Emmet era el ultimo que me imaginaba dandome un abrazo pero al parecer este osote siempre tenia una sorpresa que darte.

-Lo siento Ed, en verdad lo siento. No era mi intención ofenderte pero es que es mi hermanita y.....-dijo soltandome.

- Lo se Emmet, lo se...

- Hay que lindos....- dijo alguien interrumpiendonos.

- Mas bien yo diria que gays

- Jasper!!!.- dijo mi hermana pegandole y haciendonos reir a todos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dicen que compartiendo las penas son mas llevaderas y no saben cuanta razon tiene esa frase. En ese momento tenerlos ahí a todos fue un gran apoyo, ya que hacian la situación fuera un poco mas facil, aunque no voy a negar que los nervios y la preocupación me estaban comiendo vivo. Tampoco voy a negar que ellos, al enterarse de la situación, se sentian mal pero hacian lo posible para hacerse los fuertes tanto por mi como por Emmet lo cual era de admirarles.

Ya habian pasado unas cuantas horas, cuando de repente vimos que el doctor se acercaba hacia nosotros. Al verlo inmediatamente, tanto Emmet como yo, caminamos aprisa hacia el.

-Doctor como esta....??.- dijimos aprisa los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilo, Señores. Todo salio bien, tanto los bebes como la madre estan a salvo.- dijo tranquilo quitandose el gorro.- Aunque los bebes, al ser prematuros, estan muy delicados y aun mas la pequeña a la cual ya atendimos y esperamos que responda favorablemente al tratamiento.

- La.. la pequeña..- dije sorprendido.

-Cierto, Sr. Cullen, permitame decirle que es usted padre de una hermosa niña y un lindo varon.- dijo el doctor felicitandome.- el niño peso 2,500 y la niña 2,000 gramos. En este momento ambos estan en cuidados especiales, pero si gusta puede pasar a verlos.

-En...en serio??.-dije aun mas sorprendido.

-Claro pero necesito que se ponga unas cosas para evitar que cualquier infeccion pueda entrar y afectar a los bebes. Si gusta seguirme.- dijo empezando a caminar. Pero antes debia preguntarle algo.

-Doctor espere un momento.

-Si que se le ofrece.- dijo volteandose.

-Primero quisiera saber como esta mi novia??.- dije algo preocupado.

-La Srita. Swan se encuentra en buen estado, tuvimos algunas complicaciones pero nada de que preocuparse. En este momento se encuentra descansando y preferiria que siguiera asi. Cuando es un embarazo multiple, la cesarea puede llegar a ser mucha mas agotadora que cuando es un embarazo normal y es por eso que se recomienda que la madre descanse el mayor tiempo posible. Pero no se preocupe Sr. Cullen yo le avisare cuando despierte. Mientras si gusta acompañarme.- dijo señalandome el pasillo.

- Otra cosa antes de irnos, doctor...... quisiera saber si mi cuñado puede entrar conmigo a ver a los bebes???.- al terminar de decir esto, todos se quedaron anonadados y Emmet que estaba a mi lado me miraba incredulo.

-Claro Sr. Cullen pero preferiria que por el momento los bebes tuvieran el menor contacto posible con el exterior, ya despues el resto de su familia los podra ver.- en ese momento me voltee a ver a mi hermana, Jasper y Rosalie.

-No te preocupes Edward, nosotros ya tendremos la oportunidad de verlos.- dijo mi hermana tomandome de la mano y con Jasper asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Si Edward, tu y Em tienen todo el derecho de verlos primero. Asi que no hay problema.-dijo Rose.

Y sin mas que decir el doctor nos guio a mi y a Emmet a cuidados especiales. Al llegar, antes de entrar nos hicieron poner ropas especiales para si evitar la entrada de cualquier bacteria. Mientras me ponia la ropa, se notaba que estaba muerto de los nervios, nunca en mi vida me imagine que iba a ser padre tan pronto y menos de mellizos. Pero gracias a Emmet que me daba un buen puñetazo de vez en cuando me lograba tranquilizar. Despues de vestirnos entramos a un cuarto lleno de incubadoras, algunas estaban ocupadas y otras no. A la vez que avanzabamos trataba de adivinar cual de ellos eran mi hijos pero cuando pensaba que no ibamos a detener el doctor seguia caminado, hasta que por fin se detuvo.

-Sr. Cullen, le presento a sus hijos.- dijo señalandome dos encubadoras.

Lo siguiente que vi fue sorprendente, en verdad no lo podia creer, estaba anonadado. Aquí es cuando te sorprendes de cómo otro ser puede dar vida a otro ser tan maravilloso y perfecto. Cuando los vi me di cuenta que los dos eran muy pequeños, no debian mediar mas de 80 cm. Pero aun asi los dos eran hermosos, increíblemente hermosos. La verdad estaba indeciso, no sabia con quien ir primero, quieria conocerlos a los dos.

-Y quien es quien???.- dijo Emmet viendolos igual de sorprendido que yo.- y porque tienen todos esos cables???.- no me habia dado cuenta pero efectivamente los dos tenian muchos cables pegados a ellos, fue por esa razon que los reconoci inmediatamente.

- El de la izquierda es el niño y derecha es la niña.- dije sin ninguna duda y fue cuando me decidi acercarme a ella primero. Cuando la vi con todos esos cables y con el ventilador me di cuenta que era tan frágil, tan pequeña y frágil que cualquier cosa podia lastimarla. En ese momento queria agarrala y abrazarla por siempre para protegerla de todos las cosas de ahí afuera.

-Efectivamente el de la izquierda es el niño y la de la derecha es la niña. Y los cables es que debido a lo prematuros que son tenemos que monitorearlos constantemente para que no haya ningun problema.- dijo el doctor. En eso sono su biper.- Bueno si me disculpan me tengo que retirar.

-Se ven tan fragiles no??.- dijo Emmet a lado del niño

-Si, se ven y son tan fragiles.- dije metiendo mi mano para tocar a mi princesa.

-Disculpen.- dijo interrumpiéndonos unas enfermera.- me podria decir cual de los es el padre???

-Yo, porque señorita.

-Es que necesitamos identificar a los bebes y por lo tanto necesito sus nombres

-Ohh, ya entiendo.-dije nervioso.- pues vera señorita, es que el problema es que todavía mi novia y yo no hemos pensado como ponerles.

-O bueno no hay problema señor, pero de todas maneras necesitamos sus apellidos

- Cullen, Cullen Swan.-dije sin dudarlo. Ella lo anoto y se fue.

-Entonces todavía no los has pensado

- No, la verdad no he tenido tiempo de pensar en los nombres. Han sido tantas cosas que ya ni me acordaba.- le dije mientras iba a ver al pequeño, el cual a comparación de mi pequeña no tenia un ventilador y tantos cables.

- Pues aunque no me lo crees estas ultimas horas me he puesto a pensar en algunos nombres...

- Ni creas Emmet que les voy a poner a mis hijos nombres como Paco Jerte o Alma tadero. Estas safado de la cabeza si crees que Bela y yo...

-NOOOO!!! como crees?? estas loco??? ni yo le pondría ese nombre a mis hijos. Mas bien estaba pensando mas bien en nombres como Estefan o Frederick o Jeremie para el niño o para la niña Mathilda o Dominique o Caroline. Son nombres que a mi parecer son muy bonitos.

Y para ser sinceros esos nombres no estaban tan feos pero aun asi tenia que hablar con Bella. Pero no me habia dado tiempo para responderle cuando de repente entro el doctor y se dirigio hacia mi.

-Sr. Cullen, la Srita. Swan ha despertado y esta pidiendo verlo urgentemente.- el doctor no tuvo que terminar la frase cuando yo ya estaba fuera de la habitación para ir a verla.

_**CHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS!! como estan?? no pues espero que bien, porque yo la verdad estoy **__**exhausta jajajaja. Pero bueno les debo una mega disculpa por haberme tardado tanto pero es que la semana anterior a clases mi madre no m dejo tiempo para subir la historia y la esta semana que entre hubo mucho movimiento porque no sabia a que area meterme jajajaja supongo que uds ya estuvieron en las misma y sino ps hay que irse preparando...... pero bueno el punto es que ya les traje este nuevo capitulo. Ojala y les guste. Iba a cargarlo mas de drama pero conforme lo pensaba me ponia triste entonces decidi mejor dejarlo asi jijijijiji. Bueno les deseo lo mejor a todas y grax a todas aquellas que me han dejado reviews o han puesto aletas o hay puesto mi historia en sus favorita. En serio muchas gracias porque sin uds esta historia no seria posible. Sin mas que decir.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_


	10. Conociendolos

**IX.- Conociendolos**

**Bella Pov**

Miedo, angustia, horror, desesperación, asi es como me sentia en estos momentos.

Mis ansias estaban acabando conmigo y sentia que sino salia de aqui en este preciso momento iba morir de la desesperación. Tenia que hacer algo en este momento....y rapido. Asi que abri mis ojos de nuevo y estudie mi alrededor detallamente: Alice y Rosalie estaban junto a la ventana platicando acerca de no se que cosa y Jasper estaba acostado sobre el sofa, al parecer durmiendo profundamente.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, agarre las sabanas y me fui levantando poco a poquito. Les juro que pense que lo iba a lograr, pero cuando estaba apunto de poner los pies sobre el suelo una fuerte punzada me invadio en la parte baja del vientre y si no es por Jasper, que reacciono impresionantemente rapido, ya estaria dandole mis saludos al suelo. Al darse cuenta Alice y Rosalie fueron inmediatamente a mi auxilio y entre los 3 me acostaron de nuevo en la cama. No lo podia creer habia estado a punto ¡A PUNTO¡ de lograrlo sino hubiese sido por el estupido dolor.

Pero es que....en serio ya no aguantaba mas esta situación, esto me estaba sacando de quicio.

-DIOS MIO CHICOS!!!ENTIENDANME!!!.- dije explotando al fin.- Necesito verlos, saber que estan bien, que nada malo les ha pasado.-dije toda agitada.- Te lo ruego, te lo suplico, Alice. Llevame con ellos.- dije mirando a Alice toda desesperada y haciendo el intento de salir de nuevo.

-Pero nena ya oiste al medico, necesitas descansar...- me dijo Alice volviendo a reclinarme

-Hay Alice!!!! como puedo descansar sabiendo que algo malo les....

-Dios santo Isabella Marie Swan ¡!!! ya te dijimo una y mil veces que estan bien.- dijo Rosalie limpiandome las lagrimas de la cara, las cuales no me habia dado cuenta que tenia.- Ademas, como ya te dijimos, Edward esta con ellos y el por nada del mundo va a permitir que les pase algo malo, asi que ya tranquilizate, ademas el doctor esta al pendiente de...- Pero no termine de escucharla ya que me acoste de nuevo pero ahora dandoles la espalda.

Yo sabia que tenian razon, que lo que estaban haciendo era para que no me pasara nada malo (es que a menos de 24 hrs de haber salido de una cesarea pues no estaba en muy buenas condiciones que digamos) y en serio lo entendia pero es que dadas las condiciones en las que nacieron los bebes y mi estado de salud aun no los habia podido ver y eso para mi era el mismisimo infierno. El no poder ver a mis pequeñines me hacia sentir incompleta, vacia, sin nada.

Pero aun a pesar de eso, habia algo que me relajaba: la presencia de Edward. Aunque todavía no lo habia visto, daba gracias a Dios, al cielo y la tierra por que lo tenia a el cerca, en serio no sabia que hubiera hecho en caso de que el no me hubiera venido a buscar, de que el no hubiera decidido apoyarme y ayudarme en esta situación. Creo que en este momento el era lo unico que me mantenia lejos de sufrir un ataque de panico o un shock nervioso. El saber que el estaba al tanto y a cargo de la salud de los bebes era para mi como quitarme un peso de encima. Pero... aun asi eso no me hacia poder estar completamente tranquila porque sabia que eso no se me quitaria hasta que yo misma los viera, tocara, abrazara, mimara....

No .....esta decidido.... yo ya no podia mas, necesitaba saber que ellos eran reales, que en verdad ellos existian, que todos estos meses que los habia cargado en mi vientre no los habia imaginado. Se que todo esto suena extraño pero es que despues de entrar por las puertas del quirófano todo se habia vuelto confuso. Solo tenia imágenes borrosas acerca de lo que habia pasado, las cuales pasaban a una velocidad impresionante y me confundian hasta llegar al punto de desquiciarme.

Al principio, pense que todo habia sido un sueño, un producto de mi imaginación. Que el reencuentro entre Edward y yo , la pelea entre Edward y Jacob y mi internamiento, todo eso no habia sucedido y que a lo mejor me habia quedado dormida en mi comoda cama viendo televisión ...pero, desgraciadamente la realidad me pego y despues me de un rato me di cuenta cual era la realidad de las cosas.

Cuando desperte por primera vez, no sabia donde estaba ya que debido a los sedantes aun no podia identificar nada de lo que me rodeaba. Ya al tenr la mente despejada y al darme cuenta de las cosas, tanto del lugar como de lo que estaba viviendo, perdi mi cabeza y trate de salir a la fuerza del cuarto para ver a mis bebes, llamando a Edward para que me ayudara. Pero debido a que Alice, Rose, y Jasper estaban aquí, llamaron al medico para que me viniera a poner un otra dosis de sedantes, los cuales me habian puesto a dormir hasta este preciso momento.

En eso oi como la puerta se abria de repente.

- Hey ¿cómo estas? ¿cómo estan los bebes?.- pregunto Alice y fue cuando una esencia especial me llego. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que era Edward el que habia entrado. Yo sabia, por medio de las chicas que el y mi hermano habian estado turnándose, después de mi ataque, para venir a verme y asi no dejar descuidado ni por un instante a los bebes ni a mi.

-Hola hermanita, Rose, Jasper.- dijo saludandolos.- yo bien y los bebes mejorando. Por lo que nos dijo el doctor la nena va respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento y el nene va haciendose cada vez mas fuertezote.- dijo feliz pero aun asi con la voz cansada.- Y Bella como ha estado?

-Mucho mejor.- dijo Rosalie.- hace rato trato de nuevo de levantarse pero debido a que aun esta delicada no pudo...

-Hay Rose, pero entiendela son sus hijos es obvio que los quiera ver...

-Ya lo se, Ali, pero tu tambien entiende. Ella un esta delicada de salud, y puede que su mente este maquinando a mil por hora pero su cuerpo esta cansado, osea, hace no mas de 12 o 13 hrs que salio del quirófano y necesita recuperarse....

-Bueno ya cambiando de tema.- dijo interrumpiendolas Jasper, (Aleluya por eso).- ya le preguntaste al medico si es posible que ella los pueda ir a ver?

-Si.- dijo Edward.- me dijo que despues de que hubiera recuperado algo de fuerzas los podia ir a ver...

-En serio.- dije volteandome de nuevo. Los 4 inmediatamente me voltearon a ver pero la persona que mas me importaba se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Hey amor.- dijo besandome en los labios. Lo cual hizo que me quedara sin aliento. Definitivamente si que lo habia extrañado.- y si efectivamente puedes ir a verlos pero el medico me dijo que por lo pesado de la cesarea ahorita necesitabas descansar un poco mas para ganar fuerzas. Y si despues ya no hay problemas podras ir a verlos.

Y son contener la emocion lo abrace fuertemente. Duramos unos minutos abrazados y cuando nos separamos nos dimos cuenta que los chicos ya se habia ido, al parecer quisieron dejarnos un tiempo a solas.

- Y como te sientes?.- dijo mirandome a los ojos y acariciandome la cara, lo cual no voy a negar que se sentia muy bien.

-Pues ya mejor, aun me duele el corte pero creo que podré soportarlo.-dije tocandeme el bajo vientre.- y los bebes como estan?? supe por una conversación que tuvieron Alice y Rosalie que estan en las encubadoras debido a los pequeños que estan...

-Bueno si.- dijo poniendose nervioso.- pero...Bella... hay algo que debes saber

En ese momento todo mi mundo se vino abajo, sabia que algo andaba mal, lo sabia, una mama todo lo sabe _(N/A: con sus excepciones claro esta jajajaja)_

-Que?? Que pasa Edward??.- dije poniendome nerviosa.- Que tienen los bebes??Dimelo!!

- Shhhh tranquila.- dijo acariciandome la mejilla.- No es la gran cosa...

-Como que no es la gran cosa!!!! Son nuestros bebes!!!!!

-Bella tranquilizate y oyeme!!ok???.- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos.- Respira profundo, ok?? Anda hazlo.- Y sin mas me acompaño en mis respiraciones para asi poder tranquilizarme.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba mejor pero no menos tranquila. Asi que el continuo contandome.

- Los bebes ya estan mejor, al ser prematuros deben estar en las encubadoras pero por eso no hay problema. Lo que pasa es que la nena tuvo algunos problemas, pero.- dijo al ver que lo iba a interrumpir.- ya no hay peligro. Gracias a dios, y al medico, esta mejorando debido a lo rapidos que fueron en ponerle el tratamiento.

- Y que tenia?? Que paso para que mi nena estuviera mala??.- dije asustada.- Acaso... acaso fue culpa mia??

- NO!!!.- dijo Edward rapidamente.- Tu no tuviste la culpa amor, lo que pasa es que el cordon de uno de ellos se enredo y la nena no estaba recibiendo suficientemente oxigenos. Por eso es que te metieron de urgencia al quirófano

- Asi que... ya no hay peligro.- dijo calmando un poco

-No pero de todas maneras hay que estar atentos a cualquier cosa.

Gracias al cielo, ya estaba mejor mi pequeña, no se que hubiera hecho si algo malo le hubiera pasado.

- Y entonces.- dije volviendome a acostar.- como son Edward?? Cuentame

-Pues.- dijo acomodandose a mi lado.- Son precioso. Completamente y absolutamente hermosos. Son tan pequeñitos y se ven tan fragiles que tanto a mi como a Emmet nos da miedo de tocarlos porque se vayan a romper.- dijo riendose.- El nene es un poco mas gordito que la nena, lo que lo hace parecerse mucho a tu hermano.- dijo carcajeandose de nuevo.- y la nena se parece mucho a ti aunque debido a que son muy pequeños todavía no se les nota mucho el parecido. Todavía, tampoco se les nota muy bien el color de cabello ni el de sus ojos. Tu hermano dice que....

El ver como hablaba acerca de los bebes, con tanto devoción, pasión, y amor. Me hizo dar cuenta que en verdad Edward los amaba, que en verdad nos amaba. No se como pude ser lo suficientemente estupida para creer que el no nos iba aceptar.

- Bella?? Amor???.- dijo Edward mirandome preocupado.- Estas bien?? Quieres que llame al medico??

-No, Edward. Estoy bien.- pero al ver como me miraba.- En serio Edward estoy bien!!!!

-Ok Ok. Pero cualquier cosa, aunque sea minima me avisa Ok?? Y si no es a mi, a Alice, a Rose o a Jasper .- dijo mirandome seriamente. Jajaja me encantaba como se preocupaba.

-Ok ok.- dije agarrando se cara y besandolo.- No te preocupes

Y el de la nada me agarro y me volvio a besar. Pero este no habia sido puro y casto como los otros sino con muchas mas pasion y añoranza.

- Sabes.- me dijo dandome Kikos (_N/A:besos chiquitos)_ por toda la cara.- Ya extrañaba esto. Te extrañaba a ti. Extrañaba tu forma de ser, tu forma de besarme, de abrazarme, de hacer...

-EDWARD!!!!!!.- lo interrumpi roja como tomate

- Que??? Es la verdad amor, yo no se de que te averguenzas.- dijo riendose.- No hay nada de que avergonzarse. Nos amamos y es normal entre las personas que se aman, hacer el amor.- dijo besandome de nuevo.- Pero bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Mi tiempo de verte a terminado. Ahora le toca a Emmet estar contigo.

-No, no te vayas Edward.....- dije agarradolo de la camisa

-Pero Bella, los bebes....

- Sin antes darme otro beso.- dije riendome. Y sin mas que me dio un ultimo beso, yendose despues a ver a nuestros bebes.

Y asi fue toda la semana, entre Emmet y Edward se turnaban para venir a verme. En cambio, Alice, Rose y Jasper siempre estaban conmigo ( ya fuera uno o todos juntos). Una que otra vez vinieron Elizabeth y Jacob, los cuales al ver que ya habia mucha gente en el hospital decidieron irse pero llamando cada 30 minutos a Alice para saber como ibamos yo y los niños. Tambien vinieron Carlisle y Esme para hacer guardia y cuidarme. Carlisle inmediatamente tomo mi caso pero dejandole el de los bebes al pediatra, ya que el tenia mas conocimiento y aparte ya les estaba dando un tratamiento especializado pero aun asi el tambien los checaba de vez en cuando. La verdad yo no tenia palabras para agradecerles todo lo que estaban haciendo e hicieron por mi y por mi hermano en el pasado. En serio, ellos desde que mis padres murieron, habian sido un gran apoyo tanto para mi como para Emmet. Haciendo que los considerara como mis segundos padres

Todo estaba yendo flor de piel _(n/a: osea muy bien o excellente) _con respecto a la salud de los bebes y a la mia. Todo ya iba mejor, pero aun asi todavía nos tenian checados a los tres. Los pequeños ya habian engordado un poco pero aun asi todavía estaban en las encubadoras para evitar cualquier infeccion. La salud de la pequeña, iba viento en popa, cada dia daba su mejor esfuerzo para mejorarse y para que asi le quitaran todos esos cables.

Todo esto lo sabia por mi hermano y Edward ya que todos los dias los veian, lo cual me daba mucha envidia ya que a mi aun no me los dejaban ver. Pero todo cambiaria el viernes en la tarde.

Estaba hablando con Esme, la cual estaba en turno, cuando de la nada entro Emmet azotando la puerta todo apresurado.

- Bella, hermanita. Adivina que??.- me dijo todo emocionado. En serio, habia veces que Emmet parecia un niño de 10 años en ves de un hombre de 30.

-Emmet por el amor de dios ten mas cuidado.- dijo Esme llendo hacia la muerta y cerrandola.- Recuerda que estamos en un hospital

- Si, si Esme, lo siento.- dijo Emmet pidiendole perdon.- Adivina que, hermanita??

-Jajaja que paso Em??

- Adivina adivina adivina.- dijo moviendo mi cama, para hacer como si saltara

-Emmet.- dije casi gritando.- si sigues haciendo eso nunca voy a adivinar

- Lo siento Bells.- dijo dejando de moverme.- Pero bueno ya adiviniste??

- No Emmet, no tengo idea. Que es lo que pasa???

- Hace rato vi como Edward hablaba con el Dr. Clarkson. Y cuando termino, me dijo que viniera rapido a avisarte que.....

-Que que Emmet ??.- dije emocionadisima. Acaso era lo que yo estaba pensando.- Dime??

-QUE YA PUEDES IR A VER A LOS BEBES BELLS!!!!.- dijo todo emocionado, abrazandome.- AL FIN LOS VAS A PODER CONOCER HERMANITA!!!!!

Estaba en shock, no lo podia creer. Despues de todo este tiempo, por fin ya los iba a poder conocer, por fin los podria tocar, abrazar, besar... Yo se que a lo mejor suena exagerado pero como ya dije el no poder verlos desde que nacieron habia sido para mi todo un infierno.

- No estas feliz hermanita???.- dijo Emmet alejandose de mi

-Que???.- dije reaccionando.- Estas loco Em?? Estoy que irradio de felicidad.- dije abrazandolo de nuevo.

Media hora despues, ya estaba rumbo a ver a mis bebes. Desgraciadamente, tenia que ir en silla de ruedas para evitar que pudiera lastimarme y con un traje especial para asi no transmitirles alguno virus. Pero habia algo que me tenia preocupada

- Oye Em y Edward??.- le pregunte a mi hermano, el cual iba empujando mi silla de ruedas.

- Pues dijo que mientras yo venia por ti, el queria preparar a los bebes para que se vieran guapos cuando tu llegaras.- dijo carcajeandose.- Pero bueno ya llegamos, lista???

Pero no me di tiempo ni de contestar. En menos de un segundo ya estaba dentro de la sala de encubadoras siendo guiada por mi hermano atraves de las filas de todos los bebes que habia ahí. Esta que....

- Hola amor.- dijo Edward besandome.- Como te sientes??

-Bien bien.- le repondi automáticamente.- Edward... son ellos verdad?? Son nuestros bebes verdad??

-Si amor.- dijo acariciándome la mejilla.- Son nuestros bebes. Acaso te gustaria conocerlos??.- me pregunto sonriendose

- Llevo todo una vida tratando de hacerlo.- dije mirandolo a los ojos.

Fue en ese momento que me ayudo a levantarme, haciendo que apoyara todo mi peso en el. Y fue cuando los vi por fin. Vi a mis dos angeles hechos realidad. Toda una vida soñandolos, toda una vida deseandolos, toda una vida amandolos. No podia creerlo, en serio eran hermoso. Preciosos, como dos estrellas en el firmamento la cuales puedes ver pero no tocar. Asi es como los veia, como dos estrellas, tan lejanas pero tan cercas.

- Hermosos, no??.- me pregunto Edward

Y asenti con la cabeza. La verdad habia veces en que te quedabas sorprendido por la maravillosa que puede ser la naturaleza humana.

- Oye Bella, hay algo que tengo que decirte

-Que pasa Edward??.- dije volteandolo a ver preocupada. Pero como si me hubiese leida la mente...

-Oh, no no te preocupes no es nada serio.- dijo.- Bueno pensando bien si lo es

- Edward que pasa??.- dije mas preocupada

-Es que hace unos dias, la enfermera me dijo que ya necesitaba los nombres de los bebes para asi ya hacer las actas. Pero como todavía estabas delicada... pues nos dio tiempo. Pero ahora que ya estas bien....

-Ohhhh ya entendi.- y era cierto despues de tanto movimiento habiamos dejado a lado esa parte.

- De hecho, habia estado pensando en algunos nombres.- me dijo algo apenado

- En serio??.- dije sorprendida

-Si hace unos dias, estaba hablando con mi madre acerca de eso. Y la verdad me dio algunas ideas

- Y cuales son??.- dije emocionada

- Pues mi madre me dijo algunos nombres como Caroline o Mathilda o Kay para la niña. Dice que significan fortaleza o fuerza, respectivamente, y que debido a lo que la niña esta pasando un nombre asi le ayudaria a mejorarse.- dijo despacito acariciando la encubadora donde estaba la beba.- Y para el niño me dijo que Johann o Andrei o Frederick suenan bien. Pero si te soy sincero me gusta mas Johann

- Y eso porque??.- dije riendo y acariciando la encubadora de mi bebe

- Pues porque Johann significa "regalo gracioso de Dios" y el que nuestro hijo, le de un aire a tu hermano _(N/A: que le de un aire es como decir que se parecen en algunos aspectos)_ pues ....

-Edward!!!.- dije riendome y pegandole juguetonamente

- No pero ya hablando en serio?? Que te parecen los nombres??

-Muy bonitos, y para serte sincera me gustan mucho el nombre de Carolina para la niña y Johann para el niño. Aunque tambien me gusta Jibon y Jolie.- dije mirando a mis bebes

- Jibon???? Jolie??.- dijo sorprendido

- Si, Jibon significa "Que tiene vida" y Jolie "Agraciado"

- Mmmmmm.- dijo Edward pensando

Mientras el lo hacia, yo me solte de su agarre para llegara a ver mejor a mis dos angeles.

- Me gusta, en verdad, me gusta.- dijo Edward despues de algunos segundos

-Que te gusta??

- Que te parece Caroline Jibon Cullen y Johann Jolie Cullen??

- Me gusta .- dije pensandolo bien. Y la verdad sonaba bien

- Pues.- dijo Edward yendo hacia mi y a los bebes.- Bienvenidos al mundo Caroline Jibon Cullen y Johann Jolie Cullen

- Bienvenidos.- dije abrazando a mi novio y viendo a nuestros pequeños angelitos

_**A WILSONNNNNN!!! JAJAJAJAJA NO MA QUE NACA JAJAJAJAJA**_

_**Hay chicas no saben lo feliz que estoy. Gracias a Dios y a mi maravilloso primo, no perdi el capitulo y asi no tuve que volver a escribirlo, YEAH!!!!!. Porque no ma ya tenia mas de la mitad, eh imaginense a volverla a escribir. No no no.**_

_**Pero en serio gracias por su paciencia y no mentarme la...(bueno ya saben que) en todo este tiempo. Y a todos aquellas que siguieron apoyando a este fic.**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Saben que se aceptan reviews, con felicitaciones, comentarios y todo lo que ustedes quieran escribir jajaja. Bueno sin mas que decir me despido**_

_**Las kiere**_

_**Sweet Darkndy**_


	11. Juntos

**Chicas siento mucho el retardo pero aquí esta otro capi. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Bella Pov**

-DIOS EMMET YA LOS TUVISTE BASTANTE TIEMPO!!!.- grito una muy enojada Alice.- AHORA NOS TOCA A LOS DEMAS!!!!!!

- Nop.- dijo mi hermano meciendo a Johann y a Carolina al mismo tiempo (y como no con tamaña complexión que tenia mi hermano) y sin darle importancia a las palabras de Alice.

- Bellaaaa!!!.- dijo Alice mirandome seriamente con sus manos en la cintura.- Le podrias decir al APROVECHADO de TU hermano, que ya es hora de que suelte a los bebes, pot una vez en todo este tiempo, para que los demas los podamos cargar.

Mire a Alice y despues a Emmet, era verdad que desde que los bebes pudieron salir de las incubadoras mi hermano no habia perdido tiempo y los habia acaparado desde el primer instante sin soltarlos ni un solo momento. Y en verdad entendia a mi hermano, tanto Caro como Johann parecian o mas bien eran imanes los cuales te atraian y no te dejaban separarte de ellos.

Aunque tampoco voy a negar que Alice tenia razon, ya era hora de que Emmet les diera la oportunidad a los demas de cargarlos, muy merecido se lo tenian despues de aguantarse bastante tiempo sin poder verlos o tocarlos. Asi que con todo el dolor de mi corazon...

-Em dale a Alice a Caroline y a Jasper a Johann

- Pero....- dijo Emmet poniendo un puchero.- pero...no es justo!!!! Son mis sobrinos!!!

- TIN TIN TIN!!!! NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA EM!!! tambien son los mios. Y sabes que si es justo Em.- dijo Alice seriamente.- mientras nosotros estuvimos todos estos dias aguantadonos las ganas de ir y poder verlos, tu tuviste el privilegio de estar junto a ellos esos dias, cuidandolos y velandoles el sueño. Crees que nosotros no queriamos hacer lo mismo que tu??? Poder estar junto a ellos, hablandoles, dandoles fuerzas para que siguieran adelante??? Por dios Em, tambien son nuestra familia.

- Anda Em.- dije.- Deja de discutir y dale a los bebes a Jasper y a Alice.

Vi como mi hermano dudaba en entregarselos, alternando la mirada de Alice y Jasper a los bebes varias veces. Pero despues de 2 minutos, le acerco a Jasper a Johann y a Alice a Caroline para que los pudiera cargar.

- Gracias Em.- dijo Alice dandole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Sabia que entenderias

- Pero solo porque te quiero y te aprecio mucho enana, porque sino..... dijo mi hermano en broma haciendo que todos estallaramos en carcajadas

- Yo tambien te quiero Kola (_N/A.- se refiera al osito de tierra de osos jajajaja_).- dijo Alice mientras trataba de abrazarlo y cargar a la bebe al mismo tiempo.

El ver esa escena hizo que mi corazon se me hiciera chiquitito y que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta. En verdad amaba a mi familia, aunque reconozco que hay momentos en que pueden llegara a hartante y fastidarte hasta tal punto en que uno quiere mandarlos por donde vinieron. Pero fuera de eso, tanto los Cullen como los Hale y mi hermano habian sido un gran apoyo para mi a lo largo de mi vida, dandome todo lo necesario para poder levantarme y enfrentarme a ella despues de la muerte de mis padres. Y no tienen idea de cuanto fue lo que sufri y como los extrañe cuando debido al malentendido entre Edward y yo tuve que dejarlos a atrás... sin dejarles mi direccion o numero telefonico. Solo de recordarlo, las lagrimas venian a mi sin poder evitarlo.

-Hey, hey.- dijo Rose abrazandome.- porque lloras Bells??

En ese momento todos (Emmet, Alice y Jasper) voltearon a verme. No me habia dado cuenta que en verdad habia empezado a llorar.

- Nada.... tonterias Rose.- le dije secandome las lagrimas

- Pues para que estes llorando no debe ser cualquier tonteria ehh.- dijo tratandome de sacar una sonrisa. Lo cual logro sin mucho esfuerzo- Anda dinos que es lo que trae en la calle de la amargura para que empiezes a llorar???

- En serio no es nada chicos

- Bells, hermanita.- dijo Emmet acercandose peligrosamente.- Anda dinos que es lo que tienes

- Pues...- dije despues de algunos segundos.- es que....no,mejor no... en verdad solo es... una tonteria ... ustedes saben.... cosa de las hormonas.

-Pues si no tiene tanta importancia no deberia de costarte tanto decirnolos , no crees??.- solto Jasper de repente, mientras el estaba concentrado meciendo a Johann entre sus brazos. Y no voy a negar que sus palabras me dejaron en shock, porque en verdad tenia razon. Asi que sin mas lo tuve que soltar.

- Es que cuando vi a Emmet y Alice abrazandose...me llegaron los recuerdos de cómo los extrañe y como sufri cuando por razones del destino me tuve que separar de todos ustedes.- dije soltando unas cuantas lagrimas mas y con la cabeza agachada para que no me vieran

- Aaahhh ya entiendo.- dijo Rose acomodandose a mi lado.- Pues si es cierto, como tu lo dijiste por razones que cada uno desconoce, el destino quizo que nos separaramos, trayendote hasta aca y con la sorpresa de que estabas embarazada!!!! Pero date cuenta de una cosa Bells, que en vez de estar llorando por cosas que ya pasaron y no podemos cambiar, lo que deberias hacer es alegrarte en este momento ya que estamos todos reunidos en familia celebrando en nacimiento de dos nuevos integrantes de la familia Cullen, los cuales todos amamos. Aparte de que Gracias a Dios y a los doctores ni tu ni los bebes tuvo algun problema y estan sanos y salvos.

Con esas palabras no pude mas y me solte a llorar, por que a pesar de que sabia que tenia razon, y debia de estar alegre, habia algo en mi que no podia hacer que las lagrimas dejaran de salir. Y mientras mas lo pensaba mas me daba cuanta que era una tonteria estar llorando, si es verdad que en un principio las cosas no me favorecieron demasiado, las peleas entre Edward y yo, mi decisión de dejarlo, el malentendido que me llevo a dejarlo, el dejar a toda mi familia y amigos atrás, el enterarme que estaba embarazada sin tener al amor de mi vida a mi lado para compartir este gran momento, y tantas cosas mas, que hicieron que no viera la luz al final del tunel.

Pero ahora todo eso ya estaba atrás, y como dicen debia de darle vuelta a la hoja y empezar desde cero, porque ahora Edward y toda mi familia estaban conmigo de nuevo compartiendo y celebrando el mas hermoso momento de mi vida: el nacimiento de mis gemelos. Y aun mas cuando la vida de mis angelitos estuvo pendiendo de un hilo durante un buen tiempo.

Pero ya era hora de volver a comenzar y con ese ultimo pensamiento deje de llorar, y me limpie las lagrimas que aun quedaban sobre mi cara.

- Lo siento chicos.- dije ya mas tranquila.- No queria incomodarlos o hacerles pasar un mal momento

- No importa Bells.- dijo Alice acercandose y abrazandome.- Lo mas seguro es que sean las hormonas

- Imaginate, si ahorita estas asi aquí en el hospital, no me imagino cuando llegues a tu casa.- dijo mi hermano carcajeandose junto con los demas.- Mis condolencias al pobre de Edward

- Ahora que lo mencionas ¿Donde esta Edward? Dijo que iba a venir por nosotros y todavía no lo he visto.- pregunte a los chicos ya algo preocupada. Con todo esto ya no me acordaba que hoy despues de algunas semana me daban de alta a mi y a mis pequeños. Y Edward me habia prometido venir a recogernos a los tres para llevarnos a nuestros hogar.

- Este... ehmmm.- empezo a titubear Alice

- Es que.. tenia unas cosas que hacer.- dijo Emmet algo inseguro.- pero nos encargo que te llevaramos a la casa y el alla nos alcazaba

- Que cosas Emmet???.- dije perspicaz

- Este COSAS.. solo cosas hermanita.- dijo cada vez mas nervioso. Ya empezaba a sospechar que aquí habia gato encerrado, solo Emmet se ponia nervioso o cuando se habai metido en problemas con Rose o cuando estaba mintiendo

- Bueno bueno basta de preguntas.- dijo Rose parandose de mi lado y llendo por una maleta, la cual no habia visto.- Es hora de arreglarse.

- Arreglarse??? Para que???.- Pregunte confundida.

- Como que para que??? Hoy sales del hospital mujer y debemos celebrarlo.- dijo una muy emocionada Alice

- Pero Al.. estoy cansada.. y los bebes todavía estan delicados.- dije haciendo puchero

- Ohh no Isabella.- dijo Rose.- No aceptamos un no por respuesta asi que o te cambias o te cambiamos. Asi que decide.

-Ademas .- dijo Alice.- el doctor nos acaba de decir que tanto tu como los bebes estan en perfectas condiciones, que bueno.... solo es cosa de estarlos vigilando. Y por esa razon no aceptamos ningun pretexto

- Esta bien, esta bien.- dije levantandome con cuidado y llendo al baño a cambiarme

Despues de unos 15 minutos, sali con un vestido rojo hermoso y unos zapatos tambien preciosos pero peligrosos. El vestido en si era de un solo hombro, de la parte de arriba estaba algo holgado lo cual me venia perfecto ya que debido al embarazado, me habia crecido mi pe....rsonalidad, de la parte de abajo era algo ajustado pero aun asi no tanto para quejarme. En fin el vestido me encantaba en todo los sentido y sobretodo en la manera en como me quedaba.

-OHHH MI DIOS.- gritaron tanto Rose y Alice.- Te ves hermosa Bella.

- Sabia que era el vestido perfecto para la ocasión

- Hay Alice no exageres, es solo una simple reunion

- Aja .. claro una simple reunion.- dijo Em

Y sin si quiera poder asimilar las palabras que decia mi hermano, sin avisarme las chicas me jalaron a una silla donde me peinaron y pintaron. Yo la verdad no le veia el caso pero si ellas querian no me iba a quejar. Ya que sabia muy bien que me podia ir peor.

- Listoooo.- grito Alice despues de 15 minutos.- Tanto tu como los bebes estan listos para la diversión jajaja.

Y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que yo no era la unica arreglada. Caroline iba con vestidito de cuadritos rojos con negros con un moñito en la cintura el cual hacia que se viera muy tierna. En cambio Johann llevaba un mameluco con gorra de rayas cafes y blancas, que lo hacia ver elegante para la ocasion. Pero no lo podia negar, los dos en verdad se veian realmente adorables.

- Bueno, ya vamos que si no se nos va a hacer tarde.- dijo Emmet desde la puerta junto con Jasper .- WOOOWW!! mira que guapa te ves hermanita, jajaja , que mira que si no me hubieran pedido permiso para ponerte ese vestido para...

- CHICOS!!.- dijo Jasper gritandole a Em.- en serio si queremos llegar a tiempo tenemos que partir YA!!

Y sin mas que decir los chicos, los bebes y yo salimos al fin del hospital

Ya llevabamos media hora de camino cuando de repente Alice me dijo que me tenia que vendar los ojos.

- Porque Alice??.- dije dudosa

- Es una sorpresa

- Ustedes saben muy bien que no me gustan las sorpresas.- dije seriamente

- Ohhh vamos Bells no lo arruines.- Dijo Emmet mientras manejaba su Hummer h3

- Tu callate y maneja.- dije mientras Alice me vendaba los ojos- Rose ya en serio a donde me llevan??.

- Tranquila Bells ya casi llegamos, solo faltan cinco minutos.

Y dicho y hecho cinco minutos despues, alguien (que supongo era mi hermano) me ayudaba a bajar de la enorme camioneta. Cuando puse mis pies sobre la tierra, intuia que algo me estaban escondiendo.

- Vamos Bells camina.- dijo Em guiandome a traves de lo que intuía era el camino hacia mi casa.- Un paso a la ves Bells no seas impaciente .

Y es que la verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa. Esto ya se estaba siendo demasiado para ser una simple reunion. En eso senti como abrian la puerta.

- Quedate aquí Bells y no te muevas por nada del mundo.- me susurro mi hermano al oido. Y fue cuando volvi a sentir que la puerta, en este caso se cerraba.

-Em? Jaz?.- dije empezando a tantear el lugar. En verdad la situación ya me empezaba a poner nerviosa y mas cuando no podia ver nada.- Alice?? Rose?? En serio ya me canse de sus jueguitos o me quitan la venda o...

Pero no pude terminar la oracion ya que en ese momento empeze a escuchar una hermosa melodía. Movida por el impulso y la desesperación me quite la venda lo mas rápido que pude y seguí la musica hasta llegar a la sala.

Ahí mis ojos no podian creer lo que veian, toda la sala estaba iluminada con velas y petalos de rosas rojas por doquier. En el centro de ella se encontraba una mesa de centro, la cual estaba arreglada para una cena para dos y con cojines para poder sentarse. Y a lado de esta estaba un piano de cola y ahí sentado tocandolo, estaba mi dios griego, el amor de mi vida y el padre de mis hermosos bebes.

_Cielo por tu luz  
por esa caricia  
yo seria capas de rendir mi ser  
ya no tiene caso  
mirar hacia otro lado  
todo lo que espero lo encuentro  
en ti...._

_Sientete segura  
que no te quepa duda  
cuenta con mi vida  
y mi devocion  
vivo para amarte  
para mi alejarme  
es como quedar sin respiración...._

Esto era de las cosas mas hermosas que habian hecho alguien por mi. Les juro que estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero no porque estuviera triste sino mas bien eran lagrimas de felicidad.

_  
el cielo en tu mirada  
cada madrugada  
es a donde pierdo mi confusion  
y cuando estas ausente  
te abrazo a mi mente  
mi cielo para sobrevivir....  
mi cielo para poder vivir...._

_el cielo en tu mirada  
cada madrugada  
es a donde pierdo mi confusion  
y cuando estas ausente  
te abrazo a mi mente  
mi cielo para sobrevivir....  
mi cielo para poder vivir...._

Estaba pasmada, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir. Esto era irreal.

-Hola.- dijo volteandose hacia mi

- Hola

- Y.... que te parecio??.- dijo alzando la mano para que fuera hacia el

- La verdad??.- dije acercandome

- Si.- dijo algo nervioso

- Me parecio hermosa..... tanto la cancion como la habitación, las velas, las rosas, ... todo.- dije dandole un besito en los labios

- Que bueno.- dijo regresandome el beso pero con la diferencia que este duro mas tiempo. En verdad adoraba estar asi con el, extrañaba estar asi con el. A solas, nosotros dos, sin que Em, Alice o...

- Los Bebes!!!.- grite rompiendo el encanto

- Hey hey tranquila, amor.- dijo tomandome de los brazos.- Estan seguros. No te preocupes estan con mis hermanos, les pedi de favor que si hoy los podian cuidar y ellos amablemente aceptaron

- Pero....

- Nada de peros Isabella, tu y yo necesitamos tiempo para arreglar ciertas cosas y ademas....

- Ademas???

- Ven.- dijo tomandome las manos y guiandome al centro de mesa.- Primero cenemos y ya despues hablaremos de ello.

Y sin mas que decir Edward me sento, yéndose el a la cocina. Mientras el regresaba, mire detalladamente la habitación, dandome cuenta que habia puesto todo su esfuerzo para que quedara bien arreglado el lugar. En menos de dos minutos, el ya estaba enfrente de mi con mi platillo favorito: Pollo a la parmessiana. Poco tiempo despues ya habias termonado todos y para que negarlo todo habia estado delicioso desde la entrada hasta el postre.

- Edward, amor, todo estuvo delicioso

- Que bueno que te gusto preciosa- y me beso sin perder un solo momento

- Y bueno que era lo que me querias decir.- dije separandome de el, sabia que so no parábamos las cosas iban a llegar a otro lugar. Y no es que no quisiera pero creo que este no era el momento preciso.

- Bueno- dijo moviéndose algo nervioso- la verdad no se por donde empezar....

- Que te parece por el principio- dije acariciandole la majilla para infundirle valor

-Muy graciosa... pero ya hablando en serio ... – dijo sacando de la nada una guitarra- No sabia como decirlo asi compuse esto.- iba a protestar pero el me puso un dedo en los labios callandome de inmediato.- Por favor solo escucha ok???

- Ok???- y me acomode para escuchar.

_Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aqui  
aqui a tu lado,y no te das cuenta que  
yo no encuentro ya que hacer  
se que piensas que no he sido sincero  
se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
pero quien me iba a decir  
que sin ti no se vivir  
Y ahora que no estas aqui  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces  
si te he fallado  
te pido perdon de la unica forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazon  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiando mi vida  
me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un dia es un siglo sin ti  
Mil y un historias me he inventado  
para demostrarte que he cambiado  
ya lo que paso paso  
rescatemos lo que nos unio  
que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores  
solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones  
pero quien me iba decir  
que dificil es vivir  
Y ahora que no estas aqui  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces  
Si te te fallado  
te pido perdon de la unica forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazon  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un dia es un siglo sin ti  
Porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un dia es un siglo sin ti  
Cuanta falta me haces...  
si te he fallado  
te pido perdon de la unica forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazon  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un dia es un siglo sin ti_

_si te he fallado  
te pido perdon de la unica forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazon  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un dia es un siglo sin ti_

Todavía estaba en shock cuando note como Edward dejaba la guitarra a un lado he hizo que me parara pero despues sorprendiendome aun mas, se arrodillo frente de mi

- Bella desde el primer momento en que te conoci supe que tu eras la mujer para mi, que eras la persona que queria a mi lado, con la que queria pasar el resto de mi vida, compartiendo momentos desde los mas simple como ver la televisión juntos hasta los mas apasionantes como hacer el amor- fue en ese punto donde me puse colorado hasta las orejas- Otra cosa que hizo que me enamorara de ti fue eso, tu forma de ser, tu inocencia, tu sencilles, todo eso que te caracteriza y te hace ser unica entre todas las mujeres de este mundo.

Amor, se que no fui la mejor persona durante estos ultimos años. Que fui un estupido y un idiota por dejarme llevar por el poder, y dejar de lado lo mas importante que tenia a mi lado: tu – Fue en eso que me tomo fuertemente de las manos- Isabella, no sabes como sufri cuando te fuiste. No podia dormir, ni comer, ni trabajar, ni reir... Dios!!! ya no podia hacer nada. Todo por lo que vivia y respiraba todos los dias habia desaparecido de mi vida, escapándose de mis manos como el agua.

En el mismo momento que me dijeron donde te encontrabas, sabia que tenia que ir por ti y hacer hasta lo imposible para recuperarte y traerte a casa conmigo. Pero cuando te en la puerta de tu casa con esa hermosa barriguita, sabia que hora si nada ni nadie iba a impedir que estuviera contigo porque Dios!!! ibamos a ser padres. Y no sabes que feliz me has hecho al convertirme en padre de dos pequeños angeles que amo con todo el corazon.

Por eso y por tantas cosas mas- y sin que yo me diera cuenta, el ya tenia una cajita de terciopelo en la manos- quiero que desde hoy en adelante estemos juntos para todo lo que resta de nuestras vidas, como pareja, como amigos, como amantes. Educando y criando a nuestros hijos, dandoles todo el amor que tenemos en nuestros corazon.- Por eso, Isabella Marie Swan ¿ Quieres ser mi esposa? - dijo abriendo la cajita y mostrandome un hermoso anillo. La argolla tenia una esmeralda en medio con dos piedras en forma de corazon, una del lado izquierdo y otra del lado derecho. En verdad era hermosa _(N/A la foto esta en mi perfil :D)_

- Yo..- dije empezando a llorar-

-Isa...- dije con temor Edward

- CLARO QUE ACEPTO!!!.- salte en sus brazos, saliendo de mi estupor.- SII!!! SI!!!! MIL VECES SIIII!!!!!!

- Dios me habia dado un susto mortal- dijo poniendome en anillo- No sabes que feliz me hace amor- y me abrazo cargandome por los aires

- Te amo Edward y se que aunque los dos cometimos errores en el pasado, ahora con nuestros bebes y una vida por delante se que podremos enmendarlos

- Tienes toda la razon.- dijo acercandose cada vez mas y besandome con toda la pasion posible.

**ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! JAJAJAJA**

**DIOS NO SABEN COMO ME COSTO HACER ESTE CAPI!!!!!! jajaja**

**Me quebre la cabeza intentando la forma de que Edward se ke declarara a Bella y creanme que se me ocurrieron las formas mas locas y tmb las mas cursis pero creo que esta al final quedo bien?? no lo creen???**

**Bueno antes de continuar en serio les quiero pedir una disculpa a todas las chicas que han seguido esta historia, a lo mejor pensaron que la habia abandonado pero creanme cuando les digo que nunca dejaria a este bebe incompleto y mucho menos las defraudaria a uds que han hecho posible esta historia. **

**Pero bueno despues de pasar por examns de admisión, examns bimestrales y entrega de boletas , y la depresion que estos 3 me causaron jajajajaja ya estoy de nuevo aquí y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora si tratare de subir lo antes posible el prox cap. que sera el ultimo, a no ser que haya un epilogo??? uds que opinan. **

**Por favor dejenmelo saber **

**Y sin mas que decir**

**Las kiere**

**SDK**


	12. Planes

_**Antes de empezar:**_

_**Chikas mis mejores deseos para todas uds en esta navidad, que se la pasen super bn y como mi amiga Rosexy me dijo olvidense de las dietas por este dia y coman mucho jajajaja tambien beben (que es lo que quiere el Seguro Social???? Salud!!!!) jajaja pero eso si siempre con moderacion y si van a manejar porfas tengan conductor designado.**_

_**Y ojala Santa les traiga muchos regalos, y mas si pidieron a ciertos hombres a los cuales amamos jajajaja.**_

_**Saben que las quiero mucho y les deseo lo mejor. Sin mas que decir que disfruten la lectura.**_

_**Ohhh....se me olvidaba...Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la gran creadora: Stephenie Meyer.**_

Bella POV

-No, no y no

- Por favor Bells, !!!!.- me suplico Alice con su cara de " Gato con botas".

Me le quede mirando por unos instantes... ella sabia muy bien el efecto que esa cara nos hacia a todos... pero no señores, oh no, esta vez no iba a caer.

-Alice por favor comprende.- hablo esta vez Edward saliendo en mi defensa.- Solo queremos una boda sumamente sencilla, si es posible con solo nosotros 8 y unos cuantos amigos. No queremos nada a lo grande.

- Pero... pero- babuceo Alice buscando mas pretextos en su pequeña cabecita para tratar de organizar, como le decia ella, " la gran y perfecta boda Cullen-Swan". Y por lo que estaba viendo, esta duende no se iba a rendir.

Y es que ...¡DIOS MIO!...no habian pasado ni 24 horas...no error..12 horas!!! 12 HORAS! y ya toda la familia lo sabia. Y LO PEOR!!!! es que ninguno de los 2 se los habia dicho, solo Dios sabe como se enteraron.

Pero bueno el meollo del asunto _(N/A: asi es como dice una amiga cuando se refiere a un problema) _es que Alice se habia empeñado a capa y espada, desde el momento en que nos vio, en organizar nuestra boda con la ayuda, por supuesto, de Esme y Rosalie. Y sabiendo como era ella, creanme cuando les digo que Alice no conoce un no como respuesta y lo que mas me preocupaba es que tampoco conoce la palabra "sencillo", lo cual buscabamos tanto Edward como yo.

- NO LOS DEBES ISABELLA MARIE SWAN- grito de repente Alice asustándonos a todos.

-Alice...-la interrumpio Rose.- si no quiere es su decisión... no la presiones

-No Rose- volteo hacia ella toda histerica.- tanto a ti como a mi, como a Esme no los debe, por dejarnos abandonados por meses y sin ni si quiera llamarnos, mandarnos un mail o minimo un mensaje!!!!!

-ALICEEE!!!!.- gritaron los demas interrumpiendola... pero desgraciadamente ya el daño estaba hecho. Por fin habia soltado lo que sabia que sentia con respecto a "ese" asunto. No voy a negar que no me dolio y es que cuando dijo esas palabras senti como dagas atravesaban mi cuerpo, haciendome sentir mal de nuevo debido a toda la razon que tenia.

- Bella, no te creas lo que esta chiquilla te esta diciendo- se acerco Esme abrazandome- tu no nos debes absolutamente nada a nadie.

-No Esme.- hable alejandome de ella y con la voz algo cortada pero aun asi decidida- Alice tiene razon. Ustedes en el pasado nos dieron tanto a Emmet y a mi, y yo mira como les pague.- e inmediatamente mire a mis bebes los cuales estaban profundamente dormidos en mis brazos y en los de Edward- alejandolos, preocupandolos y no diciendoles que iban a ser tios o abuelos. Y, para acabarla de regar, ustedes ni siquiera tenian la culpa de lo que paso entre Edward y ello- y sin darme cuenta solte algunas lagrimas.

-Bells, pequeña, nosotros cuidamos de ti y de Emmet porque sus padres eran grandes amigos nuestros y ademas, los queremos tanto que no podiamos dejarlos desamparados- me dijo Carlisle con tanta calma

-Hay no Bells- se acerco Alice con la cabeza gacha y tambien abrazandome-no fue mi intencion decirte eso, y mucho menos hacerte llorar. Yo solo queria...

- Lo se enana- dije interrumpiendola tambien abrazandola- solo estabas buscando la manera de poder organizar nuestra boda...

- Y sabemos que te mueres por ser tu la que lo haga- me interrumpio esta vez Edward- pero esa no es la manera Marie Alice Cullen. Hay formas de convencer a las personas, pero creeme que el chantaje no es una de ella y por supuesto no la correcta.

- Lo se lo se- hablo Alice quedito aun con la cabeza gacha

- Pero bueno lo que paso paso y ya no hay vuelta atrás asi que...ya no te me pongas triste mi pequeña hermanita- dije levantandole la cara y secandole esas lagrimas

- Pero Bells...- hablo agachando la mirada de nuevo, y derramando mas lagrimas

- Ya dejalo asi Al- y volvi a levantar su cabezita- y dejame decirte que la unica manera de perdonarte es aceptando ser mi madrina de honor y haciendo el mejor esfuerzo organizando mi boda...PERO- dije antes de que me interrumpiera- con 2 condiciones

- Es en serio? Yo tu madrina???- le brillaron sus ojitos y asenti -Las que quieras!!!!- grito saltando de un lado a otro

-Uno: es que Edward y yo vamos a ser los unicos en decidir quienes van a venir y Dos: Yo voy a tener la ultima decisión con respecto al vestido de bodas, y todo lo demas- Iba a protestar pero me le adelante sabiendo lo que iba a decir- No te estoy impidiendo hacer volar tu imaginación, Al, pero yo quisiera estar al tanto de que tanta locura haces con los detalles de mi boda.

Alice se quedo meditando por unos segundos. Era, obvio, que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de organizarlo, lo unico que estaba haciendo es ponerla de emocion.

-Ok ok- hablo despues de 5 minutos- pero necesito saber para cuando va a ser y a que hora quieren que sea, para ir empezando con los arreglamos...ohhh ademas de que debemos de ir reservando el salon, ver los vestidos de novia, el traje del novio, de las madrinas, de los padrinos...Oh y tambien...

-OK OK, ya entendimos diablillo- la interrumpio Edward-, pero lo bueno de todo esto es que todavia tenemos tiempo por delante- dijo Edward levantandose algo desesperado con Johann en sus brazos- Asi que si me disculpan quisiera llevar a mi prometida y a mis pequeños a nuestro dulce hogar.- Y sin mas que decir se colgo la pañalera en los hombros, me ayudo a levantarme y me jalo afuera de la casa de sus padres ( que habian comprado hace tiempo en NY) como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Pero Edward- dijo Alice siguiendonos, pero ya el habia metido las cosas y estaba poniendo a los nenes es sus sillitas- EDWARD!!! – grito cuando ya los cuatro estabamos dentro del Volvo- NO CREAN QUE VA A SER TAN FACIL ESCAPARSE!!!! SI ES NECESARIO ME SECUETRO A BELLA PARA EMPEZAR A HACER LOS ARREGLOS!!! Y SABES QUE ES EN SERIO!!!!- grito aun mas fuerta conforme nos alejabamos.

Yo venia muerta de la risa, si que esa chiquilla podia ser de cuidado cuando se lo proponia.

- Asi que... ya que Alice saco el tema...- hable despues de unos cuantos minutos- para cuando te gustaria que fuera la boda??

- La verdad ??- dijo tomandome la mano y besando mi anillo de compromiso

- La puritita verdad- dije sonriendole, me encantaba que hiciera esas cosas.

- Por mi me casaria mañana mismo, tan solo nosotros cuatro- dijo mirandome con una sonrisa en los labios- Compraria los boletos para el primer vuelo a Las Vegas, alla compraríamos un vestido como tu lo quisiera y yo un esmoquin, y sin importan nada ni nadie mi uniría a ti para toda la eternidad frente a nuestros hijos, sin preocuparnos de arreglos tontos y de un pequeño demonio llamado Alice.

- Oh Edward- dije besandole la mejilla, ya que el habia puesto de nuevo atención en el camino- Que dulce de tu parte- me acerque a su oido y susurre- pero sabes que si te oye Alice a mi me deja viuda antes de casarme y a mis pequeños sin un padre.

Y los dos estallamos en carcajadas.

Al final, Edward y yo decidimos que apartir de hoy en dos meses nos casariamos, ya no aguantábamos un minuto mas estar separados y mas cuando los bebes estaban de por medio. Cuando Alice y Rose se enteraron casi me la mientan por tener tan poquito tiempo, llegaron al punto de que casi le ruegan a Edward de que alargara la fecha, pero el estaba renuente de que no iba a esperar un minuto mas en hacerme su mujer.

Por el contrario de las chicas, Esme nos dio su apoyo y en vez de estarse quejando empezo con los preparativos inmediatamente. No voy a negar que en un principio fue desesperante tener a mis cuñadas y a mi suegra bombardeándome dia y noche con cientos de cosas, como el sabor del pastel, el lugar de la recepcion, la iglesia, etc, etc. Pero una vez que uno se acostumbraba, ya hasta se hacia divertido.

El tiempo paso volando y con el los dias y las semanas. Los bebes cada dia se iban poniendo mas fuerte y mas grandes, con decirles que el color del cabellito y sus ojitos ya se les notable claramente, los dos habian sacado una combinación rara mia y de Edward: su cabello era un color rojo obscuro y sus ojos eran un verde pastozo. Y aunque Carolina, ya estaba mejor de sus salud, aun asi teniamos que ir al hospital para que la revisaran y asi no hubiera complicaciones en el futuro.

Venia de unas de las visitas sola, ya que Edward al estar varias semanas fuera de la ciudad se habia retrasado en el trabajo y ahora se tenia que poner al corriente desde aqui hasta que volviéramos a Washington. En eso sono mi celular.

- Amor??- hablando del rey de roma

- Que pasa Edward?- pero en ese momento Johann empezo a llorar, puse el manos libres y me puse a manejar con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de mecer la sillita de mi bebe.

-Estas algo ocupada??

- Si Edward, vengo manejando y el nene esta pidiendo mi atención... pero espera ahorita me estaciono- le dije mientras buscaba un lugar.- Ya ahora si dime que paso- hable mientras me salia del carro y abria la puerta de atrás para tomar a Johann.

- Hey... Bells... se que a lo mejor no te gusta esto pero...

- Edward... que paso??- dije con preocupación- Anda algo mal??

- Pues la verdad ... si ... al parecer hubo un problema en la empresa y tengo que ir a arreglarlo.

- Ohhh...- dije sorprendida. De todo las cosas, no me esperaba esto, ya faltaba poco para la boda, de hecho una semana- y no hay nadie que lo pueda arreglar alla...o a alguien quien puedas mandar

- No nena, al parecer nos necesitan a mi y a Jasper a fuerzas para arreglarlo

- Ohhh, esta bien- dije tratando de no se me notara la decepción y la tristeza en mi voz.

- En serio nena, si no fuera necesario e importante no iria pero te juro que a mas tardar estoy aquí mañana en la madrugada. El avion de la empresa me llevara y me traera en menos de lo que tardas en decir "supercalifragilistico esperalidoso"- me dijo tratando de poner algo de humor en la noticia

- Ohh, no te preocupes Edward, lo niños y yo vamos a estar perfectamente mientras tu te vas- hable un poco mas enojada de lo que queria- Y no te preocupes en volver tan rapido, yo te estare esperando en el altar cuando quieras- y sin mas colgue. Se que a lo mejor me pase pero últimamente habia estado algo sentimental y no lo podia evitar. Carlisle me dijo que a lo mejor podia tener depresion post-parto, y que ya se me pasaria ...pero mientras.

En eso empezaron a llorar Johann y Caroline y sin darme cuenta yo tambien. Muchos dicen que debido al lazo que hay entre madre e hijos los primeros meses los dos sienten lo que el otro siente, y por lo que veo tenian razon. Sin perder tiempo los empeze a mecer, a Johann en mis brazos y a Carolina en su sillita, mientras yo misma tambien trataba de tranquilizarme. En eso volvio a sonar mi celular.

-Edward ya te dije...- hable algo molesta

-Wowww... tranquila mujer, soy yo Alice- me dijo mi cuñada- y por lo que veo ya te enteraste- cambio su voz de tranquila a molesta

- No se nota

- Hey no creas que eres la unica que esta molesta, tambien Jasper tiene que ir, aun a pesar de que habia pedido vacaciones pero bueno – dijo cambiando de tono- cambiando de tema, te hablaba para decirte que el vestido ya estaba listo y queriamos ver si nos podiamos encontrar dentro de media hora en la boutique.

- Ohh claro, Al. No hay problema solo dame otra media para ver si alguien me puede cuidar a los niños mientras

- Ohh Bells no te preocupes tu traetelos, al fin a al cabo, todas van a estar aquí.

- Entonces en media hora te veo- puse a mi nene en su sillita y sin mas subi al coche.

No habia tardado ni 20 minutos cuando ya estaba enfrente de la boutique. Inmediatamente me estacione vi como salian las chicas a recibirme. Me saludaron una por una y me ayudaron tambien a sacar a los bebes.

Al ya estar adentro, vi que el lugar estaba completamente vacio. Al parecer Esme noto mi sorpresa y me susurro.

- Asi podremos tener mayor privacidad ademas de que te sentiras mas comodo solo entre nosotras o no?- lo unico que pude hacer fue sonreir. En ese momento senti que mi celular volvia a sonar, habia sonado como unas 11 veces desde que colgue con Alice hasta ahorita, y no era de otra persona sino...

- No le vas a contestar- dijo Esme mirando mi celular- Se que a veces puede ser un cretino- tanto las chicas como yo nos quedamos con el ojo cuadrado, ¿Esme diciendole cretino a alguno de sus hijos?- pero creeme que mi hijo es buena persona, y a la ultima persona sobre la faz de la tierra en lastimar, seria a ti mi vida, y mas ahorita que le has dado la dicha de ser padre- me dijo mirando a mis dos tesoros.

- Lo se Esme pero es que desde que ocurrio...

- Tienes que empezar a vivir en el presente, Bells. Sabes muy bien que Edward, al igual que mi esposo y Jasper, son personas ocupadas, que viajan a cada rato y que esta en juntas tanto como nosotras en el centro comercial- dijo riendose- No por nada han construido su fortuna, por medio del trabajo duro con esfuerzo y dedicacion. Pero eso si aunque amen su trabajo, nosotros somos su prioridad y nunca en el mundo nos lastimarian Bells,

- Ademas, si el cometio un error como todo hombre pero el ya aprendio la leccion, Bella- me dijo Elizabeth mientras cargaba a Carolina- y creeme despues de cómo sufrio durante estos dias, nunca mas te dejara ir por una tonteria. Si se fue es porque era necesario ese viaje de negocios.

- Ves, todas estamos de acuerdo en que mi hermano es un cretino pero nunca mas te volveria a lastimar jajaja- dijo Alice botandose de la risa- Asi que.... ya mucha platica y poca accion- enseguida de eso me entrego una bolsa con mucho cuidado- asi que ahora ve y cambiate, mientras nosotros hacemos lo mismo.

Entre al vestidor con las miradas de todas encima. En un principio me le quede viendo fijamente a la bolsa, no sabia como era mi vestido, solo sabia que mi pequeña cuñada lo habia hecho según algunas condiciones que yo le habia puesto, pero de ahí en fuera no habia visto el diseño. La verdad tenia mucho miedo. Pero tarde o temprano me lo tenia que probar no??

Fui abriendo el cierre poco a poco, y cuando quedo totalmente abierto, ahogue un grito. Era hermoso, toda una obra de arte. Era un precioso vestido de novia color blanco. Lleva un escote palabra de honor con ligeros pliegues. Debajo del busto un lindo cinturón de cristales marcando el corte imperio. La falda es al sesgo con un delicado vuelo. Usa una bella cola amplia que empieza con una tiras que se posan sobre los hombros_(N/A:el vestido esta en mi perfil, cuando entren a la pagina es el octavo jajaja lo van a notar por la descripcion jajaj es la misma)_ En verdad Alice habia hecho un excelente trabajo.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, me lo probe, y cuando cerre el cierre, me cupo como anillo en el dedo.

-BELLLA!!! ya terminaste!!!!- me grito una Alice impaciente

- Ya voy- dije observandome por ultima vez en el espejo y sin mas Sali.

- DIOS MIO!!! - grito Esme inmediatamente me vio- Mi niña te ves hermosa. Te queda precioso- dijo acomodandome la cola.

-Lo sabia, ves te lo dije Rose ese era el modelo perfecto para ella- dijo saltando y aplaudiendo alrededor mio. Esta al igual que Rose y Elizabeth llevaban un vestido color palo de rosa, con escote en "V", llevaban un lindo corpiño en tela estampada para marcar el talle y la cintura. La falda con una linda caída en tres capas con cierto vuelo hasta debajo de las rodillas. Este vestido hacia juego con unos zapatos dorados con varias correas de Jimmy Choo _(N/A: en mi perfil, también cuando entren a la paginas, el vestido es el quinto)_

- Cierto peque, pero todavía falta algo mas- y sin mas saco otras dos cajas, de la primera saco unos zapatos tambien Jimmy Choo color blancos_(N/A Tambien en mi perfil_), inmediatamente fue a donde estaba y me los puso. Solo rogaba a dios y a todos los santos que ese dia no me cayera.

Elizabeth tomo la otra caja, y me la acerco cuidadosamente- Toma, esto es lo unico que te falta- me dijo abriendo la caja. Y dios cuando vi el bouquet casi me voy de espaldas, era simple pero muy hermoso. Este consistia en rosas blancas y flores de cerezo cortesía de Vera Wang.

-Te gusta??- pregunto Alice con la duda en la cara

- Que si me gusta?! Me encanta Al esta hermoso-y lo tome con sumo cuidado- Aparte huele riquisimo, pero volviendo a la realidad- Pero Al todo esto debio costarte una fortuna- dije señalando los zapatos, tanto mios como los de las chicas, y el bouquet.

- Naaa- dijo moviendo la mano- Tus sabes que tengo muchos amigas en la industria que me deben favores

En eso todas nos empezamos a reir cuando oi unas risitas y vi a mis dos tesoros tambien vestidos para el gran dia, Carolina llevaba un vestidito bicolor: la parte de arriba era color blanco y su faldita era rosa claro, y en su cintura llevaba una cintita del mismo color con una flor de lado _(N/A: Ya saben en el perfil)_, y Johann llevaba un esmoquin color negro con su corbatita rosa.- DIOS MIO ALICE!!!- dije colocando de nuevo el bouquet en la caja y llendo hacia mis bebes- SE VEN HERMOSOS!!!!

- Lo se- dijo riendose y llendo hacia mi direccion- Obviamente mis sobrinos tambien se tenian que verse hermosos para ese dia- dijo riendose- Pero bueno... al parecer a todas nos queden perfectos los vestidos, en especial a ti, que eres la importante- me recorrio con la mirada, viendo si habia algo imperfecto- bueno bueno, ya que todo esta listo, nos podemos cambiar de nuevo e despues ir.

No saben como ame, esas palabras. Rapidamente me quite el vestido y me volvi a cambiar. Una hora despues ya estaba en casa.

Esta profundamente dormida y ya era tarde en la madrugada, cuando oi la puerta abrirse y unos pasos en la habitación. En un principio me asuste ya que pense que era un ladron, pero inmediatamente oli ese esencia que tanto me gustaba llenar el ambiente.

Algunos minutos despues, senti como la cama se hundia del lado contrario. Edward se acerco lentamente a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla abrazandome fuertemente, acercando mi espalda a su pecho. Por no se que razon decidi jugar un poco con el, hacerlo sufrir solo un poquito, asi sin pensarlo dos veces que me deshice de su abrazo bruscamente.

-Bells...- pero no le conteste haciendome la dormida

- Se que estas despierta, tramposita- me susurro muy cerca del oido. Y me removi acercandome mas a la orilla- Bells, porfavor, no te enojes.

- .........

-Bella contestame

-......

- Bells, no me hagas esto por favor, sabes que me duele tu desprecio- se acerco mas a mi y esta ves su abrazo fue mas fuerte y la vez posesivo- Perdoname si, en verdad era necesario este viaje, te juro...

-Ya te oi Edward- dije volteándome y tocandole la mejilla, creo que ya habia sido suficiente castigo por hoy - Dejate ya de disculpar, ya te habia perdonado desde hace rato- dije riendome

-Sabes- dijo posicionándose arriba de mi- eres una pequeña tramposita

- En serio??- dije poniendo las manos en su cuello

- Sip- dijo besándome- Y sabes una cosa?

- Que???- dije besandolo de nuevo

- Por ser una niña muy mala, mereces un castigo- y sin mas empezo a besarme con pasion. Pero como dicen lo bueno nunca dura, y fue en ese momento que oimos los llantos de Carolina y poco despues los de Johann.

- Creo que ciertas personitas nos necesitan- dije tratando de levantarme pero Edward inmediatamente me acosto de nuevo- Edward...

-No te preocupes, yo voy...- dijo levantandose y llendo a la habitación de los niños.

Espere algunos minutos para que regresara y asi poder dormir juntos, los llantos ya habian cesado pero aun no habia rastro de Edward. Asi que muerta de la curiosidad, me levante de la cama y me dirigi a la habitación. Cuando llegue vi que la puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, asi que la abri lentamente y me cuando vi la imagen enfrente de mi casi se me va el aire.

Edward estaba sentado en la mecedora con los niños en cada brazo, frente a la ventana. Al parecer tambien se habia quedado dormido al momento de tratar de dormirlos a ellos. Me rei internamente. Era una imagen sumamente conmovedora y muy hermosa, y obviamente no la iba a desperdiciar. Fui lo mas rapido que pude a mi cuarto y tome mi camara profesional, cuando llegue tome todas las fotos posibles de distintos angulos. Y mientras tomaba las fotos, me dije a mi misma, que definitivamente este era el hombre que amaba y con el cual queria pasar toda mi vida.

_**O se me olvidaba, es posible que haga otro capitulo y un epilogo jajajaja para las que esten interesadas. Les gusta la idea????? Haganmela saber, ya saben apretando el botoncito verde**_

_**Las Kiere**_

_**SDK**_


	13. Por siempre

_**Ya saben como siempre " los personajes no son mios sino de Stephenie Meyer"**_

_**Asi que disfruten la lectura.**_

Bella Pov

-SHU SHU!!!!VETE!!!!!- grito Alice tratando de apartar a Edward de mi lado- SHU SHU!!!! Que ya es tarde!!!!

- Al porfavor- dije apretandome mas a Edward.

- No nada de "Al porfavor", la tradición dice que el novio no puede dormir ni ver a la novia un dia antes de la boda- y siguió con su tarea de apartar a mi novio, pero al parecer a Edward no le hacia efecto alguno ya que seguia abrazandome, con todo y alevosía, sin siquiera tambalearse- YA EDWARD!!! ESTO ES EN SERIO!!- se aparto de el arreglandose el cabello y visiblemente molesta- SI NO TE VAS EN ESTE MOMENTO JURO POR DIOS QUE LE HABLO A EMMET PARA QUE SAQUE TU TRASERO DE AQUÍ!!!!

Edward y yo la miramos fijamente y despues nos volteamos a vernos. Sabiamos que esa que esa pequeña diablito, era capaz de hacer lo que sea para conseguir con lo que queria.

-Ok ok, Alice, ya me voy pero antes- y rapidamente me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, besandome al instante con tanta pasion y deseo. Yo sabia que en parte era para molestar a su hermana, pero tambien porque en verdad lo deseaba. Siguiendole el juego puse mis manos alrededor su cuello para asi profundizar mas el beso.

- Ya tortolos que tenemos niños presentes- nos separamos y vimos a nuestros pequeños los cuales estaban riendo y aplaudiendo encantados de la situación

-Pues por lo que yo veo a ellos no les molesta- rio Edward

- Ya, esta bien, despues de la boda podran besarse, acariciarse y si quieren tambien tener s...

-ALICE!!!!- grite sonrojandome y escondiendome en el pecho de mi prometido por la vergüenza. El cual se estaba riendo entretenido por la situación- Y tu callate- le susurre al oido- que sino no va a ver noche de bodas para ti – e inmediatamente se callo. Tonto me rei internamente.

- JA-JA-JA- dije besandome de nuevo- Que graciosa, Srita Swan proximanete de Cullen

- Pero ya hablando en serio, te voy a extrañar- dije separandome de el y acariciándole la mejilla

- Y yo a ti como no tienes idea

- Bubububu- dije Alice separandome de el- Ya basta de cursilerias, solo es por un dia, no sean exagerados.

- Exagerados??? – dije mi prometido poniendose cara a cara con su hermana- y dime si tu y Jasper no fueron tambien "exagerados" cuando estaban a un dia de casarse, que para estar contigo no se escapo de la casa de sus padres y se colo a tu cuarto dios sabe como

- Bue... bueno..- dijo Alice poniendose colorada- PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!!!!....Y ahora si YA VETE EDWARD!!!!

- Ok ok Al- dijo yéndose a su coche- Pero mas te vale que mañana me la encuentre en el altar porque sino.....

-Si Edward, no te preocupes- y sin mas que decir me jalo dentro de la casa junto con los niños, sin darme tiempo de despedirme de el. Asi que ya dentro del refugio de mi casa, agarre a los mellizos y estaba a punto de subirme cuando...

-NOOOOO!!!!- me grito Alice, alcanzandome en las escaleras, llamando por telefono- Espera no te vayas. Quedate aquí abajo, Rose no tarda en llegar.

- Y eso????- dije sorprendida. Que yo supiera las chicas y yo no habiamos organizado algo para hoy. Ohh... puede ser que- Al... no estaran pensando en...- baje las escaleras algo molesta y puse a los niños en sus columpios/mecedoras- dije muy claramente pequeña que no queria una despedida de soltera!!!!!- Hace unas semanas habiamos dejado claro tanto Edward como yo que no queriamos despedidas de solteros, ¿Por qué? simplemente porque no habia nada que festejar, nosotros estabamos felices de unirnos para toda la vida y no como otros que lo veian como un martirio.

- Lo se lo se- me contesto mientras miraba por la ventana aun con el telefono en la oreja.- Pero eso no es pretexto para que nosotras no te podamos festejar de otra manera.

-Que otra manera???- dije mirandola sospechosamente.- A que te refieres con "otra manera", Marie Alice????

-Ya veras, ya veras-dijo mirando con esa risita diabolica- pero pensandolo mejor, porque no vas arriba a preparar la pañalera.

- Preparar la pañalera??- dije aun mas sorprendida- Nos vamos a llevar a los niños???

- CLARO!!! pues que pensabas... que los ibamos a dejar aquí solos. Anda ve a prepararla mientras yo los cuido- y con esas palabras me apresure a subir y entre inmediatamente al cuarto de mis niños. Ahí agarre la pañalera Nine West que Alice me habia regalado hace unas semanas, la cual mas que pañalera parecia una bolsa de mano _(N/A: lo siento no me pude evitar, es que esa pañalera yo me la iba a comprar como mochila jajaja y recuerdo que era hermosa *o*). _Tome todo lo necesario: pañales, talco, otra muda de ropa, toallitas humedas, juguetes, etc etc. Cuando termine fui a la cocina y saque varias biberones, no sabia cuanto ibamos a tardar... asi que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

- Vamos que Rose ya nos espera afuera- me dijo cuando sali de la cocina. Vi como Alice se ponia una de las cangureras y me ofrecia la otra mientras tanto. Despues tomamos a los niños y salimos rumbo al Acura TL plateado estacionado fuera de mi casa.

- Hola chicas- nos saludo Rose saliendo del carro junto con Esme. Nos ayudaron a Alice y a mi a acomodarnos en el asiento trasero. Y despues de haber metido la carriola y la bolsa/pañalera a la cajuela partimos sabe a quien sabe donde.

- Por cierto a donde vamos?- hable despues de varios minutos, pero nadie me contesto- Esme??- pero igual que mis cuñadas, mi futura suegra no hablo- Chicas??? por favor diganme donde me llevan, llevamos horas por las calles y nada de nada- empeze a quejarme

- Tranquila querida- dijo Esme volteando a verme- Creeme que al lugar que vamos no hay nada de malo, es mas creo que te va a gustar. Ademas- dijo volteando a ver a los niños en mis brazos y en los de Alice- no permitiria que estas dos, le hiciera algo a mis nietos.

-ESME?!!! PORFAVOR!!!- dijo Rose tapandose la boca y haciendose la ofendida - deberas nos crees capaz a mi y a Alice...

-Tu hija prodiga- la interrumpio Alice riendose quedito.

- "Tu hija prodiga"- dijo Rose rodando los ojos y repitiendo lo anterior- capaz de llevar a Bella a un table-dance o con un striper con todo y nuestros sobrinos????

- No- dijo Esme alternando la mirada entre su hija y su cuñada- pero se que son capaces de otras cosas y mucho peores- Y sin vergüenza alguna las dos se empezaron a reir.

Media hora despues, Rose entro en lo que parecia una area residencia. Recorrimos varias casas hasta que aparco en la ultima esa calle. Esta era enorme casi parecia una mansión, estilo colonial y blanca, la cual estaba rodeada de varios arboles dandole una sensación de tranquilidad. Bajamos con cuidado junto con los niños y nos dirigimos a la puerta principal, ahí Alice toco varias veces. Inmediatamente una muchacha de 1.74, cabello castaño obscuro lacio, y muy bonita, vestida con unos pantalones caqui y una blusa blanca de tirantes, salio a recibirnos.

- Bienvenidas a Angel's Touch, mi nombre en Daniela ¿en que les puedo servir?- se presento sonriendonos amablemente, y dejandonos pasar. Estudie el lugar por unos instantes y me di cuenta que al parecer las chicas me habian traido a un spa.

- Hola Dany, te puedo llamar Dany verdad?- la chica solo asintio riendose- Ohhh bueno, en ese caso, ayer hice una reservación para cuatro personas y dos bebes, a nombre de Marie Alice Halle-Cullen.

- Ohhh, claro señorita Hale, la estabamos esperando- dijo mientras sacaba una Palm y hacia varios movimientos en esta.- Al parecer pidio nuestros paquete "Babys Care" y "BBD"

-BBD???- pregunte curiosa

- Befote the Big Day- dijo la muchacha mirandome fijamente- Y al parecer usted es la novia, si no me equivoco.

- No, no se equivoca señorita- dije sonrojandome al momento- Como lo supo?

- Porque todas las novias que vienen con nosotras, siempre tienen un brillo especial en los ojos-dijo mientras las chicas se atacaban de la risa- Y por lo que veo estos son los nenes....

- Ya llegamos Dany, nos necesitabas???- le interrumpieron otras dos muchachas. Una media alrededor de 1.60 y tenia el cabello negro azabache mientras la otra era un poco mas pequeña y su cabello era castaño claro, por su apariencia se notaba que las dos eran latinas. Ambas llevaban el mismo uniforme que Daniela.

- OOOhhh, que bueno que llegaron- dijo volteando a verlas- Señoritas les presento a mis dos compañeras Paola y Dulce.

- Mucho gusto- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo- Asi que estos dos pequeños angeles son nuestros clientes el dia de hoy, pero que hermosos son!!!!- dijo la muchacha de cabello castaño claro acercandose a mi, al igual que la de cabello obscuro a Alice. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, tanto ella como la otra señorita, ya tenian a Johann y a Caroline en sus brazos llevandoselos a no se donde.

- Esperen!!!!- grite y todas se voltearon a verme- A donde se los llevan??

- Tranquila Bells- me dijo Alice tomandome el hombro- He pedido que tambien a los mellizos se les haga tratamiento, no te preocupes van a estar bien

- Si señorita, mis compañeras estan perfectamente capacitadas. Y creame cuando le digo que no les va a suceder nada malo a sus hijos.- Y sin mas que decir las muchachas siguieron su camino con mis pequeños angeles en sus manos.

-Esperen esperen- dije de nuevo. Las dos muchachas se voltearon pero antes de que Alice, Rose o Esme me pudieran detener camine hacia ellas- Antes de que se vayan aquí esta la pañalera por si necesitan algo- dije dandoles la bolsa- Aquí esta su cambio de ropa, sus pañales, su mamilas, sus....

-Señorita.- me interrumpio la muchacha de cabello negro - es madre primeriza no?- E inmediatamente me puse colorada

- Porque lo dice???

- Porque suele pasarnos – dijo la castaña- Pero ya le dijimos señorita, nosotros cuidaremos a sus hijos como si fueran nuestros...asi que vaya, relajese y en menos de lo que canta un gallo tendra a sus hijos de vuelta.

- Ok- y si mas que decir se fueron.

-Bueno ahora que todo esta arreglado, si me hacen el favor de seguirme- dijo la recepcionista despues de algunos minutos y sin pensarlo dos veces, la seguimos a unos cambiadores. Ahí nos pudieron que solamente nos quedaramos en ropa interior y nos cubrieramos con unas batas y que cuando estuvieramos listas, pasaramos a la sala que estaba frente a nuestra puerta. Creo que fui la una que se quedo en shock cuando nos dijeron que teniamos que estar en ropa interior, porque tanto mis cuñadas como mi suegra inmediatamente se empezaron a desvestir.

- Pasa algo Bells????- me pregunto Rose, viendo mi cara anonadada- No me digas que te sientes incomoda de desvestirte enfrente de nosotras???- pero la verdad no puede contestar, solo agache la cabeza y me sonroje como siempre

- NO TE LO PUEDO CREER??!!!- grito Alice sorprendida- Te da pena quitarte la ropa enfrente de nosotras pero cuando de mi hermano se trata...

-Alice!!!- la reprendio Esme- Tranquila cariño-dijo acercandose a mi- es normal que te sientas asi, no estas acostumbrada a... esto. Pero si gustas nos podemos voltear para que asi no te sientas tan incomoda.

- Gracias Esme- dije sonriedole por comprender como me sentia.

Despues de esa pequeña pelea, las cuatro nos fuimos a empezar nuestra sesion de relajación. No voy a negar que por primera vez en la vida en verdad disfrutaba una de las sorpresas de mi querida cuñada, ya que por lo comun termino toda enojada, estresada, y casi llorando debido a la frustacion.

El tiempo paso tan rapido que cuando me di cuenta ya habiamos terminado y ya ibamos rumbo a la casa, justo a la hora del crepúsculo. Misma hora en la que Edward y yo mañana nos iriamos a casar, uniendonos de por vida. Justamente como el dia y la noche que fusionan para ser uno solo por unos cuantos segundos, pero en nuestro caso no solo iban a ser unos cuantos minutos sino hasta que la muerte nos separara.

Con esta idea en la cabeza, llegamos a la casa un poco despues del oscurecer (o mas bien yo estaba tan distraida que ni me di cuenta). Y sin pensarlo dos veces subi las escaleras con Esme a mi lado para asi acostar a los bebes en sus cunas, ya al parecer el tratamiento los habian dejado tan relajados que se habian quedado dormidos.

Estabamos a saliendo del cuarto cuando de repente...

-Bella, puedo hablar un segundo contigo

- Por supuesto Esme- dije con algo de sorpresa. Asi que nos fuimos a mi cuarto donde ahí podriamos hablar mas a gusto aparte de que nos daria algo de privacidad. Ya ahí nos sentamos en el sofa- Ahora si Esme que me querias decir.

- Bella tu sabes muy bien que desde que te conozco siempre te he querido como una hija- yo asenti- y no te voy a negar que desde que tu y Edward nacieron tu madre y yo siempre quisimos que se quedaran juntos, eran la perfecta pareja hasta cuando eran solo unos bebes, llegamos al punto que hasta hicimos planes por si llegaran a casarse. Me acuerdo muy bien que cada vez que Charlie y Carlisle nos encontraban haciendo planes o nos oian mencionar algo de cómo podria ser su boda, de lo linda y de lo apuesto que se verian tu y Edward en el altar, nos regañaban como niñas chiquitas y nos decian que todavia eran muy jóvenes para que nosotras pensaramos en casarlos jajaja sobretodo tu padre- se empezo a reir, soltando unas cuantas lagrimas- No sabes cuanto gusto me dio cuando tu y Edward nos dijeron que eran novios, dios puedo jurar que en ese momento oi a Renee gritar de alegria al igual que yo- no lo pude evitar y rei aun mas junto con ella imaginando a Esme y a Renee tomadas de las manos y saltando juntas como pequeñas- Isabella- me tomo de las manos y limpio mi mejilla la cual estaba bañada en lagrimas-te puedo asegurar que en donde quiere que esten tu madre y tu padre en este momento estan tan felices y orgullosos de ti, no solo porque te vas a casar con Edward, la persona que tu amas y que te ama como no tienes idea, sino porque has logrado todo lo que te has propuesto. Pero lo mas importante es que has alcanzado lo que ellos tanto anhelaban: que tu fueras feliz.- y sin poder evitarlo mas me solte a llorar en su regazo como cuando era niña y nos dijeron a Emmet y a mi que nuestros padres habian muerto. No es que no haya pensado en ellos pero siempre que me hacia a la idea de que mi madre ya no iba a estar ahí para ayudarme con mi vestido o ayudarme a cuidar a mis hijos, o que mi padre no iba a poder entregarme en el altar... se me hacia un nudo en el estomago.

- Bueno bueno, basta de caras tristes- dijo levantandome y secandome las lagrimas, al igual que ella las suyas- que mañana es tu dia y no queremos que tengas los ojos todos hinchados o si??? – y me regalo esa sonrisa que la caracteriza- Te dejo para que descanses cariño, y si necesitas algo avisame ok?? Al fin y al cabo estoy aquí a lado- dijo riendose. Y es que Alice habia tomado las medidas necesarias para que Edward y yo no nos vieramos hasta mañana, como la pequeña tramposa habia hecho en su dia- Te quiero, Bella.

- Yo tambien te quiero, Esme- Y con eso ultimo me dejo sola, solo yo y mis pensamientos.

-BELLA!!!! BELLA!!!

- Mmmmm...- senti como una pequeña personita saltaba una y otra vez encima de mi cama

-Ya despiertate Bells- dijo sin dejar de saltar, lo que por cierto me estaba molestando- que se nos va a hacer tarde, vamos vamos!!!!!- y empezo a jalar mis sabanas

-Alice ya dejame en paz- tome mis sabanas de nuevo y me tape hasta la cabeza, para que asi dejara de molestarme- Dejame dormir!!!!!!!!!- en eso senti como la pequeña diablilla daba un gran salto y despues como caia en mi cama

-No puedo creer que hoy te vas a casar y aun asi sigues siendo la misma amargada de siempre- me susurro. Y como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, me sente rapidamente. Ella tenia razon, hoy era mi boda, hoy era MI boda

- Hoy me caso... hoy me caso... DIOS MIO HOY ME VOY A CASAR!!!! – y me pare en la cama, agarre a Alice de las manos y como si fueramos niñas chiquitas empezamos a brincar y a gritar como locas

- Al parecer alguien se levanto de buen humor- dijo Esme entrando junto con Rose y los niños. Inmediatamente salte de la cama, tome a mis dos tesoros y segui brincando como loca aunque cuidando de que no se me cayeran.

- Bueno ya basta que tenemos millones de cosas que hacer- dijo Rose mientras yo volteaba a ver mi reloj

- Pero si apenas son las nueve, tenemos....

-QUE??? LAS NUEVE??!!!- gritaron Rose y Alice a la vez- VAMOS VAMOS QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE!!!!!- y me jalaron hasta el baño donde me metieron a la bañara mas a fuerzas que de voluntad.

Media hora despues ya estaba afuera y las chicas sin importarles lo que me puse (cosa que me sorprendió muchisimo) me sacaron de la casa. En un principio fuimos a un lugar especial donde me hicieron, junto con Rose, Esme, Elizabeth y Alice, manicure y pedicure. Luego de eso me llevaron a la estetica, donde al parecer Alice conocia a la dueña y junto con ella hicieron y deshicieron mi cabello una y otra y otra vez, según para obtener el peinado perfecto. Horas despues, por fin se decidieron por uno y por fin terminaron, luego luego me llevaron a que me maquillaran sin dejarme ver el resultado final. Cuando llegamos con la maquillista, Alice le pidio que fuera algo natural, nada cargado. Tambien pasaron horas hasta que la señorita termino. La verdad ya me habia empezado a frustar, porque aunque habian empezado conmigo primero, yo habia sido la ultima.

Aunque grite, patalee e hice berrinche no me dejaron ver tanto mi peinado como mi maquillaje, ya que Rose dijo que querian darme la sorpresa completa y no por partes. Asi que me sacaron de la esterica, sin que me pudiera echar un vistazo. De ahí salimos a recoger unas cosas de ultimo momento. Para mi sorpresa eso nos llevo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, y cuando menos me lo esperaba ya estaba a tres horas de que me convirtieron en la futura señora Cullen.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, si antes todo era un caos, lo que se desato en ese momento fue un cataclismo, porque no habia ser o no ser que pudieran parar a mis cuñadas.

- NO JOSHUA MAS LE VALE QUE NO SE HAYA ACOBARDADO...- le grito Alice a su asistente por el telefono al momento de entrar a la habitación, donde Esme y Rose me estaba ayudando a cambiar a los bebes, los cuales vuelvo a repetir se veian hermosos.- YA TE LO DIJE JOSHUA!!!!!...PERO SI EL FUE EL DE LA IDEA!!!!..... QUE ENTONCES QUE HACES??, PUES CONVENCELO... COMO??? PUES COMO PUEDAS!!!! – dijo colgando el telefono abruptamente

-Tranquila Alice – dije tomandola de las manos- Pase lo que pase, yo se que todo va a estar hermoso y va a aslair bien, no te preocupes.

- Oh yo se que todo va a estar perfecto querida Bella- dijo mientras ella se masajeaba las sienes- Pero es que hay ciertas personitas que no quieren colaborar...

- Como quienes???- pregunte curiosa

- Na..Nadie...Olvidalo -dijo algo nerviosa- Mejor pasemos a cosas importantes – y me dio una bolsita la cual tenia impresa las palabras"Victoria's Secret"...Ohh esto no podia ser nada bueno- Anda pontelo y despues nosotras te ayudamos a ponerte el vestido

-Oh no Al, estas loca si crees que me voy a poner esto- dije enseñandole el baby-doll color blanco _(N/A En mi perlfil XD)_

-Bells pero si esta tan mal. Ademas- dijo tomando la prenda- Era el mas inocente que encontramos Rose y yo- y se empezo a reir

-Si claro- dije mientras iba camino al baño. Rapidamente me lo puse pero no lo pude admirar porque al parecer ciertas personitas habian quitado el espejo del baño. Aun asi esperaba que a Edward le gustara-Ya estoy lista- y Sali del baño con una bata puesta. Esme, Alice y Rose (las cuales ya se habian cambiado mientras estaba en el baño) inmediatmente me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido y a retocar mi maquillaje y arreglar algun pelito que se me haya salido del lugar.

- Ven ponte aquí – me dijo Alice tomandome de la mano y poniendo enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo, el cual estaba cubierto por una cobija

- Lista???- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, yo solo asenti y ellas inmediantamente quitaron la cobija.

- Ohhh mi niña, te ves preciosa- me dijo Esme mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas y se ponia a mi lado.

-E..Esa.. soy yo- dije acercandome al espejo y tocandolo, admirando el reflejo que me daba a cambio

- Claro tontita- y es que la verdad no lo podia creer. En verdad me veia ...hermosa. Todo era perfecto: El peinado era sencillo, una media cola que caia en caireles al igual que todo mi pelo, el cual me llegaba hasta la mitad de la cintura _(N/A en mi perfil!!! jajaja)_ . El maquillaje, como lo habia pedido Alice, no era tan cargado, solo lo necesario para resaltar mis facciones y mis ojos. Y que puedo decir del vestido, desde el dia que lo vi, me quito el aliento y junto con el maquillaje y el peinado se veia aun mas hermoso.

- Te gusta???- me dijo Rose al ver que no decia nada

-Que si me gusta??? ME ENCANTA CHICAS, ESME!!! GRACIAS!!!- y me lance abrazandolas a las tres- Gracias por todo

-No hay nada que agradecer, mi niña, lo hicimos con todo gusto

-Si Bells, sabes que nosotras te queremos como una hermana y hariamos lo que fuera para ayudarte – dijo Rose

- Bueno creo que llegue en un mal momento- y fue cuando me di cuenta que Emmet habia entrado a la habitación. El al no estar presente mi padre, iba a ser el encargado de llevarme al altar

- No Emm esta bien pasa

-Whooooo... hermanita... te vez...whoaaa- dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me daba una vuelta- Pero bueno, al parecer ya tenemos que irnos preparando. Edward esta que se lo comen los nervios jajaja deberias de verlo.

-En serio??- le dije sorprendida, Edward no era de las personas que perdia los estribos siempre mantenia la compostura sin importar que el mundo se estuviera acabando.

-Te lo juro. Desde ayer en la noche esta de un humor de perro y hoy ni se diga – de la nada se empezo a reir- llego a tal punto que Jasper y yo estuvimos tentados a darle unos buenos golpes para que asi se estuviera en paz

-DIOS MIO!!! TANTO ASI!!!- dijo Esme con cara de preocupación

- NO ME DIGAS QUE LO GOLPEARON EMMET!!!!- empezo a gritar Alice toda histerica- SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES OCULTAR UN MORETON!!!!

- Hey tranquila diablilla – dijo tratando de calmar a Alice- En vez de eso, Carlisle le dio algunos tranquilizantes para que asi pudieran dormir

- Ohh Dios mio, pobre de mi hijo

- Bueno bueno, ya basta de hablar de Edward ahora que sabemos que esta bien- dijo una Alice mas calmada- Pero antes de irnos nos faltan algunas cosas... Emmet lo traes...

- Ohhh si perdon...- dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa a Esme

- Como todas sabemos Bells, hay 5 cosas que ninguna novia tiene que olvidar: algo usado, algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado. Lo nuevo seria el baby –doll que te regale, lo usado serian esa pulsera- dijo Alice señalando la pulsera que nunca me habia quitado desde que Edward me la regalo el primer año de novios.

- Lo prestado y lo azul- dijo Rose mientras sacaba una cajita y abriendola- seria esta pulsera que me regalo Emmet cuando nos volvimos novios- me la puso con cuidado- asi que cuidala ehhh

- Claro Rose, no te preocupes – dijo tratando de que las lagrimas no se me salieran

- Y lo viejo...- dijo Esme mientras sacaba una cajita de la bolsa que le habia traido Emmet, abria la caja y dejaba ver una tiara sencillita llena de diamantes- seria esta tiara- me la puso con cuidado tratando de no arruinar el peinado- Pertenecio a tu madre. Una vez, Renee me comento que uno de sus mayores anhelos seria poder verte usar la tiara que ella misma habia usado en su boda, ya que para ella representaba algo muy importante.

- Oh mi dios es hermosa- dije mirandome de nuevo en el espejo- Gracias Esme- y me gire para poder abrazarla.

- No hay nada que agradecer mi amor, yo solo cumplo con los deseos de tu madre. Que desde donde quiera que este te esta viendo en este momento...

- Bueno ya...- se levanto Emmet del sofa con los ojos vidriosos- nos tenemos que ir a la iglesia... sino Edward nos va a colgar a todos.

-Claro vamos- hablo Rose mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas- que sino vamos a terminar en un mar de lagrimas y con todo el maquillaje corrido- y todos nos empezamos a reir.

- Bells??- me hablo mi hermano ya estando en el Bentley Continental GT que Alice nos habia rentado a mi y a Emmet para llegar a la iglesia. Ella, Rose, Elizabeth, Esme y los niños venia atrás en Acura de Rose.

- Dime hermanote- y me voltee a verlo pero me sorprendia la seriedad impregnada en su cara

- Antes de que todo esto suceda- dijo mirando sus manos nervioso- quiero decirte que tu siempre vas a ser mi pequeña hermanita, no importan los años que pasen, para mi siempre vas a ser esa niña de 5 años que corria a mi para que la defendiera de esos mocosos que la molestaban o la que me levantaba en la madrugada cada ves que llovia porque tenia miedo- me tomo las manos con cariño- Sabes que siempre, siempre ( me oiste Isabella), siempre vas a poder confiar en mi pase lo que pase y voy a estar aquí no importa la situación para protegerte hasta de tu misma sombra porque eso Isa es lo que hacemos los hermanos mayores- me dijo mirandome con los ojos vidriosos- Nunca hable contigo sobre esto, pero cuando te fuiste sin dejar una nota o algo que nos dijera donde estabas, te juro por mi vida que senti que todo mi mundo se iba a bajo...... Isa si a ti te pasara algo, no podria superarlo, me derrumbaria completamente. Ya perdi a papa y a mama, no podria soportar perderte a ti tambien , eres ademas de Rose, la persona mas importante en mi vida y a la que mas amo- Fue ahí donde ya no me pude contener y me solte a llorar abrazandolo, dios no sabia que tanto le habia afectado mi partida a mi hermano hasta ahora- No Bells no llores, era lo ultimo que queria hacer- me levanto el menton haciendo que lo viera a la cara- solo queria que supieras que te amo y aquí siempre vas a tener a tu hermano oso- me limpio las lagrimas- Y ya no llores que sino Alice me va a matar y me va a dejar sin poder darle hijos a Rose- y los dos nos empezamos a reir.

Media hora despues ya estabamos enfrente de la Iglesia. Cuando Sali del auto Alice casi se muere al verme y casi mata a Emmet por hacerme llorar antes de la ceremonia pero Rose y Esme la tranquilizaron diciendole que aun tenian tiempo para arreglarlo, asi que pusieron manos a la obra. En menos de un segundo, las chicas ya estaban formadas y yo estaba detrás de ellas con Emmet aferrado a mi brazo.

-Sabes- me susurro al oido

-Que???

-Todavia tienes oportunidad de huir... yo te taparia....- me dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-EMMET!!!- grite pegandole en el brazo, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algunas cosas nada agradables, las puertas se abrieron y las chicas empezaron a desfilar una por una. Y antes de que pudiera asimilarlo yo tambien estaba caminado hacia lo que seria mi nueva vida.

-VIVAN LO NOVIOS!!!- gritaba la gente mientras Edward y yo saliamos de la Iglesia ya como marido y mujer. Rapidamente nos metimos al Bentley para asi protegernos de la lluvia de arroz y poder ir a la recepcion, la cual se iba a dar en la casa de mis suegros.

- Dios mio- dijo Edward recargandose en el asiento mientras en conductor encendía el motor- Crei que la misa iba a durar para toda la vida

- Jajajaja yo tambien- dije acercándome a el- pero sabes valio la pena Señor Cullen

- Eso lo puedes apostar- dijo tomandome de la cintura y acercandome a el- Pero sabes cuales fueron mis 3 mejores momentos, Sra Cullen

-Cuales???

- El primero cuando te vi entrando por esa puerta de roble, como la Diosa que eres. ¿Ya te habia dicho lo hermosa que estas hoy??

- Si durante toda la misa- y me empecé a atacar de la risa. Y es que desde el momento en que entre a la iglesia Edward no habia parado de decirme lo hermosa que me veia, hasta que el padre lo callo porque esta perturbando la misa.

- Se va a seguir riendo Sra. Cullen o quiere que le diga los otros dos momento.

- Ok, ya dime- dije tratando de dejar de reir

- El segundo fue cuando dijiste "si acepto" convirtiendote en mi eterna compañera y el tercero fue cuando por fin puede hacer esto- y sin previo aviso me agarro de la cintura y me beso, en un principio, con dulzura pero despues con desesperación- No sabes cuando quise deseas hacer eso desde ayer- E iba a volver a besarme pero de repente oimos un carraspeo

-Siento mucho arruinarles el momento chicos- nos hablo Carlisle desde la puerta. Al parecer nos habiamos distraido tanto que ni si quiera nos dimos cuenta que ya nos habiamos llegado- Pero ya los esperan en la recepcion

- Claro papa, ahorita vamos- le dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a salir del coche. Con esas palabras Carlisle se fue, dejandonos solos- Lista???

-Siempre que tu este conmigo- dije tomando su mano y yendo a la carpa la cual se levantaba delante de nosotros.

- DENLE LA BIENVENIDA AL SR Y A LA SRA CULLEN!!!!- gritaron mientras nosotros entrabamos a la carpa en el jardin la cual iba a ser la lugar de la recepcion. Inmediatamente el sonido de un piano lleno la habitación, la cual era enorme y estaba hermosamente ordenado, y Edward no dudo en llevarme al centro de la pista

_Un día más, se llena de color  
y tú vendrás, llenándolo de amor  
ya no me preocupo al caminar  
porque tú estás aquí (porque tu estas aqui)  
y pierdo todo el miedo que me da  
porque tú crees en mí  
tú me enseñaste a disfrutar  
mi vida mucho más  
dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
dándome..._

_-_ Dios mio, ese Jasper- dije al reconocer la voz, que canto la primera vez. Y cual va siendo mi sorpresa cuando al voltearme la persona que estaba en el piano era, efectivamente, Jasper y el de la guitarra ¿mi hermano? DIOS MI HERMANO- Dios mio y ese es Emmet

_  
Un amor real  
siempre tan natural  
lleno de libertad  
lleno de dar  
eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar.  
_

- Sorpresa- me murmuro Edward dandome una vuelta. Iba a replicar cuando me envolvio de nuevo en sus brazos y me susurro- solo disfrútalo, si amor??- Asi que haciendole caso me deje llevar por la musica.

_Un día más, de mi pasión por ti  
y tú vendrás, para hacerme sentir  
que el límite de la felicidad, no llegará jamás  
que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más  
tú me enseñaste a disfrutar  
mi vida mucho más  
dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
dándome...  
Un amor real  
siempre tan natural  
lleno de libertad  
lleno de dar  
eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar...  
Vivir, disfrutar, reír, cantar y dar sin preguntar...  
un amor real  
siempre tan natural  
lleno de libertad  
lleno de dar  
eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es...  
un amor real  
siempre tan natural  
lleno de libertad  
lleno de dar  
eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es...  
amar._

Cuando terminaron todos les empezamos a aplaudir en especial yo.

- Todo por ti hermanita- grito Emmet por el microfono como si fuera estrella de rock. Todos nos empezamos a reir

-Bueno bueno- dijo apareciendo de la nada Alice- Ya que oimos cantar a mi hermoso esposo y a mi ....- dijo mirandolo de abajo hacia arriba a Emmet mientras todos los demas nos atacabamos de la risa- gracioso cuñado, vamos a hacer el brindis- todos se levantaron y tomaron sus copas, un mesero vino hacia nosotros y nos dio una a mi Edward y mi – Bueno para empezar quisiera decirle a Bella, gracias por darme la oportunidad de hacer todo esto, por dejarme ser parte de este, el momento mas grande de tu vida...

- Si porque sino la hubieras matado si se lo hubiera dejado a otra persona- grito Emmet desde su lugar...

- Ja-ja-ja- dijo mirandolo con odio, mientras todos volviamos a reirnos- Segundo, quisiera decirte que desde que era chiquita

- Eras???- volvio a decir Emmet

- Y jugabamos juntas en el jardin de niños- siguió sin darle importancia- siempre te considerado como una hermana, como una integrante mas de la familia. Tu me enseñaste muchas cosas al igual que me ayudaste y apoyaste cuando mas lo necesitaba, sobretodo cuando hacia alguna travesura y no le podia decir a mama porque tenia miedo de que me regañara cof cof que era casi siempre cof cof- todos volvimos a reir- No sabes cuanto me alegro de que mi hermano haya encontrado su alma gemela en ti Bells, porque en verdad tu has sido alguien que le cambio su vida convirtiendolo en alguien mejor. Y a ti Edward- volteo a ver a su hermano- solo tengo una cosa que decirte ¡YA ERA HORA!- volvimos a reir en especial Emmet- Dios Edward tardaste una eternidad, seis años tuve.. TUVIMOS que esperar este momento pero bueno como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca no. En fin, por ultimo solo quiero desearles una vida llena de felicidad y exitos, y mas ahora que tienen a estas personitas- y señalo a mis dos tesoros los cuales estaban en las manos de Carlisle y Esme- Asi que SALUD!!!!

-SALUD!!!- gritaron todos.

-Bueno bueno, probando probando- empezo a decir Emmet arrebantandole el micrófono a Alice - Buena ya que la enana termino, yo tambien quisiera decir unas cuantas palabras. Edward, muchacho, compadre, amigo mio- dijo señanlandolo- que te puedo decir... nos conocemos desde que tu tenias pañales, bueno hasta te vi como dios te trajo al mundo- si con Alice nos habiamos reido, con Emmet....- bueno ahora entiendo porque mi hermana quedo embarazada de gemelos..

-EMMET!!!!- grite llena de vergüenza mientras los demas seguian riendose. Dios mio Emmet no tiene pudor

-Bueno ya...el punto de esto es... que... pues... tu sabes que Bella es mi unica familia y pues ella es todo para mi. Por eso te pido sobretodas las cosas que la cuides, que la ames. Yo se que ya no voy a ser el hombre numero uno en su vida como cuando eramos chicos y que de ahora en adelante al que va a recurrir cuando se enferme o cuando le pase algo o cuando tenga miedo va a ser a ti- en ese momento senti como las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas al igual que algunas de las personas - No creo poder encontrar a otra persona en el mundo que la ame igual o mas que tu y que pueda darle todo lo que ella pida. Yo se que cometiste errores en el pasado y que no eres perfecto. Pero algo si te digo compadre, te advierto de una ves que si le vuelves a hacer algo, por minimo que sea, vas a conocer a mis dos mejores amigos – dijo mirandolo seriamente señalandole sus puños.- Pero bueno, mi Bells, mi hermanita, mi princesa, mi niña- dijo mirandome tiernamente- sabes que a parte de Rose, eres una de las personas que haria lo que fuera para bajarte la luna y las estrella, que daria todo por que fueras feliz, pero creo que esa labor ya no me corresponde a mi, de ahora en adelante tendras a un hombre en tu vida, el cual ocupara ese sitio y te hara la mujer mas feliz del mundo- Dijo mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas- Bueno chicos pues les deseo lo mejor en todo lo que venga y que disfruten tanto su vida de casados como la de sus hijos. Los quiero!!! AHORA SI SALUD!!!!

-SALUD!!!- volvieron a brindar los demas

Despues de eso, todos nos reunimos para cenar, la cual no voy a negar estaba deliciosa. Ya que terminamos todos nos fuimos a bailar. La verdad lo pase fantastico: bailando con todo el mundo y en especial mi esposo y mi dos pequeños, oyendo cantar todo tipo de canciones a mi hermano, lanzando el ramo, viendo como Edward se moria de la vergüenza mientras me sacaba la liga y partiendo el pastel, el cual habia sido de 3 piso de chocolate con relleno de fresas.

No me habia dado cuenta de la hora, hasta que Alice me jalo para decirme que ya me tenia que ir a cambiar porque ya era hora de que Edward y yo nos fueramos. Subi con ella a una de las habitaciones y me cambie a un traje sastre. 20 minutos despues Edward y yo, ya estabamos saliendo por la puerta frontal rumbo al aeropuerto, ya ahí tomamos el avion privado rumbo a ...¿adonde ibamos?

- Edward ahora que me acuerdo, hacia donde vamos???- dije tomandole la mano mientras el avion despejaba

- Pues...antes de ir a nuestra luna de miel....que por cierto no te voy a decir a donde vamos.... quisiera enseñarte algo

- Enseñarme algo...que cosa??- dije algo impaciente.

- Es una pequeña sorpresa – iba a protestar pero me beso con mucho deseo y pasion.

Algunas horas despues, Edward me desperto diciendo que ya habiamos llegado a nuestro primer destino. Bajamos con cuidado ya que era aun seguia siendo de madrugada, subimos a un carro, el cual nos llevo a un rumbo desconocida para mi.

- Estamos en Washington verdad???- dije mirando los alrededor. Conocia el aeropuerto de este lugar como la palma de mi mano- Ya dime Edward, a donde vamos- dije cada minuto que avanzabamos mas desesperada

- Tranquila, amor. Ya casi vamos a llegar- en ese momento, tomamos una desviación. Seguimos por 1 hora hasta que llegamos a la ciudad, ahí tomamos varias calles hasta que llegamos a la zona bien o acomodada de la ciudad. Ahí recorrimos mas calles hasta que llegamos a una residencial, Edward le dio al casero una clave y entramos inmediatamente, seguimos derecho hasta que nos estacionamos en una casa en particular. Cuando baje, me quede impresionada con la construccion. Era inmensa, de ladrillos, rustica, con varias ventanas, rodeada de arboles y muy hermosa _(N/A Perfil!!!!!!!!! XD)_

- Edward... que es esto???- dije mirandolo sorprendida

- Una casa amor- dijo besandome – nuestra casa

- "Nuestras casa"- repeti anonadada- no... no entiendo

- Si Bells, desde que supe que ibamos a ser padres le dije a un amigo de la familia si podia hacerme el favor de conseguirme varias casa en zonas seguras de aquí de Washington...

- Pero si tu casa esta bien amor....

- Se que estaba bien pero – dijo algo nervioso- ya que vamos a empezar una nueva vida con nuestros pequeños... y ya que decidimos empezar de nuevo...pues decidi comprar una casa donde pudieras reconstruir una nueva historia, nuevo recuerdas, nuevas experiencia...tu sabes...

- Hay Edward!!!!- dije conmovida y ahora que lo recordaba...- ERA ESO LO QUE VINISTE LA OTRA VEZ A ARREGLAR VERDAD??!!! No era trabajo tonto... viniste a ver las casas...

- Culpable- dijo levantando las manos- Hace tiempo que mi amigo ya las tenia lista, pero no encontraba el momento para venir y verlas, hasta que se me presento la oportunidad unas semanas antes de la boda...pero ven entremos- me jalo de la mano y me llevo a la entrada del lugar- Abrela, vamos- siguiendo sus ordenes abri la puerta lentamente, el inmediatamente entro y prendio la luz. Nada mas verla, quede aun mas sorprendida, si de afuera era hermosa de adentro lo era mas- Ven tengo un lugar en especial que enseñarte- y sin dejarme ver lo demas me llevo escaleras arriba. Cuando llegamos, giramos a la izquierda seguimos por el pasillo hasta que paramos enfrente de dos puertas una tenia el nombre de Carolina y la otra de Johann.

- Anda vamos abrela!!!- me apuro algo desesperado

- Pero no se cual primero!!!

- No importa tu abre alguna...

- Ok ok- sin pensarlo dos veces, me tape los ojos y lo deje al azar. Tome el picaporte a mi derecha y abri la puerta. Cuando volvi a abrir lo ojos, Edward ya habia prendido las luces.

El cuarto era espectacular. Era espacioso, tenia una cuna, un closet pequeño y un cambiador, todo color rosa con blanco, con el tema de princesas. En el fondo habia una ventana que en el dia debia de dar una luz hermosa junto a una lampara que en este momento nos dejaba ver con claridad la habitación. Cuando voltea hacia Edward vi que abria unas puertas corredizas dando a conocer la otra habitación, la habitación de mi Johann. Esta tambien era espaciosa al igual que el de Caroline, este tenia una cuna, un closet y un cambiador lo unico que cambiaba es que el tema era la selva, por lo tanto estaba decorado con animalitos. _(N/A PERFILLLL!!!!XD)_

- Dios Edward son hermosos!!! dije mirando a los dos cuartos desde su punto de union

- Le dije a mi madre y a Rose que queria tirar esta pared para asi poner las puertas corredizas y tener mayor libertad de acceso cuando los bebes tuvieran alguna necesidad al mismo tiempo pero a su vez cuando crecieran tuvieran su "intimidad"... que te parece???- dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta corrediza

- Me parece perfecto!!!!- dije abrazandolo- Todo me parece perfecto, absolutamente perfecto y sabes que???- le susurre al oido

- Que amor- dijo tomandome de la cintura y acercandome mas a el

- Te amo, y no sabes cuanto me alegro de que hayas vuelto a mi vida, a nuestras vidas

- Yo tambien te amo y gracias por dejarme conquistarte de nuevo.

**FIN**

_**TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! YEAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado su regalo de año nuevo ¡!!!!!!**_

_**Bueno bueno se que se los prometi y todavía falta el epilogo pero aun asi quiero agradecer de auna vez a todos aquellos que me apoyaron en este fic como mis mejores amigas Rosexy y Mr. Darcy HP y a todas aquello que se dieron el tiempo de leerlo y dejarme un review o poner un alerta o poner mi historia en favoritos, en serio sin uds esto no habria podido ser posible, les agradezco de todo corazon.**_

_**Este fue el capitulo mas grande y espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Cualquier queja, sugerencia o comentario porfas dejenme un review, aparte de que me daran mas animos para hacer el epilogo jijijiji.**_

_**lkmmm **_

_**SDK**_


	14. Epilogo

_**Los personajes no son míos sino de la maestra Stephenie Meyer**_

**Bella Pov **

-!!!!!!!

-VEN PADA ACA _CADOOO_!!!!!!!!!

- NO DEJAME TE VOY A _ACUSAD_!!!!!!! !!!!.- oi que me gritaban desde el segundo piso, seguido de unos pasitos corriendo por las escaleras.

Inmediatamente sali de la cocina para ver que era ese escándalo y vaya sorpresa-notese mi sarcasmo- cuando me encontré a mis dos pequeños tironeándose de un lado a otro en medio de las escaleras. Cosa que no era extraña para mi, ya estaba acostumbrada a estas peleas las cuales cada dia se estaban haciendo mas comunes. Sin perder tiempo decidi interrumpir antes de que hubiera un accidente.

-Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí.- dije sacándome las manos y poniéndolas en mi cintura. Subi unos cuantos escalones para separar la pelea que se estaba llevando acabo.-Chicos basta ya.- dije interponiéndome entre ellos y tratando de separarlos pero con mi panza de 6 meses no podía hacer nada.- me pueden decir que esta pasando? Por que tanto griterío?

-MAMI! MAMI!.- dijo Caroline agarrándome de las piernas, mientras sollozaba.- Johann me pego!!

- Es cierto Johann?.- dije moviendo con cuidado a mi niña a un lado y asi agacharme a la altura de mi otro hijo

- NO ES_ CIEDTO_!! YO NO _JUI_!!!.- dijo bajando la mirada viéndose nerviosamente las manos.- Es que _Cado_ no me _quedía_ _dad _de sus galletas y sin _queded_ le pegue. Peo…peo…yo no _quedia_… mami.. te lo _judo_.- dijo viendo con cara de "gato con botas"

-Mmmm.. ya veo.- dije levantándome de nuevo.- Y porque no viniste a mi para darte otra galleta, mi vida y con mucho gusto te la hubiera dado. No tenias porque ir y quitárselas a tu hermana.

- Lo siento mami.- dijo soltando una lagrimitas.- te prometo que ya no lo vuelvo haced.- dijo llorando

- No mi vida, no llores.- dije abrazandolo.-todo fue un malentendido si? Ya paso, esta bien?.- dije secándole las lagrimas.- Porque no hacemos una cosa, pidele a tu hermana una disculpa y vamos a la cocina y les doy mas galletitas sale?.- dije tratando de sacarle una sonrisa

- Si mami.- dijo acercándose a su hermana.- Lo siento _Cado_ no _quedia_ _lastimadte_…me _pedonas _

- Mmmmm…Ok.- dijo mi niña secándose también sus lagrimitas.- Peo ya no lo vuelvas hacer Jo-Jo que me duele

-Ok.- dijo Johann mientras agarraba la mano de su hermana y se dirigían juntos a la cocina como si nada hubiese pasado. Me quede un momento admirándolos, mientras se dirigían a la cocina. Era increíble que de un momento a otro pasaran del odio al amor pero pues asi eran los niños, ellos no tenían rencor hacia los demás y perdonaban fácilmente. No como nosotros los adultos.

No voy a negar que había momentos en donde de verdad estos niños me sacaba canas verdes me sacaban canas verdes y no solo a mi también a Edward. Pero a pesar de todo no podía quejarme, amaba a mi familia sobre todo las cosas y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Eran estos momentos, cuando me ponía a pensar lo afortunada que soy, donde en verdad agradecía a Dios por darme la oportunidad de tener una familia tan especial como esta. Puede que no fuéramos perfecta o un modelo, pero eso no me importaba, yo era feliz les gustara o no a las demás personas. Muchos me decían que si no tenia miedo a que Edward me fuera a hacer lo mismo pero yo sabía muy en el fondo que el ya había aprendido la lección y no nos iba a volver a dejar por el trabajo.

En ese momento oí que se abría la puerta principal entrando por ella mi increíble esposo. No podía creer que a pesar de haber pasado 4 maravillosos años el siguiera viéndose de la misma manera que cuando lo conocí: con su cuerpo musculoso pero no exagerado, con su cabello rebelde color cobrizo y esos ojos color esmeralda que no importa el tiempo que pasara me seguían dejando hipnotizada. Una vez que estábamos acostados por pura curiosidad (o por un lapsus brutus) le había preguntado que si por casualidad no había hecho un pacto con el diablo para seguir viéndose igual de sexy, lo único que hizo fue reír a carcajadas y decirme "Como se te ocurren esas cosas amor", cosa que me hizo enfadar ya que yo hablaba totalmete en serio, es que como puede ser posible que una personas se conservara de esa manera.

-Bueno, bueno se pude saber donde están mis pequeños monstruos que no vienen a recibir a su papá monstruo?!!!!!.- grito dejando su saco y su maletín en la entrada

- !!!!.- Salió corriendo Caroline desde la cocina y saltándole encima a Edward haciendo que este la cachara en el aire.

- Como estas mi princesitas.- dijo mientras chocaban sus narices, mientras ella reia.-Y mi pequeño campeón donde esta?.- dijo buscando por todos lados a Johann, en cual estaba en la puerta de la cocina con la cabeza agachada y las manos detrás de la espalda

- Hey hey.- dijo bajando a Caro y yendo a su dirección y tomándolo en sus brazos.- Que pasa campeón porque esa cara?

- _Pod_ nada papi

- Como que nada, esa carita lo dice todo.- dijo alzándole la barbilla.- Acaso no le quieres contar a tu adorado padre que es lo que te pasa

- No.- dijo saltando de sus brazos y subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, dejando a un Edward con el ojo cuadrado.

- Se puede saber que fue eso?.- pregunto acercándose a mi, mientras yo trataba de ocultar una sonrisa pero en vez de responderle mejor lo bese, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Hola amor.- dije acariciándole la mejilla.- Y con respecto a nuestros pequeño monstruo, no te preocupes es que hoy no tuvo un gran dia…

- Como esta eso? Acaso le paso algo malo?

- Mejor que te lo cuente él, cuando esté preparado vale?.- dije dándole una palmadita en el pecho.- Pero ya cámbiate que ya se nos hace tarde o sino tu hermana nos va a linchar.- dije mientras subía las escaleras poco a poco, dejándolo aun mas shockeado.

**Media Hora Después**

**-**TIAAAA!!!!TIOOOO!!! CADOOO!!! JOJOOO!!!!.- gritaron Ralph y Lauren, mis sobrinos de 3 años, mientras entrabamos por la puerta y nos abrazaban por las piernas.

Ralph junto con Lauren eran los mellizos de Alice y Jasper. En un principio no podía creer que Ali tambien fuera a tener dos de un jalon al igual que yo pero en verdad me alegraba por mi amiga ya que ella desde hace mucho estaba buscando estar embarazada y por fin lo había conseguido y que mejor sino de MELLIZOS!! Cuando nacieron estas dos cositas, al saber los nombres que les había escogido Alice, casi me voy de espaldas y creo que no solo yo sino toda la familia. Osea a quien se le ocurria llamar a sus hijos como un diseñador: Ralph Lauren, solo a esta mujer se le ocurria. Pero bueno Alice era Alice y así la queríamos

- Que gueno que vinieron, ya pensábamos que no iban a venid.- dijo Ralph mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros

**- **Como osan decir eso.- dije mientras los abrazaba.- acaso crees que me iba a perder el cumpleaños de mi dos sobrinos favoritos.

- Chicossss!!!!.- salió de la nada una muy emocionada y también embarazada Alice.- Que bueno que ya llegaron, solo los estábamos esperando a ustedes.- Lo veía y no lo creía, a sus 7 meses Alice corría y saltaba como si nada, y yo apenas tenia 6 y ya estaba que me moría. En serio que tomaba esta chica- Pero pasen pasen, y déjenme saludar a estas dos preciosuras.- dijo mientras agarraba a los mellizos y los llenaba de besos

- MARIE ALICE HALE!!! Que te he dicho de andar saltando y corriendo en ese estado.- salió una muy enojada Esme.- Ohh chicos como están?.- dijo suavizando su actitud y saludándonos a los cuatro.- Pero pasen al jardín que ahí están los están esperando los demás.

Y sin mas que decir agarro a los niños y nos llevo a jardín. Al entrar todo estaba decorado espectacularmente con globos, serpentinas, confeti, mesas adornadas con manteles de Barbie y Max Steel, dos pasteles, juegos inflables para los niños, gorros, etc. Todo esto debido al cumpleaños de los mellizos y era lógico, Alice no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y menos cuando se trataba de sus hijos. Los niños inmediatamente pisaron el pasto se fueron con sus primos Ralph, Lauren y Rosette, la princesita de Emmet y Rosalie, la cual apenas con sus dos años era todo un huracán.

-Hermanitaa!!!.- en ese mismo instante sentí como dos enormes brazos me abrazaban demasiado fuerte

-Ehhmm…no…puedo…respirar

-Emmett Cullen deja en este preciso momento a tu hermana que la vas a matar.- dijo Rose dándole un zape, mientras cargaba al pequeño Roman quien apenas tenia unos 3 meses. He de comentar que después de que Alice quedara embarazada, ellos se "inspiraron" para hacer la tarea y hacer traer a un nuevo Cullen a la familia. Y dicho y hecho en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya teníamos a la pequeña Lilian entre nosotros. Mi hermano no podía estar mas orgulloso y feliz, y ni se diga cuando nos enteramos que de las 3 Rosalie era la primera que volvia a estar embarazada, creo que mi hermano pego el grito en el cielo cuando se entero.

- Gracias Rose, ya me estaba asfixiando.- dije medio en broma y medio en serio

-No hay de que hermanita.- dijo abrazandome y llevándome a la mesa. Ahi salude a Carlisle y a Jasper los cuales estaban encargados del asado, que por cierto olia riquísimos.

Estábamos en una conversación muy entretenida cuando empezamos a oir gritos saliendo de la casa. Con cara de interrogación Carlisle, Jasper, Edward y y nos dirigimos al lugar de los gritos. Cuando llegamos vimos a una muy enojada Rosalie gritándose con una unos divertidos Emmet y Alice.

-Vamos Rose no seas aguafiestas.- dijo su esposo mientras tarataba de abrazarla.- Vamos nena, solo es un ratito

- Si hermanita.- dijo Alice mientras le tendía una bolsa negra.- Hazlo por los niños, siiiii?!!!

- NO, NO y NO!!!.- dijo Rose alejándose de ellos.- ESTAN LOCOS O QUE? Creen que me voy a poner eso!!! Dios mio madurennnn!!!!! Pero que va.- dijo de ma manera sarcástica.- Nada mas miren con quien estoy hablando, con Campañita y Winnie Pooh versión macabra y distorsionada

- Vamos Rose no seas asi!!!.- dijeron mi hermano y mi cuñada al mismo tiempo

- HE DICHO QUE NO!!! Que parte de no, no entienden ehh?

-AHHHH!!!! No es justo. Eres una amargada Rose, sabes muy bien que te lo estuve pidiendo desde hace meses.- empezó a gritar Alice de la nada.- Y TU NADA MAS ME EVADIAS!!! No es para mí, es para los niños… en serio, eres una egoísta, en la única que piensas en ti y solo en ti!!!! Ni por la pequeña Rosette haces ese sacrificio.

- Hey espera Al, tampoco…

- Nada de "Espera Al".- le grito Alice a Emmet. Algo que nos dejo sorprendidos. Nunca habías visto que Alice le gritara a su compinche en travesuras, osea Emmet.- No es justo, ya habías quededo en algo y se hecha para tras, en serio Rose eres

- SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!!!.- interrumpió Esme la discusión, al parecer.- Marie Alice Hale sabes perfectamente que en tu estado no puedes estar alterándote de esa manera. Y miren nada mas… comportándose como unos niños. Por si no se había dado cuenta la fiesta es de mis sobrinos y para mis sobrinos..

- Mama es que…

- Nada de nada.- siguió Esme regañándolos.- Y tu Rosalie, si ya habías quedado con Alice en algo, no te queda mas que aguantarte y hacerlo

-PERO ESME YA VISTE LO QUE ME TENGO QUE PONER!!!!.- dijo sacando un vestido de colores rosa, amarillo, naranja y verde, muy…como decirlo "mirame a fuerzas".- Una cosa es que me le parezca y otra muy diferente que me vista como ella, PERO APARTE CON ESTA...COSA!!!!

- A ver, a ver. Yo ya me perdí, se puede saber que es todo esto?.- dije mientras veía las ropas que tenían Rose y Emmett en la mano. De repente, todo hizo click en mi cabeza: Rose+ Emmett+ Vestuario Excentrico= Barbie Y Max Steel en personas. OHHH MI DIOS!!!! No lo podía creer.

Pero no puede decir nada ya que en contra de su voluntad, Rosalie se volteo yendo al baño para cambiarse junto con su marido el cual la seguía muy cerca riéndose despacito

-No puedo creer que hayas convencido a Rose y Emmet de vestirse como…como…—dije tratando no que no se me saliera una carcajada

- Como si no me conocieras Bella, sabes que cuando yo quiero algo no hay nadie que me detenga.- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.- Ademas no es la gran cosa, si ya se ha disfrazado antes…pero no precisamente para nosotros…y no precisamente decentemente .- y con ese comentario todos estallamos en carcajadas.

Minutos después Alice reunió a todos los niños en una parte del jardín, diciendo que tenia una sopresa. Nosotros intrigados nos reunimos para ver que irían a hacer esos dos. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Rose y Emmet disfrazados con sus personajes salían siendo anunciados por Alice. Los niños estaban encantados viendo a los personajes de sus caricaturas favoritas mientras nosotros estábamos privados de la risa. Y es que una cosa era decir que se parecían o bromear acerca de su parecido a estos personajes y otra muy diferente que los viéramos con el vestuario para confirmarlo.

Al final, todo salió perfecto desde la comida, la partida del pastel, los juegos, y las piñatas, que creo que fue lo mejor, ya que los hombres no se contuvieron y sacaron su niño interior. Rosalie, con respecto a su vestuario, se resigno y no le quedo de otra que disfrutar de todo esto, ya que al final de cuentas todo esto era para y por los niños como lo había dicho Esme y no hablar de mi hermano que esta más que contento con todo esto. No voy a negar que nos la pasamos súper bien haciendo bromas y viendo las estupideces que era capaz de hacer mi hermano con tal de entretener a los niños.

No podía negar que mi familia era única en su especie, aunque tampoco eramos perfectos. Porque como ya vimos podíamos tener discusiones tan fuertes que nos llegábamos a herir, aunque al final del dia nos íbamos y disculpábamos aceptando nuestros errores. Los amaba no importaba si eran demasiado inmaduros, o si tenían obsesión por las compras, o si eran tranquilos o si eran demasiado hostiles como para soportarlos. No nada de eso importaba, ya que el amor que nos teníamos mutuamente era mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

-Mamiii!! Mamii!!!.- dijo Caroline, sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Que paso cariño?

-Dice papi que ya nos tenemos que id, pada que descanses ya que es muy tade y no quiede que te canses.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi pancita

-Hay eso hijo mio, siempre sobreprotegiendo a los que ama.- dijo una muy divertida Esme

-Pero bueno me despido chicas, se cuidan.- dije despidiéndome de cada una.- Nos vemos

- Hasta luego, Belly.- gritaron Rose y Alice

-Hasta luego cariño.- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.- Se cuidan ustedes y mis nietecitos ok?

-Ok, Esme.- dije saliendo de la sala y encontrándome en la puerta con "los hombres de la familia" y mis pequeñines

- Lista?.- dijo mi marido tendiéndome el abrigo

-Lista.- dije mientras me lo ponia y agarraba a los niños. Me despedí de mi suegro, de mi hermano y de mi cuñado y me dirigi directamente al carro, ya que los niños estaban muy cansados.

En cuanto los hube sentado y yo ya estaba acomodada, llego Edward y arranco. Despues de unos minutos de silencio, Edward tomo mi mano, llevándose a la boca besándola.

-Pasa algo? Te sientes bien? Porque vienes tan callada.- dijo mientras apretaba mi mano

- Pensaba en todo lo que hemos vivido estos años, como estuvimos a punto de separarnos y de que tu no conocieras a…

- Shhhh...- dijo besandome rápido y volviendo a mirar enfrente.- deja de remorderte la conciencia, estamos juntos y eso es lo importante. Amándonos sobre toda las cosas y con dos pequeños monstruos y uno en camino, los cuales les dan y darán chispa…o acaso te arrepientes de?.- dijo mirándome preocupado

-Que? NO!! NO!!! Como crees.- dije rápidamente.- Estas loco! A tu lado soy la mujer mas afortunada del mundo. Te amo mas que nada en el mundo y me has dado el mejor regalo que alguien le pude hacer a una mujer: el ser madre. Aparte de que me has dado mas de lo merezco

- Te amo, mi niña.- dijo besándome.- Hasta el final de nuestros días

-Yo también te amo, mi niño

- Sabes que?

-Mmmm.- dije quitándole el labial

- Nunca en la vida me arrepentiré de haberte conquistado de nuevo.- dijo mientras me agarraba y me besaba con urgencia y deseo

FIN

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**POR FINNNNN!!!! LO HE TERMINADO!!!!!!**_

_**!!!!!! Como están? **_

_**Seguro quieren matarme, lincharme, ahorcarme, yo q se jajaja …pero bueno pues lo tengo bien merecido... se que me tarde años en actualizar pero es que últimamente la escuela ha absorbido todo mi tiempo, aparte de que hubo mas problemas con mi compu y he tenido algunos problemas en casa**_

_**Pero bueno ya por fin he terminado esta historia y como tal quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me siguieron hasta el final y me dieron su apoyo por medio de los alertas, favoritos y reviews. En serio muchas gracias por creer en mi y darme la oportunidad y apoyarme en todo momento, pasara lo que pasara. Saben que los quiero mil y que nos seguimos viendo en mis demás historias porque aunque no lo crean ya tengo unas cuantas en mente jijijii**_

_**Por ultimo espero que no les haya decepcionado el final y les haya gustado sino se aceptan cualquier tipo de critica constructiva jajaja**_

_**Los amooooooo**_

_**Peace & Love**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Sweet Dark Kndy**_


End file.
